La historia de Todomi Matsuno
by Mina-chan MT
Summary: Enfadar a los dioses trae graves consecuencias. Tras la desastrosa cita grupal, parece que Todomi formará parte de los hermanos Matsuno por un tiempo. ¿Cómo se lo tomarán los demás? ¿Y Todomatsu? ¿Volverá todo a la "normalidad"? (No yaoi)
1. ¿Ella es Todomatsu?

Un hombre caminaba por un parque con parsimonia; la Luna le iluminaba acusadora, como si quisiera que todos fijaran sus miradas en ese desgraciado. Por su mirada parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos y su semblante indicaba que no eran nada agradables; parecía molesto. Con un gruñido bajo cambió de dirección, encaminándose a un banco; definitivamente no tenía prisa por llegar a dondequiera que fuese.

– ¿Por qué mierda llevé a Atsushi-kun? Ya sabía que me robaría todo el protagonismo –se lamentó en voz baja, pero repentinamente su enfado creció–. Ese dios… ¡¿Por qué tuve que hacerle caso?! ¡¿En qué estaba pensado?! Y todo empezó porque los inútiles de mis hermanos no saben comportarse en una cita grupal. ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Malditos sean mis hermanos! ¡Y maldito sea el Dios de las Citas Grupales! Genial, ahora empiezo a hablar como Chibita, ¡lo que me faltaba!

Permaneció en el mismo lugar por un rato, cabizbajo, agarrándose la cabeza y respirando profundamente para calmarse. Cuando lo hubo conseguido miró el reloj del parque; era más de medianoche. Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó para retomar su camino, aún divagando en sus pensamientos.

Poco después llegó a su casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y el silencio inundaba el recibidor; ya debían estar todos durmiendo. El muchacho tembló un poco, estaba más oscuro que afuera y ninguno de sus hermanos estaba allí para acompañarle, tendría que usar «eso».

Con un rápido movimiento de dedos consiguió alumbrar un poco la habitación. No en vano habían sido tantos años aprendiendo a usarlo: realizando la técnica con la habilidad de un maestro, logró encender la linterna de su móvil antes de que fuera tarde.

Suspiró algo aliviado y con pasos inseguros se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con sus 5 hermanos. Como esperaba, habían ocupado su lugar habitual entre los dos más mayores. Revisó sus posibilidades: dormir junto al ruidoso e inquieto de su hermano Jyushimatsu o junto a su sombrío hermano Ichimatsu… ¡Ninguna era buena opción!

Finalmente, el cansancio le ganó; así que, sin ganas de pensar más, cogió una manta y se tumbó en el sillón de la habitación. Por muy incómodo que fuera este, al menos se salvaba de las acciones inconscientes de sus hermanos. Además, ese día tampoco tenía muchas ganas de dormir con ellos, no tras haber estropeado indirectamente su cita grupal.

* * *

Se encontraba literalmente en las nubes, las cuales eran de un tono rosado, como algodones de azúcar flotantes. No sabía dónde estaba ni adónde iba, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo; aquel lugar le transmitía una sensación de paz que anulaba cualquier preocupación que pudiera tener. De pronto, una figura brillante emergió del mar de nubes sólidas justo frente a él.

– Vaya, qué sueño más… Bueno, eso no importa. ¿Puedes explicarme qué ha sido lo de hace un rato?

Era el Dios de las Citas Grupales, y parecía enfadado a pesar de su tono suave, pero Todomatsu no dejaría que su aparición perturbara su… ¿sueño?

– No sé de qué me hablas –dijo con simpleza y se dispuso a seguir con su paseo.

– No puedes maldecir a un dios, eso es una blasfemia, pero puedo dejarlo pasar si lo retiras ahora mismo.

– ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Por culpa de tu consejo me convertí en «Don Nadie, el rey de la nada» –como de costumbre, fingía ser inocente para librarse de las consecuencias que pudieran tener sus actos.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, chico? Después de recibir ayuda de un dios lo culpas porque las cosas no salieron como pensabas –a pesar de intentar mantener su postura relajada y voz calmada, unas venas se marcaban en su sien.

– Pues sí, tú fuiste quien me dijo que eligiera y que en el fondo ya sabía a quién llevar. ¿No podías haber sido más claro?

– ¡Suficiente! Has agotado mi paciencia, chico impertinente. Ahora verás el otro lado de la cita grupal.

– ¿Eh?

Las gafas del dios se iluminaron, cada parte en su respectivo color. Todomatsu fue deslumbrado por la luz desprendida y pronto sintió como si le quemara, pero segundos después esa sensación desapareció y pudo abrir los ojos. Miró al dios y luego a sí mismo.

– ¿Qué me has hecho? –dijo impactado al notar que su cuerpo había cambiado, así como su voz.

– Este es tu castigo por…

– ¡Qué bien! Ser una chica puede tener muchas ventajas –gritó Todomatsu mientras daba un saltito y ponía una pose mona con una sonrisa, lo cual sorprendió al dios.

– No intentes confundirme, muchacho, te quedarás así hasta que alguien te bese.

– Lo digo enserio –respondió él con seguridad, sin embargo, luego se puso pensativo–. Aunque… tengo 5 hermanos, no sé si eso es bueno o malo ahora. Además, ¿un beso?, ¿no crees que eso es algo cliché?

– Entonces seguirás siendo mujer hasta que repares tus **errores** o hasta que me dé la gana, lo que ocurra antes –sentenció el dios poco antes de dar un golpe en el suelo con su bastón, el cual volvió gaseosas las nubes bajo los pies de Todomatsu.

El hombre en cuerpo de mujer soltó un grito agudo al empezar la caída; sin embargo, al ver que era infinita, todo el miedo se esfumo y se convirtió un chillido de emoción.

* * *

Despertó en su habitación. Extrañamente, sus hermanos no estaban allí y no le habían despertado, aunque fuera sólo para fastidiar; incluso el futón estaba recogido. Al incorporarse sintió su cuerpo entumecido.

– ¡Ay!, no debí dormir en el sofá –se quejó estirándose con pereza.

Después se levantó y abrió las cortinas: la claridad confirmaba que ya era entrada la mañana. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a las escaleras; podía oír unos murmullos provenientes de la sala donde solían comer, pero él estaba demasiado distraído para entender qué decían.

– ¿Quién es esa _beautiful lady_?

– ¡Totty!

– Sí, posiblemente la ha traído Totty de su cita.

– ¿Pero para qué? ¿Y dónde está él, de todos modos?

– ¿No es obvio…?

Las palabras casi susurradas del cuarto hermano congelaron el ambiente y todo quedó en silencio por un momento.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, _buraza_? ¿Insinúas que nuestro _little_ Totty ha logrado al fin abrirnos la gloriosa puerta a…?

– Buenos días. Podríais haberme despertado, ¿no? –le interrumpió el menor mientras entraba en la sala frotándose los ojos.

– Eh… Lo sentimos, no queríamos molestarte –se disculpó Choromatsu algo avergonzado.

Todomatsu le miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza o algo así; aunque, después de todas las cosas extrañas que les habían sucedido, eso no debería sorprenderle demasiado.

– ¿Desde cuándo os importa molestarme? –preguntó con ironía, provocando una gran confusión en sus hermanos–. ¡Y dejad de mirarme así!

Ellos estaban perplejos con su mirada fija en él y no decían ni una palabra. Algo en sus ojos le hizo tener un mal presentimiento: ¿y si…?

– Karamatsu-niisan, ¿puedes prestarme tu espejo un momento?

– Eh… _Y-yes_.

La mirada de su hermano se veía más extrañada que antes y todos los demás habían pasado a mirar al de sudadera azul con sospecha. Todomatsu ni lo notó, pues, apenas recibió el espejo y lo puso frente a su rostro, quedó paralizado por lo que vio: el cabello le llegaba un poco por encima de los hombros, sus irises eran más grandes de lo que solían ser y sus facciones se habían vuelto más suaves, **femeninas**.

– No… No, no puede ser…

Estaba realmente asustado, tanto que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta en vez de sentir ganas de gritar como normalmente haría. Convertirse en mujer en un sueño era una cosa; pero, en la realidad, era muy diferente.

Rápidamente, apartó la vista y dejó caer el espejo, el cual Karamatsu logró atrapar de milagro, pero uno de los gatos de Ichimatsu "casualmente" pasó por allí e hizo que se le escapara de las manos. Todomatsu temblaba, parecía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo y, previendo esto, Osomatsu se le acercó.

– Oye, chica.

"Ella" alzó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos con la esperanza de que lo que fuera que dijese su hermano mayor la ayudara a calmarse. Sus labios formaron una tímida sonrisa ante la expectativa.

– ¿Qué talla usas? Tus pechos se ven muy pe… –un golpe por parte del tercer hermano le calló.

– ¡¿Pero cómo le dices eso?! –le regañó para luego dirigirse a ella con una sonrisa amable y una gota de sudor en su frente– Discúlpale, no sabe tratar con mujeres.

– No es como si alguno de vosotros supiera –respondió Todomatsu tratando de lidiar con el torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo–, pero eso no importa ahora. ¿De verdad no sabéis quién soy?

– Una amiga de Totty, ¿no? –contestó Choromatsu, haciendo memoria por si la conocían de algo–. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Todomatsu… Soy Todomatsu…

No entendía cómo era que no podían reconocerle, ¡tenían la misma cara! Aunque por el cambio la suya fuera un poco distinta, no deberían tener problemas para reconocer un rostro tan parecido al que veían todos los días desde su nacimiento, ya fuera en el espejo o en los otros hermanos. No se dio cuenta de que por la tristeza había bajado demasiado la voz y nadie había podido escucharle.

– No debes ser tímida, una _beauty girl_ como tú sólo puede tener un nombre que complemente su gran belleza –halagó Karamatsu usando su voz dramática, causando que de inmediato un objeto contundente no identificado volara "mágicamente" hasta su cabeza–. ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién ha sido?!

La pregunta del segundo hermano cayó en el vacío mientras los demás esperaban una respuesta por parte de la chica, quien, tras recuperarse de la dolorosa frase, se dispuso a repetirlo; pero Jyushimatsu se le adelantó.

– ¡Ha dicho que es Todomatsu!

– ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Todomatsu?! –gritaron los otros 4 a coro.

Hubo una larga pausa hasta que Osomatsu comenzó a reírse y poco después el resto le imitó. Todomatsu se llevó una mano a la cara y negó, pensado que era mucho pedir que se lo tomaran en serio. Jyushimatsu empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación haciendo muecas graciosas para demostrar lo loco que era eso mientras gritaba:

– ¡Totty! ¡Es Totty! ¡Totty es una chica! ¡Una chica!

– ¡Escuchad! ¡Por muy raro que os parezca es verdad! ¡Yo soy Todomatsu! –clamó exasperado.

– Eso es lo divertido: de tanto comportarte como una mujer, te has convertido en una –respondió Osomatsu sin dejar de reír.

– No te pases, Osomatsu-niisan. Seguro que debe ser muy… –empezó a decir Choromatsu poniendo mano en el hombro del nombrado, pero no fue capaz de contener la risa y la última palabra le salió entrecortada– in... có... mo... do.

– ¡No tiene gracia!

– En realidad, tiene mucha –le respondió Ichimatsu.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y les dio la espalda a sus hermanos; no obstante, antes de poder dar un paso, Karamatsu le tomó del brazo.

– ¿Adónde vas, Totty?

– Dejadme solo –dijo fríamente y se libró de su agarre para salir corriendo a encerrarse en el baño.

– ¡Totty!

Jyushimatsu intentó seguirle, pero Ichimatsu le detuvo haciendo que se sentara a su lado mientras negaba en desaprobación para después colocar a su cómplice felino sobre las piernas del de amarillo. El quinto miró a sus demás hermanos en busca de otra opinión, que no encontró, y después comenzó a acariciar alegremente al gato, olvidándose por completo del asunto. Karamatsu siguió parado en el mismo sitio sin decir nada y después observó la discusión unilateral entre Choromatsu y Osomatsu.

– ¡Ya lo has vuelto a hacer! ¡Otra vez se ha enfadado con nosotros!

– Bah… Ya se le pasara. Además, ¡tú también te has reído!

– ¡Es que me has contagiado la risa!

– Me voy al tejado –anunció Karamatsu, sin recibir más respuesta que un ademán de Osomatsu indicando que le había oído.

El segundo hermano salió de la sala y empezó a subir las escaleras, sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse al oír unos sollozos procedentes del baño. Le gustaría ir a consolarle, pero sabía que en este caso debía darle su espacio; al menos hasta que asimilara la situación. A partir de ese día las cosas podrían cambiar mucho o seguir igual; **todo dependía de ellos**.

* * *

¡Hola!

Este es mi primer fanfic en este fandom, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal aunque apesto en la comedia XD En fin, me gustaría saber cómo creen que va a seguir la historia. Sólo por curiosidad :3 ¿Querrían un capítulo donde se muestre como trata cada uno a Totty ahora que es chica o prefieren verlo a lo largo de la historia?

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	2. La nueva hermana

Ya era casi mediodía; el desayuno había transcurrido sin la presencia del segundo y el sexto hermano, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Los cuatro hermanos restantes se encontraban en su cuarto, cada uno a lo suyo, hasta que la voz de Choromatsu acabó con el silencio.

– Oye, Osomatsu-niisan, ¿no crees que Totty lleva mucho tiempo en el baño?

No hubo respuesta; el mayor sólo seguía leyendo su cómic como si no le hubiera escuchado. El tercero de los hermanos decidió ser comprensivo y buscó opiniones en los otros dos presentes; Ichimatsu se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando con su gato, mientras que Jyushimatsu, a su lado, alternó la mirada varias veces entre los dos hermanos medianos y luego la fijó en el de rojo.

– Tienes razón, Choromatsu, alguien podría querer utilizarlo; como, por ejemplo, yo ahora.

Y, sin añadir nada más, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a su antiguo compañero de travesuras algo confuso. Osomatsu no era ningún tonto; simple sí, pero no tonto. Él sabía perfectamente por qué lo había preguntado. No obstante, cuando el Matsuno primogénito iba a salir, su padre se interpuso en su camino con una mezcla de alegría y enfado en su gesto que no pudo más que sorprenderles.

– ¿Cómo no nos habíais dicho que Todomatsu se había convertido en mujer? Esas cosas se comentan, hombre.

– Eh, ¿entonces ya está libre el baño? Ahora vuelvo.

A Choromatsu le resbaló una gota por la frente por la poca importancia que le daba su hermano a algunas cosas. Finalmente, tras suspirar, le respondió a su padre:

– Lo sentimos, no… –pero fue interrumpido por Jyushimatsu, quién se levantó como un resorte y del mismo salto se colocó frente a Matsuzo.

– ¡¿Dónde está Totty?! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Muscle, muscle! –gritó animado.

– Ha ido con vuestra madre a comprar, como ahora es mujer necesita otro tipo de ropa –respondió el padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo un tanto raro de ver en él.

Jyushimatsu le miró desconcertado, haciendo sonidos de «¿Eh? ¿Eh…?», mientras los otros le observaban extrañados. Justo en ese momento, Karamatsu llegó junto a ellos, pero no venía del tejado, sino del piso de abajo.

– Ah, Karamatsu-niisan, ya decía yo que no se oía la guitarra. ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Choromatsu con curiosidad.

– Tan sólo cumpliendo el deber de todo hermano mayor: auxiliar a sus menores cuando necesitan de un pilar que les aporte el valor necesario para vencer a ese colosal enemigo que es el miedo –dijo tal como si alardeara de un gran logro; causando que al instante todos apartaran la mirada de él, pasando a ignorarle.

– ¡Hey, chicos! –por ir corriendo, Osomatsu se pasó de la puerta y se estrelló en el final del pasillo, pero de inmediato volvió a la puerta– ¿Qué tal si vamos donde Chibita a celebrar que tenemos nueva hermana?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron disparados, unos más que otros, hacia la puerta principal. Los dos mayores quedaron los últimos; justo cuando Karamatsu empezaba a andar, Osomatsu pasó por su lado dándole dos rápidas palmaditas en el hombro para después rebasarle. El segundo no entendió a qué había venido eso, pero tan sólo siguió a sus hermanos en su carrera.

– Me alegro de que estén felices por su hermana –pensó ingenuamente Matsuzo mientras observaba el pasillo vacío.

* * *

El trayecto hasta el puesto de oden había transcurrido entre temas banales, sin más contratiempos que los usuales: Ichimatsu distrayéndose con algún gato, Osomatsu mirando lascivamente a las chicas que se cruzaban, Karamatsu soltando sus frases cada vez que podía y Jyushimatsu... siendo Jyushimatsu. Cuando llegaron, todo siguió igual de tranquilo que de costumbre, entre peleas por la comida y discusiones por cualquier cosa; era demasiada paz para ser ellos.

– ¿Y esta vez qué venís a celebrar? ¿Por fin habéis conseguido trabajo, maldición?

Esa fue la pregunta que desató el Armagedón.

– Ah, es que Totty se convirtió en una chica, así que ahora tenemos una hermana –contestó Choromatsu; la falsa calma camuflada en su usual gesto de preocupación.

– Ah… -Chibita no le dio mucha importancia hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho– ¡¿Vuestro hermano se ha convertido en mujer y venís a celebrar?!

Los cinco asintieron simultáneamente, sin perder de vista su comida. Tras ellos, un perro pasó corriendo perseguido por una mujer que le llamaba.

– Armagedón, ¡vuelve aquí!

– ¡¿No habéis pensado en cómo se lo estará tomando él, maldita sea, maldición?!

– ¡Armagedón! -gritó Jyushimatsu y, actuando como un perro, se fue a perseguir al otro.

– Hey, relájate, Chibita. Es Todomatsu, tampoco debe de molestarle demasiado –respondió Osomatsu tranquilamente.

Karamatsu iba a decir algo, pero las anteriores palabras del hermano mayor provocaron que su amigo diera un fuerte golpe en la mesa, haciendo saltar la salsa hirviendo del oden. Un poco de ésta fue a parar sobre la mano de Ichimatsu, quien, al reaccionar como un gato, sobresaltó a Karamatsu haciendo que se cayera de su asiento. Nadie le dio importancia.

– ¡Maldita sea, maldición! ¡Maldita sea, maldición! ¡¿Qué clase de hermanos sois?! ¿Sabéis siquiera como tratar a una chica?

Silencio. Por unos segundos, miradas y pensamientos intercambiándose; hasta que Choromatsu también estalló.

– ¡¿Quién eres tú para decirnos eso?! ¡No es cualquier chica! ¡Sigue siendo nuestro hermano!

– Meh… No necesita ningún trato especial, sólo le trataremos como siempre –declaró Osomatsu, a lo que los demás asintieron.

– Pero, _burazas_ , aunque nosotros la veamos así, ¿quién la salvara de la mirada acusadora de la sociedad?

– Eh… No lo he entendido bien. Ichimatsu, ¿tú sabes qué ha dicho? –preguntó el mayor.

– Uh… ¿Qué la gente podría…? Espera, ¡¿por qué me preguntas a mí?!

– Ahora que lo dices, a Totty le importa mucho cómo le ve la gente; eso sí va a ser un problema. Además, podrían aprovecharse de lo sociable que es –Choromatsu se mostró preocupado de nuevo.

– A eso es a lo que me refería, idiotas –dijo Chibita algo más calmado al ver que por fin entraban en razón.

En ese momento, Jyushimatsu regresó con varios arañazos llevando un juguete para perros en forma de pelota de béisbol en la boca. Miró a todos confundido por el extraño ambiente que se había formado a su alrededor y, de inmediato, escupió la pelota y la guardó en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

– ¡¿Por qué esas caras?! ¡Totty sabe arreglárselas! ¡Y si necesita ayuda nos tiene a nosotros! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Muscle, muscle! –exclamó el quinto, antes de saltar a su asiento y empezar a devorar la comida como si nada, dejando a los demás desconcertados porque supera de qué estaban hablando, pero agradecidos por aliviar la tensión del momento.

– Sí, es verdad, el muy maldito tiene 5 guardaespaldas –bromeó Osomatsu soltando una de sus típicas risas.

El buen humor se extendió en el puesto de Chibita y, con un acuerdo silencioso, decidieron no volver a hablar del tema. Eran sus **hermanos** , sabrían cómo cuidarle… Sabrían, ¿verdad?

* * *

Todomatsu y su madre pasaron toda la tarde comprando, podía vérselas cargando bolsas de allí para allá, él ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanta ropa se había probado y aún le faltaban muchas tiendas por ver. Empezaba a estar cansado, si bien al principio le pareció buena idea ahora le parecía que su madre estaba demasiado emocionada con su estado temporal, pero no quería estropearle la ilusión ni tampoco ese momento madre-hijo (¿hija?) que compartían.

– Oh, ¡mira qué hora es! Tenemos que volver a casa, aún tengo que hacer la cena –apuntó Matsuyo–. Es una pena, tendremos que volver otro día.

– No creo que sea necesario, mamá. Las cosas raras que nos pasan no suelen durar más de un día –respondió Totty sin poder contener un suspiro de alivio.

– Bueno, siempre puedes disfrazarte y tus hermanos también, quizás de esa forma sea más fácil que conozcan chicas.

La mirada soñadora en los ojos de su madre hizo que a Todomatsu le resbalara una gota de sudor por la nuca; realmente estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por conseguir nietos o por lo menos que se fueran a vivir a otra parte, pero eso no quería decir que ellos también lo estuvieran. Aunque, quizás alguno de ellos sí estuviese lo bastante desesperado…

– ¿Qué te ocurre, hija? Pareces preocupada –preguntó su madre al rato, cuando ya estaban de camino a casa.

– Eh… Na-nada. Sólo me preocupan un poco mis hermanos –apartó la mirada para ocultar la pequeña duda que le había asaltado al ser llamado «hija».

– No te preocupes, estoy segura de que estarán igual de contentos que tu padre y yo por tener una hermana.

– Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, que estén **demasiado** contentos –pensó mientras los recuerdos de la audición para su cita grupal pasaban por su mente.

Sintió un escalofrío tan pronto como miró su ropa; a falta de otra cuando salieron, decidió ponerse la que usó para hacerles la prueba. Definitivamente, no quería que eso se repitiera, ni eso ni lo de aquella mañana. Su mirada se ensombreció de repente, recordando cómo terminaron ambas situaciones.

– ¡Estamos en casa! –gritó su madre al llegar, pues Totty estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta.

– Bienvenidas –respondió su padre desde la sala.

Matsuyo le acompañó a dejar las bolsas en su cuarto y después se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras las guardaba, Ichimatsu entró en la habitación y se sentó en el sillón abrazando sus piernas. Esta vez no había ningún gato con él, tan sólo estaba allí observándola, lo cual era bastante escalofriante con el aura oscura que portaba.

– Oye, Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿sabes dónde están los demás?

De pronto, se puso muy nervioso, empezó a sudar demasiado y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza murmurando noes para después ocultar su rostro tras sus rodillas. Totty suspiró al verlo.

– Igual que la otra vez –se dijo en voz baja.

Demasiados pensamientos negativos corrían por su mente en ese momento; quizá era porque, al igual que el aura de Jyushimatsu te animaba, la de Ichimatsu te deprimía. Decidió concentrarse en la ropa para no divagar más en esas inquietudes que empezaban a revolverle el estómago.

– ¡Hola, Todomi! –saludó alguien abrazándole por la cintura desde atrás.

– ¡Kyaa! ¡Su-suéltame, Osomatsu-niisan! –le gritó sobresaltado por el repentino acercamiento– ¿Y qué es eso de Todomi? Soy Todomatsu.

– No te pongas así, era sólo una broma –se rió él, ignorando deliberadamente la última parte.

– Hey, _sisuta_ , ¿necesitas ayuda? –habló Karamatsu interponiéndose entre ambos disimuladamente.

– Sí, gracias, Karamatsu-niisan.

Poco después llegaron los que faltaban, pero, desde la llegada de los dos mayores, Todomatsu mantenía el ceño fruncido: los malos pensamientos no le dejaban y oírles llamarle en femenino sólo lo hacía peor.

* * *

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, toda la que podía haber en esa casa de locos, excepto porque Totty se saltó el postre para poder ir a cambiarse antes que sus hermanos. Sabía lo pervertidos que podían llegar a ser, incluso siendo su hermano con cuerpo de mujer, y prefería evitar momentos bochornosos. Terminó justo a tiempo, porque a ellos ni se les ocurrió llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, aunque tampoco es que tuvieran esa costumbre. Totty ayudó a preparar el futón, notando el nerviosismo de Choromatsu en el tembleque de sus manos al colocarlo.

– ¿Pasa algo, Choromatsu-niisan?

Él paseó su mirada por los demás fugazmente y luego la posó en los ojos de ella con tanta seriedad como pudo. El resto se giró hacia ellos con curiosidad.

– Pues, me preguntaba si…, quiero decir, ¿vas a dormir con nosotros? –tuvo que corregir sus maneras recordando a quién le estaba hablando.

– ¿Qué? Pues claro, ya no estoy enfadado –respondió Todomatsu con naturalidad.

– Ah, ¿que estabas enfadada? –Osomatsu no pudo mantener la boca cerrada y pensó que estaría bien aprovechar la situación para mofarse de su hermanito.

– Mejor cállate, niisan. No estoy de humor.

Los otros le miraron extrañados por la respuesta y después apuñalaron al hermano mayor con la mirada; a nadie le sorprendió ver espadas y otras armas saliendo de la nada. Totty sabía que se contradecía, pero no le importaba; de pronto, sólo quería dormir y no saber más de nadie. Esperaba que al día siguiente todo estuviera solucionado, así que ocupó su sitio usual y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El resto le imitó de inmediato, con distintas expresiones en sus rostros, pero todos mostrando u ocultando su preocupación por el menor; el único que parecía estar verdaderamente tranquilo era Osomatsu.

– No puedo dormir –pensó Totty, mirando la expresión relajada del mayor de los sextillizos–. ¿Puede ser verdad que me prefieran como chica? Nuestros padres lo dejaron claro incluso antes de que esto pasara, pero ellos…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver a Osomatsu removerse y estirar uno de sus brazos para tocar su pecho mostrando una sonrisa pervertida. Totty se echó hacia atrás conteniendo un grito y, tan pronto como lo hizo, chocó con Karamatsu; él ni se inmutó, seguía durmiendo boca arriba con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, dejando escapar pequeños ronquidos que eran totalmente eclipsados por los de Jyushimatsu.

– Osomatsu-niisan nunca cambiará –se dijo mirándole con molestia para luego suspirar–. Por lo menos, Karamatsu-niisan sí trata de ayudarme, **ha estado ahí desde el principio**.

Como si le hubieran invocado, el segundo se giró hacia Totty, rodeándole con uno de sus brazos. El menor se sorprendió, pero después sonrió empezando a sentirse adormecido.

– Sea como sea, no tengo de qué preocuparme, ésto no durará mucho.

Y con ese pensamiento colocó su mano sobre la que Osomatsu había extendido, antes de cerrar los ojos. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido sintió un suave apretón por parte del mayor, pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse si era verdad o su imaginación, pues Morfeo ya le había atraído a sus brazos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí el cap 2. He decidido dejar varias cosas a la interpretación de los lectores tal como hace la serie. Por si no se nota, las palabras en **negrita** son para hacer énfasis sobre ellas y las palabras en _cursiva_ son palabras mal pronunciadas, si hay algún texto o mensaje grabado lo pondré  subrayado. Me gustaría añadir que, a pesar de lo que han dicho en el puesto de Chibita, «del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho» y ahí lo dejo XD

Por favor, si os gusta la historia dejadme reviews, ver vuestras opiniones me da ideas y hace que pueda actualizar más rápido, además que si escribo motivada me suelen salir mejor los capítulos.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	3. Lluvia de flechas

Todomatsu abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño, como se había convertido en su costumbre. Tomó aire antes de mirar hacia el espejo y… suspiró.

– Otra vez tú. ¿Es que no piensas devolverme mi vida? –le dijo a su reflejo con una mirada cansada.

Allí estaba de nuevo, esa chica aún desconocida para él, mirándole tras el cristal. Apartó la mirada y se cambió de ropa allí mismo, pues todavía seguía incomodándole cambiarse delante de sus hermanos con ese aspecto. Era el sexto día que repetía ese ritual matutino.

Salió vestida con su sudadera rosa y zapatos de siempre, pero ahora llevaba una falda vaquera en vez de sus usuales pantalones. Vio bajar a Jyushimatsu corriendo, pero, antes de que pudiera saludarle, éste ya había empezado a darle vueltas en el aire.

– ¡Buenos díastrike, Totty-chan~! –exclamó y sin más la dejó en el suelo y se fue corriendo a la sala.

Ella no pudo hacer más que reír y seguirle; sin embargo, cuando iba a entrar, el resto de sus hermanos bajó armando escándalo como siempre.

– Buenos días.

– Buenos días. ¡Hey, Jyushimatsu! ¡No es justo que te escapes de recoger el futón, hoy te tocaba a ti! –gritó Choromatsu adelantándose a los demás para ir a regañar al quinto hermano.

– ¿En serio cree que Jyushimatsu-niisan va a escucharle? –preguntó Totty sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo.

– ¿En serio cree que alguien le escucha? –le respondió Ichimatsu con voz siempre gutural.

Ella le sonrió con complicidad logrando que él apartase la mirada mientras pasaba por su lado. De nuevo, sus ojos se volvieron tristes; no quería que lo que le ocurría afectase a la relación que tenía con sus hermanos.

– Venga, Todomi. Si no te das prisa, Jyushimatsu se comerá toda la comida –Osomatsu puso una mano en su espalda y la guió hacia dentro de la sala.

Una risita por parte del mencionado y de inmediato se sentó a la mesa sin importar que Choromatsu siguiera gritándole. El tercero finalmente se resignó y ocupó también su lugar al igual que ya había hecho Ichimatsu. Poco después, se les unieron Todomatsu y Osomatsu y empezaron a desayunar sin esperar al que faltaba.

– ¿Papá y mamá han salido tan temprano? –preguntó Choromatsu viendo la mesa vacía en la habitación contigua.

– Sí, ahora que recuerdo mencionaron que tenían que ir a algún sitio hoy.

Tras esas palabras de Totty todos la miraron con caras terroríficas y sonrisas retorcidas. Ella no pudo evitar echarse a temblar por el repentino cambio de actitud en sus hermanos.

– Ch-chicos, ¿q-qué pasa?

– No te hagas el inocente, sabes perfectamente qué pasa –le dijo Ichimatsu.

– Te has acercado mucho a Karamatsu-niisan desde que te transformaste, ¿no, Totty? –preguntó Jyushimatsu con la mirada ensombrecida, haciendo de esa forma que su sonrisa se viera aterradora– ¿Es tu favorito ahora?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Era por eso?! –Todomatsu no esperaba que se pusieran así porque tuviera un favorito; es decir, ya antes le dijeron que eso estropearía su relación, pero no creía que fuera para tanto; de todos modos… –Escuchad, no tengo ningún favorito; si acaso, todos sois mi hermano favorito.

El ambiente se calmó un poco; Jyushimatsu había vuelto a su semblante alegre de siempre, pero se notaba que con la más mínima chispa podía estallar de nuevo, y los demás la miraban con desconfianza, exigiéndole una explicación.

– Lo que pasa con Karamatsu es que estuvo apoyándome desde el primer momento. Ese día, cuando salí del baño, él me estaba esperando y me acompañó a contárselo a nuestros padres. Le estoy agradecido, pero ya se me pasará.

– Ah…, eso lo aclara todo –dijo Osomatsu con su usual sonrisa relajada.

La tensa atmósfera de disipó de inmediato; no hubo ningún tipo de disculpa, tan sólo siguieron comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Al poco, llegó Karamatsu, apoyándose en la puerta para intentar lucir genial a pesar de su evidente enfado.

– _Burazas_ , creo que recogisteis el futón sin notar que yo aún dormía en él, pero no os preocupéis por mí; a los _cool guys_ como yo nada puede retenerles por mucho tiempo –no era sarcasmo, sólo amabilidad, **excesiva** amabilidad.

– Nadie lo ha hecho, Kusomatsu -le respondió Ichimatsu sin mirarle; tampoco le importaba que una flecha se hubiese clavado en el pecho del segundo.

– Creo que ya se me ha pasado –dijo Totty en un tono cínico, ignorado cómo otra flecha se le clavaba al pobre de Karamatsu.

– ¡¿Y esa por qué ha sido?!

– Anda, deja de armar escándalo y ven a comer –le dijo Choromatsu cansado ya de tanto griterío.

Karamatsu obedeció, sentándose entre Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu como era habitual. Nada nuevo había acontecido esa mañana.

* * *

Pasado el mediodía, todos estaban en su habitación. Sospechosamente, Totty estaba tomando otra ropa algo más de salir: una camiseta blanca con un lazo en el cuello rosa, una falda plisada a juego con el lazo, su antiguo sombrero de paja con una cinta rosa, unos calcetines blancos y unos zapatos de vestir oscuros.

– ¿Vas a salir, Totty? –le preguntó Choromatsu sin ocultar su curiosidad.

– Sí, he pensado que podría aprovechar esto para reconciliarme con Aida y Sacchi –y no diría más, no tenían por qué saber de lo que hacía fuera de casa.

– Oh, yo quiero ir con Totty-chan. ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Muscle, muscle! –gritó Jyushimatsu animado.

– Sí, ¿por qué no vamos todos? Nunca nos dejas acompañarte –se quejó Osomatsu de manera infantil.

– ¿Habéis olvidado lo que pasó la última vez que os inmiscuisteis en mis asuntos? ¿Aquel día en el Sutabaa? –le respondió él irritado y sin darles tiempo a responder salió de la habitación.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos con el mismo plan en sus mentes: la seguirían, quisiera o no.

Ya en la calle, se quedaron escondidos observando cómo, en la terraza de un café, Totty se divertía charlando con esas chicas. Empezaban a aburrirse y pensaban regresar a casa cuando escucharon algo interesante.

– Entonces, ¿de qué conoces a Totty? –preguntó Sacchi con ojos curiosos.

– ¿Sois familia o algo así? Os parecéis mucho… –Aida parecía más bien sospechosa.

– No, digo, sí. Totty y sus hermanos son mis primos lejanos, pero llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos y apenas hablábamos. Realmente no les conozco mucho –respondió sin mayor dificultad la nombrada Todomi.

– Ya está renegando de nosotros otra vez –susurró Choromatsu con el ceño fruncido como el resto.

– Pues ten cuidado, esos tipos son muy raros –le advirtió Aida.

– Sí, y Totty es el peor. ¡Con lo lindo que parecía! –se lamentó Sacchi.

– Je, je~. Bueno, yo no creo que Totty sea tan malo. Quizás la culpa la tienen sus hermanos.

– ¿Tú crees? -preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, se oyó un murmullo que decía «Totty» por parte de todos los hermanos. El mencionado se tensó, pero pronto recuperó la compostura.

– Chicas, ¿habéis oído algo? –preguntó la mujer de coleta alta; a lo que las otras negaron.

– Me tengo que ir un momentito, ahora vuelvo –informó Totty con una amable sonrisa.

Sus hermanos se prepararon para seguirla, pero se quedaron helados al ver que iba hacia ellos. Ninguno de ellos logró escapar, el menor se las arregló para arrastrarles a todos a un callejón sin salida. Karamatsu fue lanzado a un contenedor de basura sin que a nadie le importara lo más mínimo.

– ¡¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?! ¡Os dije que no os metierais en mis asuntos! –les gritó fuera de sí, poniendo una cara que podía rivalizar sin problemas con las de Totoko cuando se enfadaba.

– Fue idea de Osomatsu-niisan –acusó Choromatsu.

– Es nuestro deber como hermanos. Hicimos lo mismo con Jyushimatsu, no te pongas así.

– ¿Eh…? ¿Eh? –el quinto parecía no entender de qué hablaban.

– ¡Eso es diferente! He estado saliendo con mis amigas muchas veces y esta es la primera vez que me seguís. ¿Podéis decirme por qué?

Nadie se atrevía a responder; incluso sacaron a Karamatsu del contenedor para ver si podían hacerle responder, pero él estaba igual que todos. Sabían que juntos podían contra Totty, pero… una inquietud de hace tiempo se revolvía en sus mentes.

– ¿Sabéis qué? No voy a perder más tiempo con vosotros. Volved a casa y fingiré que esto no ha pasado –mandó desganada, ahora no importaba el orden de nacimiento.

Ellos salieron corriendo tan pronto como lo escucharon; Ichimatsu giró por un momento, sólo para verla cabizbaja y apretando los puños, temblando. Eso le hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño en sospecha, pero rápidamente apartó la mirada y aceleró para alcanzar a los demás.

Totty esperó un poco, hasta asegurarse de que no estarían a la vista, y salió del callejón. Miró a ambos lados y soltó un suspiro; mas, cuando iba a comenzar a caminar, chocó con alguien.

– Ah, lo siento –se disculpó la otra persona y después salió corriendo.

– Esa chica… –fue el pensamiento de Totty, pero le quitó importancia sacudiendo la cabeza y regresó con sus amigas.

* * *

Durante la cena, empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa sin importancia; pero, sin que Totty se diera cuenta, los demás tenían otra conversación a través de sus miradas. Finalmente, cuando Jyushimatsu terminó de comer, decidió acabar con tanto secretismo.

– Totty-chan, ¿no quieres volver a ser hombre?

El silencio se hizo; ¿por qué tenía que ser tan directo? Además, para el menor de los Matsuno eso no venía a cuento, de modo que tardó un poco un reaccionar.

– Claro que sí, pero no sé cómo.

– En primer lugar, piensa en por qué te convertiste, alguna razón tiene que haber –pidió pacientemente Choromatsu.

– Aparte de que fueras tan afeminado –rió Osomatsu, ganándose una mirada despectiva por parte de su hermano menor–. ¡Si en el fondo no has cambiado nada!

– Bueno, el Dios de las Citas Grupales se enfadó conmigo sin razón y me transformó –les explicó sin quitarle la mirada al mayor, pero, de pronto, su rostro se iluminó–. Ahora que recuerdo, dijo que podría volver a la normalidad si reparaba mis errores o cuando le diera la gana.

– Uff… Pues entonces hay mucho que hacer –se burló Osomatsu.

– ¡¿Quieres cerrar el pico, hermano mayor de mierda?! –esta vez Totty no pudo quedarse callado.

– ¡Ouch! Hieres los sentimientos de tu oniichan –respondió él fingiendo estar afectado, pero pronto se le escapó una risita.

Todos le miraron con una gotita de sudor en la frente, algunos bastante irritados; pero, finalmente, decidieron que su hermano mayor no tenía remedio y continuaron hablando.

– Si es el Dios de las Citas Grupales, debe ser por algo que hiciste en tu cita –opinó Choromatsu.

– Esa cita a la que no quisiste llevarnos… –apuntó Ichimatsu en tono sombrío; parecía que ardería en cualquier momento.

– ¿De qué te quejas? Si tú ni siquiera querías ir –le reprochó Todomatsu, haciendo que él apartara la mirada–. Además, mi único error en esa cita fue llevar a Atsushi-kun y lo hecho, hecho está, debe ser otra cosa.

– ¿Quizás fue lo que nos dijiste? –Karamatsu aportó su idea apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa y recolocándose las gafas con un gesto serio.

– No creo que tenga que ver con vosotros, pero, ¿a qué te refieres? –cuestionó Totty, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con inocencia.

– Bueno, ya sabes, _sisuta_ …

– No, no sé –realmente no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando.

– Totty-chan, ¿no estás feliz con unos hermanos mayores como nosotros? –dijo Jyushimatsu. A pesar de su eterna mueca alegre, sus ojos reflejaban algo de inquietud.

– ¿Nos odias…? –viniendo de Ichimatsu, sonaba más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

– ¿Nos miras por encima del hombro? –Choromatsu terminó de repetir las preguntas que Osomatsu hizo aquella vez; su **preocupación** se notaba a leguas, él nunca supo ocultar sus emociones.

Le miraron expectantes; Totty se había quedado mudo, observándoles con los ojos muy abiertos para después agachar la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo ensombreciera parte de su rostro.

– Sí… –respondió tal como esa vez, causando una gran conmoción en sus hermanos. Ya no podían poner el «estaba enfadado» como excusa; esos eran lo verdaderos sentimientos de su hermano menor– Y de verdad no quiero decir esto, pero también pienso que sois unos inútiles, cabezas huecas, no tenéis habilidades sociales…

Todomatsu siguió con su retahíla de insultos en un tono neutro, como si sólo estuviese hablando del tiempo, y a cada insulto sus hermanos se retorcían de dolor en el suelo.

– ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Ya lo hemos entendido! -gritó Osomatsu, ya que todos ellos estaban llenos de flechas.

– ¡Tú quieres matarnos! Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Es eso! –aseguró Choromatsu tratando en vano de ocultar su decepción tras una máscara de enfado.

– _My little sisuta_ , ¿por qué nos dices palabras tan hirientes? –preguntó Karamatsu en tono lastimero, a pesar de que pretendía ser dramático.

Mientras tanto, Jyushimatsu medio lloriqueaba intentando quitarle una flecha a Ichimatsu, quien yacía con los manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho como si estuviera en un ataúd. Todomatsu lo notó y decidió que ya era hora del gran final.

– Pero, a pesar de todo eso, **os quiero** –dijo con sinceridad mostrándoles una traviesa sonrisa, casi podía vérsele una cola y cuernos de demonio; eso era lo que se habían ganado por seguirle.

Un suspiro colectivo hizo desaparecer las flechas y todos volvieron a sus lugares; pero, poco duró la calma.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Eso es como darnos una paliza y después hacernos el «sana, sana»! –le gritó Choromatsu.

– Más bien, como hacernos escuchar todo el repertorio de frases dolorosas de Kusomatsu y luego darnos peras –añadió Ichimatsu indiferente.

El segundo ocultó su disgusto centrando su atención en el menor, quien acababa de soltar una pequeña risa y les miraba sonriendo.

– La verdad es que no sería lo mismo sin vosotros; por mucho que me molestéis, sois mis hermanos y quiero que estéis a mi lado –Todomatsu no tenía problema en expresar sus sentimientos, ya fueran buenos o malos, y una vez más lo demostraba.

Jyushimatsu, de inmediato, saltó por encima de la mesa para abrazar a Totty en lo que los demás asimilaban lo que había dicho. ¿De verdad podía pensar cosas tan diferentes sobre ellos? Fuera como fuera, una sonrisa genuina se mostró en sus rostros.

– Casi me arrepiento de haberte quitado el dinero para ir al Pachinko en venganza –comentó Osomatsu largando una carcajada perezosa.

– Ah, no importa. Sabía que lo harías, así que se lo tome prestado a Choromatsu-niisan –contestó Totty con simpleza.

– Oh… Chica lista –dijo el mayor y de inmediato sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara mirando al de verde.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que prestado?!

– Pues sí, igual que Osomatsu-niisan –respondió Todomatsu como si nada, lanzándole una mirada cómplice al nombrado.

– Je, je… Sí. ¡Cómo se nota que soy tu oniichan! –exclamó muy feliz aprovechando que estaba sentado junto a él para abrazarle y frotar su mejilla con la del menor.

Con ese comentario empezaron a reír y, como solía pasarles, la risa se les contagió a los demás, incluso a Choromatsu por mucho que intentara resistirlo. En medio de las risas, Totty procesó bien las palabras de su hermano mayor y se detuvo de golpe.

– Espera…, ¿qué?

– Bien, pues si no sabemos que has hecho mal, tendremos que esperar –dedujo el tercer hermano.

– Pero no dejes que las complejidades de tu nueva forma te impidan conocer la felicidad; nosotros velaremos por ti como fieles guardianes por su princesa –por supuesto, las palabras de Karamatsu no podían ser más que dolorosas en una situación como esa.

– Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay. ¡Duele! ¡Sálvame, Jyushimatsu-niisan! –gritó Totty lanzándose a los brazos del quinto, quien en seguida la abrazó de forma protectora.

– Oye, Karamatsu, no nos metas a todos en el mismo saco. ¡Ay!, mis costillas –se quejó Osomatsu riendo y retorciéndose del dolor al mismo tiempo.

– Ven aquí, Kusomatsu –llamó Ichimatsu levantándose para ir a por él con las manos empuñadas y los dientes apretados.

Choromatsu se tomó el puente de la nariz y suspiró negando con la cabeza; viendo esto, podía entender parte de los pensamientos de Totty. Sin embargo, lo dicho por Karamatsu, aunque exageradamente adornado, era verdad. **Ellos la cuidarían** , como siempre se cuidaban los hermanos Matsuno.

* * *

¡Hola!

Siento si este cap no ha sido tan divertido o tierno como los otros, pero ya extrañaba la parte demoníaca de Totty. También les pediría que intentaran leer entre lineas, aunque creo que la lectura puede disfrutarse igual sin hacerlo, pero quizá capten algún matiz interesante. Como ven, Jyushi también se subió al carro de "ponerle mote nuevo a Totty", pero el «chan» puede usarse para chicas o de cariño, de modo que, siendo él, nunca sabremos por qué le dice así XD Esta una actualización en tiempo record gracias a Bel-chan ❤

Respondiendo a su review: Me alegro de que compartamos favorito ^-^ Y bueno, aunque no haya yaoi eso no quita que haya momentos tiernos o con insinuaciones incestuosas entre ellos XD Todos le están ayudando a su manera, pero a algunos se les hace más fácil que a otros y en algunos se nota más. De todos modos, estoy trabajando para no centrar tanto el foco en los dos mayores, pero resulta divertido ver cómo se comportan los más protectores ante la versión femenina de su hermanito; y además son los que se me hace más fácil manejar después de Totty, pero quiero que haya "tiempo de cámara" para todos.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	4. Aliados y enemigos

Ese iba a ser un gran día para Todomatsu: por la mañana tendría una cita que podía decidir su futuro y por la tarde Totoko daría un concierto. Con ese pensamiento, se levantó temprano para prepararse; aunque aún tenía ciertas reservas, había vuelto a vestirse en su cuarto. En cuanto terminó fue al baño, sin molestarse en decirles nada a los demás, y comenzó a arreglarse para el gran día; sin embargo, antes de poder darse cuenta, el reflejo logró aislarle de todo por un instante.

– No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, pero, si todo empezó por una cita, otra podría terminarlo, ¿no? –reflexionó mientras acariciaba su pelo, decidiendo qué peinado llevaría– De todos modos, si no funciona también salgo ganando.

Le sonrió a la chica del espejo; era consciente de que, mientras ella estuviera allí, era una **aliada** potencial para escalar en la pirámide de la sociedad. Quizá empezaba a agradarle, pero eso no significaba que quisiera quedarse así para siempre.

Cuando acabó, vio a sus hermanos bajando. Parecía que, sin importar a qué hora, cuando terminaba su ritual sus hermanos estaban allí. Tras los respectivos saludos, los cuatro recién llegados fueron a desayunar y él le gritó al que faltaba.

– ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan! ¡Date prisa! ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!

– ¡Hai, hai! –respondió el quinto acompañado por el sonido de cosas cayendo y chocando.

– A saber cómo estará dejando la habitación –comentó Choromatsu–. No pienso ser yo el que la recoja luego.

– Tranquilo, yo lo haré, _buraza_ –se ofreció Karamatsu y después le echó un vistazo a Totty–. Hoy estás especialmente _beauty_ , _my sisuta_. ¿A qué se debe tu bella apariencia?

– No sé, quizás tengo la maldición de ser tan lindo –bromeó poniendo una mano empuñada frente a sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban con falsa inocencia.

Los demás rodaron la mirada; entre el doloroso y la diva acabarían matándoles de tanto engreimiento. Totty se sentó a la mesa mientras esperaba a su hermano y todos volvieron a centrar su atención en su desayuno, suponiendo que el menor no quería contarles adónde iba; sin embargo, Choromatsu no podía dejar de mirarle de reojo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Eh… Totty, no deberías sentarte así.

– ¿Por?

Estaba como normalmente, con las piernas colocadas más o menos al estilo indio. Entonces cayó en la cuenta y se puso de rodillas usando la parte inferior del vestido que llevaba para asegurarse de cubrirse.

– ¡Y tú a dónde estabas mirando para verlo, ¿eh?! –protestó avergonzada.

– ¡Eso es algo que se ve aunque no lo intentes!

– Ju, ju, ju. Pajamatsu ataca de nuevo –comentó Osomatsu con una mano delante de su boca tratando de esconder la risa pícara.

Eso fue suficiente para que el primer y el tercer hermano empezaran a discutir. Los demás no le tomaron importancia, esas peleas eran el pan de cada día. Totty miró hacia la puerta un tanto impaciente.

– Menos mal que mi cita es con Jyushimatsu-niisan –comentó.

– ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron los otros al unísono, sorprendidos.

De alguna forma eso provocó que un poco de comida se estrellara en la cara de Karamatsu al distraerse, haciendo que Ichimatsu le mirara con una media sonrisa.

– Es que una amiga mía está interesada en él, pero es muy tímida y me dijo que hiciésemos una cita doble, ella llevará a un amigo –explicó Totty con simpleza–. ¿Qué os pensabais?

– Ah… No, nada –respondió Karamatsu recuperando su postura "cool" mientras se limpiaba.

– Sólo se nos hizo raro –respaldó Choromatsu claramente aliviado.

– Ja. No sabía que te gustaban los chicos, Toddy –bromeó Osomatsu sin contener una carcajada seca.

– ¡No me gustan! ¡Y deja de inventarme motes! –le regañó Todomatsu ofendido, pero intentó tranquilizarse–. Lo que pasa es que mi amiga es hija de una persona importante y…

– Ya veo, lo de siempre –le interrumpió el hermano mayor desinteresado.

– Realmente es un vil monstruo –murmuró Ichimatsu con la voz ronca; por algo pensaba que el menor era el más peligroso de todos.

Sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo, Jyushimatsu entró en la sala, cargó a Totty cual saco de patatas y se despidió de todos.

– ¡Sayonarahomerun!

– ¡Espera! ¡Déjame en el suelo, Jyushimatsu-niisan! –chilló Todomatsu.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue cómo se cerraba la puerta mientras el de amarillo empezaba a decir sus típicos «¡Muscle, muscle! ¡Hustle, Hustle!» y la "chica" insistía en que la bajara. Los demás se quedaron desconcertados por un momento, hasta que procesaron lo que había pasado y siguieron con su desayuno como si nada.

* * *

Jyushimatsu, después de muchos gritos y regaños, dejó que Totty caminara a su lado. Iba tan sonriente y lleno de ánimo como siempre, vestido con su uniforme de béisbol amarillo.

– Niisan, deberías haber dejado que te eligiera yo la ropa –suspiró Todomatsu, sacando el móvil de su bolso para ver la hora–. Además, ya no podemos volver o no llegaremos a tiempo.

Su hermano respondió con una de sus risas tontas, pero contagiosas, sacándole una leve sonrisa a su acompañante. Después tomó su mano, si es que podía llamársele así, pues sólo entrelazó sus dedos sin dejar que sus palmas se tocaran. Caminaron un rato así con el pequeño juego de volver a unir sus manos cada vez que se separaban, frecuentemente por la hiperactividad del mayor de ellos.

– Hey, Totty-chan, ¿tu amiga es guapa? –preguntó en su habitual tono elevado.

– No está mal, supongo –contestó la nombrada, pensativa.

– ¿Tiene pechos grandes?

– Bueno… –ella miró sus propios pechos y luego sonrió con ironía–, no me comparo con ella en eso.

– ¡Totty-chan tiene pechos pequeños! –gritó divertido.

– ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan! ¡No grites eso en plena calle! –le regañó la joven, totalmente avergonzada, para después hacer un puchero mirándole fijamente.

– Ja, ja, ja. Perdón, perdón –se disculpó el mayor sin dejar de sonreír.

Totty bajó la mirada; realmente le preocupaba que no supiera comportarse en una cita. No todas las chicas eran como esa con la que su hermano estuvo teniendo citas, de hecho, dudaba que alguna chica en su sano juicio fuese capaz de tolerarle.

– Niisan, esto es importante para mí, por favor, no lo estropees –pidió en un tono suave.

Esa era su oportunidad de regresar a la normalidad. Creía haberlo entendido; la anterior cita fue un desastre para él, por eso, si tenía una buena, quizás volvería a ser chico. Más allá de lo que pudiera conseguir de esa chica al afianzar lazos, era eso lo que le importaba.

– No te preocupes, Totty, ¡nos divertiremos! –dijo Jyushimatsu intentando transmitirle su ánimo.

Entonces él tomó su mano, la cual había soltado sin darse cuenta en su regaño, y ella le miró dudosa por un instante, pero finalmente sonrió. Su hermano empezó a balancear sus manos, continuando con el tonto juego que tenían. Eso era lo que con su agarre le transmitía: vitalidad, diversión, alegría, **juego**.

Poco después llegaron al lugar. Los otros ya estaban esperando y, cuando les vieron, la amiga de Todomatsu agitó una mano hacia ellos.

– ¡Aquí, Todomi!

– ¡Ya vamos!

Soltó la mano de Jyushimatsu antes de acercarse y les sonrió a los que esperaban en la mesa; pero, cuando le vio la cara al chico se quedó helado.

– Este es Atsushi-kun –les presentó su amiga–. Espero que os llevéis bien.

– Eh… Y-yo soy Todomi. Encantada –aunque por dentro estaba pidiendo que le tragara la tierra, se esforzaba por parecer amigable.

– Igualmente –él mostró una sonrisa amable.

La situación era completamente absurda, el tipo que le robó todo el protagonismo en su anterior cita ahora sería la suya. Era un mal comienzo.

– ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¿No ha sido ya suficiente castigo? –pensó Todomatsu algo desesperado.

Miró a Jyushimatsu pidiendo ayuda, pero él ya había empezado a divertirse con su cita; sorprendentemente a ella parecían gustarle sus gracias. Sin más remedio, volvió a mirar a Atsushi, sonriendo por compromiso cuando le habló.

– Parece que tu primo y tú sois muy cercanos.

– Ah, sí. Es fácil llevarse bien con Jyushimatsu-n…

Tuvo que callarse antes de decir «niisan»; si bien entre primos se podían llamar así a veces, eso no cuadraba con la historia que le había inventado a Todomi y no quería hacerle sospechar. Iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse a hablar así en público.

– Sí, se ve muy sociable. ¿Sabes?, yo soy amigo de Todomatsu.

– ¡Ya está haciéndose el interesante! ¡¿Y por qué no ha añadido «kun»?! –gritaba internamente el Matsuno menor, pero supo ocultar sus emociones tan sólo dejando que el sombrero rosa que llevaba hiciera sombra en la parte superior de su rostro.

– No, no lo sabía. Aunque no me sorprende, mi primo es muy popular y tiene muchos amigos, tanto hombres como mujeres.

– No lo dudo, pero lo cierto es que, aunque esté siempre rodeado de gente, tiene algo que… no sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si no se implicara realmente con ninguno de sus amigos –opinó Atsushi con total sinceridad.

– Maldito… –pensó; había intentado echarse flores y él le había dado la vuelta– Me las va a pagar cuando vuelva a ser hombre. Sí, cuando eso pase ya no tendrá Todomi a la que reclamarle.

– Pero ya no hablemos de ellos, cuéntame de ti. ¿Qué te gusta hacer? –le preguntó su interlocutor aumentando su sonrisa.

– Pues me…

– ¡Ay! ¡Eres un grosero! ¡Tonto! –una bofetada sonó interrumpiendo la conversación.

– Niis… ¡Jyushimatsu, ¿estás bien?! –con la preocupación, a Todomatsu estuvo a punto de escapársele el «niisan» otra vez.

– ¡Hai, hai! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Hustle, hustle! –respondió él levantándose de inmediato con un salto para demostrar que no mentía.

– ¡Ah! ¡No quiero volver a verte ni en pintura! ¡Y a ti tampoco, Todomi! –gritó la chica y se marchó de allí enfadada.

– ¿Pero yo qué he hecho? –dijo la mencionada, sorprendida.

– Ella es como Todomatsu: si no consigue lo que quiere, corta toda relación con los medios –le explicó Atsushi amablemente–. Ah, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros también tengamos que hacerlo, podemos seguir con la cita nosotros.

– No, gracias. He venido con mi her… primo y no sería justo que yo me quedara. Es como… la regla no escrita de las citas dobles. Bueno, adiós –se despidió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Se marchó confiando en que Jyushimatsu le seguía, de hecho, sus pasos eran demasiado ruidosos como para no reconocerlos. Estaba furioso, pero tuvo que contenerse hasta estar lo bastante lejos del lugar de la cita. ¡Había sido un maldito desastre! No sólo Jyushimatsu había espantado a su amiga, sino que Atsushi le estuvo insultando sin saber que le tenía delante.

– Totty, ¿estás enfadado? –le habló su hermano con un tono menos enérgico del habitual.

– No… No pasa nada, Jyushimatsu-niisan. Has oído lo que ha dicho, ¿no? Esa chica me estaba usando para llegar a ti, así que no merece la pena. Es mejor así –habló con voz cansada.

Lo cierto es que su hermano no tenía la culpa; esa chica no le importaba, lo que verdaderamente le ponía de los nervios es ser comparado con una persona tan ruin y manipuladora como ella.

– Pero… a mí me enfadó lo que estaba diciendo ese chico de ti. ¿No te molestó eso? –Jyushimatsu le miró curioso tapándose la boca con un puño.

Totty se quedó un poco desconcertado, ¿acaso era por eso qué…? No, era Jyushimatsu, él no podría, ¿o sí? Lo que pasaba por la mente del quinto hermano era un verdadero misterio; pero eso no le impedía responder.

– Claro que sí, es un mentiroso. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablar mal de mí a mis espaldas? ¡Y más con una chica! –poco a poco estaba sacando su rabia, pero la tristeza le invadió al recordar el verdadero objetivo de la cita–. Supongo que tendré que seguir siendo mujer un poco más.

De repente, su hermano se detuvo y miró nervioso hacia los lados como si buscara algo. Todomatsu levantó la mirada y entonces no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa cuando Jyushimatsu volvió a cargarle, esta vez en sus brazos.

– ¡Bájame, niisan! La gente nos está mirando –dijo avergonzada, pero lo cierto es que estaba disfrutando del abrazo que le blindaba su hermano mayor al llevarle así.

Su aura se le contagiaba, los problemas e inquietudes desaparecían. Era prácticamente imposible estar triste con Jyushimatsu presente; y se lo agradecían, todos ellos, en silencio, se lo agradecían.

* * *

La hora del concierto de Totoko llegó y todos los hermanos estaban muy animados por ello, a pesar de ser los únicos espectadores. Animaron con todo su corazón, haciéndole los coros todo el tiempo, pero nadie pudo evitar que al final la ídol se echara a llorar.

– ¡Buaa! ¿Por qué no tengo más fans? ¿No soy lo suficientemente linda? Incluso ella sólo ha venido porque la habéis traído vosotros y Todomatsu-kun seguro ha preferido irse con sus amigos –se lamentaba entre llantos y los hermanos compartían su sufrimiento.

– ¡No, no! ¡Totty no ha ido a ningún sitio! ¡Está aquí! ¡Esta chica es Totty! –dijo Choromatsu intentando contener las lágrimas mientras tomaba a su hermano menor por los hombros y le ponía frente a la chica.

– Ah, ¿en serio?, pfff… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! –de un momento a otro, Totoko estalló en risas y el ambiente cambió por completo.

– ¡¿Por qué tenías que decírselo?! ¡Se supone que para los demás soy vuestra prima! Tú mismo dijiste que era mejor mantenerlo así –le regañó el menor tomándole de la camiseta y mirándole con una de esas caras que aterrorizarían al mismísimo diablo.

– ¡Sólo quería consolarla! –se defendió él, pero sabía que en esa discusión llevaba las de perder.

– ¡¿Pero cómo ha pasado?! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡De verdad es muy gracioso! –su amiga de la infancia parecía tener un ataque de risa, lo que hizo que todos volvieran su vista hacia ella.

– Totoko-chan, ¿no crees que te estás pasando? –murmuró Todomatsu lo suficientemente alto para que le oyera.

– No, en realidad no –respondió ella sin dejar de reír.

Totty abrió mucho los ojos con incredulidad, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero sólo miraba a Totoko con esa expresión. Los demás se preocuparon, pero la tensión se alivió tan pronto como Todomatsu soltó una carcajada.

– Tienes razón, es demasiado divertido –ni el mismo sabía cuanta verdad y cuanta mentira había en esa afirmación.

Todos se unieron a las carcajadas sin notar las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de los ojos del menor, pero no importaba porque parecía que lloraba de la risa.

Ya en el camino de regreso a su casa; se dirigió a sus hermanos, pensativo. Era algo que le rondaba por la mente desde hace tiempo, pero lo ocurrido se lo había recordado.

– Niisan, ¿creéis que exista alguien mejor que Totoko-chan? Quiero decir, ella es genial, pero… ¿realmente es todo a lo que aspiramos?

– ¿A qué te refieres, Todomi? ¿Eso es envidia? –le preguntó Osomatsu alzando una ceja con una sonrisa burlona.

– En absoluto –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros–. Sólo tengo curiosidad. Quizás haya otra persona más adecuada para cada uno de nosotros, ¿no?

– Bueno, si es una chica como Nyaa-chan, yo no sabría a cuál elegir –confesó el tercer hermano con los ojos en forma de corazón y babeando.

– Yo no sería capaz de rechazar a ninguna de mis _Karamatsu girls_ –declaró el segundo.

– Primero tendrían que existir, Kusomatsu –dijo Ichimatsu, ganándose unas risas por parte de sus hermanos excepto del que había insultado–. De todos modos, a mí no me interesa eso.

– ¿Y tú, Jyushimatsu-niisan?

– ¡Opaii! –respondió tan rápido como de costumbre, aunque todos notaron que había estado distraído durante el resto de la charla.

– Ah… No puedo creer esto, sois todos unos traidores a Totoko-chan… –se quejó el hermano mayor tal como lo haría un niño–. En ese caso me la quedaré yo.

– ¡Osomatsu-niisan, no tienes derecho a decirnos eso! ¡Estoy seguro de que tú aceptarías a cualquier chica que se te declarara! –protestó Choromatsu, empezando así otra discusión.

Totty miró hacia el cielo. Había luna llena, lo que significaba que había pasado un mes exacto desde su transformación. Las cosas no iban tan mal **hasta ahora.**

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les trago un nuevo capítulo. Quería subirlo antes, pero me dio bloqueo al principio. Ya ven que a partir de ahora empezaré a hablar de Totty como chica o como chico según la conveniencia. ¡Ay!, este pequeño demonio que ve la paja en el ojo ajeno y no la viga en el propio. Me imaginé a Totty vestido como Marron (hija de Krilin y 18) en Dragon Ball GT, por si alguien quería saber lo que llevaba puesto en la cita. Está semana me iré de vacaciones, espero poder subir un capítulo más antes y, una vez más, ¡gracias a Bel-chan por comentar! :3

Me alegro de que te gustara el cap anterior, pero recuerda que el fic es de hurt/confort, así que aunque camuflado por la comedia va a haber momentos "tristes". Lo de Ichi has medio acertado, estaba preocupado, pero esa no era la razón, y lo de la chica lo sabrás en el siguiente. Si quieres puedes decirme lo que crees que está pasando "tras las lineas" y las interacciones que te gustaría ver.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	5. Sinceridad-Confrontación

Esa tarde, había decidido acompañar a Karamatsu a comprar; con algo de suerte su nuevo aspecto le ayudaría en la tarea de hacer que su hermano "el doloroso" se comprara algo de ropa decente. El ambiente en las calles era calmado, no había demasiada gente e iba charlado tranquilamente con su hermano. Lo cierto era que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, pero cuando se convertía en Itaimatsu… prefería estar lo más lejos posible de él.

– _Sisuta_ , ¿este lugar no te suena de algo? –le preguntó Karamatsu bajando sus gafas de sol para ver con más detenimiento a su alrededor.

Todomatsu siguió su mirada. La calle la conocía, había pasado muchas veces por allí desde su infancia, pero no conseguía reconocer ninguno de los edificios que veía; su ciudad había cambiado bastante desde que eran niños.

– ¿No era por aquí donde estaba el descampado? Seguramente ya construyeron algo –respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia.

– Sí, es una lástima ver como el tiempo impasible se lleva los lugares donde nosotros, como muchos otros, creamos algunos de nuestros más preciados recuerdos, pero se trata de un destino inevitable –Karamatsu volvía a usar su tono dramático mientras se colocaba las gafas.

– No exageres, niisan, tampoco es como si planeáramos ir de nuevo algún día. Además, no vamos a perder nuestros recuerdos sólo porque ya no esté.

No obstante, una imagen se apareció en su mente: delante de ellos, seis niños idénticos caminaban dándoles la espalda. Dos caminaban al mismo paso mientras reían divertidos con uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro, dándose eventuales empujones en actitud de broma. Otros dos iban firmemente tomados de la mano, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, lo que hacía que tuvieran que acelerar el paso para recuperar su lugar cuando se quedaban distraídos con cualquier cosa. Los últimos simplemente andaban uno al lado del otro, compartiendo una amena charla con gestos explicativos incluidos. Todomatsu no sabía que pensar al respecto, salvo que eran unos revoltosos hasta cuando sólo paseaban.

Al girar una esquina, frunció el ceño; los niños no estaban, pero esa no fue la causa de su reacción. Sin dar explicaciones, se aferró al brazo de Karamatsu y, cuando este le miró confundido, le sonrió tímidamente en respuesta mientras ocultaba su rostro en su hombro. Su hermano le devolvió la sonrisa, suponiendo que no tenía que haber ninguna razón específica para que el menor quisiera mostrarle algo de cariño. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de Totty por no llamar la atención no dieron resultado.

– Disculpa, tú eres uno de los hermanos de Todomatsu-kun, ¿no? –dijo la persona que intentaba evitar, el ser sextillizos le había jugado una mala pasada una vez más.

– Así es, soy Karamatsu. ¿Eres uno de sus amigos?

– ¿Acaso es la hora de las preguntas obvias? –se preguntó Todomatsu algo fastidiado por no haber conseguido pasar de largo.

– Sí, mi nombre es Atsushi –se presentó con una de sus sonrisas corteses–. Me preguntaba qué ha sido de Todomatsu-kun, hace mucho que no sé de él.

– Oh, él está… –empezó a decir Karamatsu nervioso, era consciente de que a Totty no le gustaría que descubriera su tapadera–. Bueno, se ha ido a un lugar donde no tiene manera de comunicarse.

– ¿Adónde ha ido? –Atsushi sonaba un tanto preocupado– Es raro que él quiera ir a un lugar así.

– Es que para que pudiera quedarme aquí tenía que irse uno con mis padres al pueblo donde vivo, pero allí no hay cobertura ni wifi –decidió contestar Totty antes de que su hermano lo estropeara más–; y, cómo sabrás, es el menor, así que seguro que se la liaron para que fuera.

– Sí, así es, creo que está bien que _my beloved buraza_ cambie de aires de vez en cuando –respondió Karamatsu apoyando la mentira, felizmente se le daba muy bien fingir una vez que tenía definido el personaje.

– Ah, ya veo –respondió, sonriendo falsamente con una gota de sudor en su frente por la forma de hablar del Matsuno mayor–. Por cierto, ¿adónde vas Todomi? Si quieres, te puedo llevar en mi coche.

Karamatsu puso mala cara al verle inclinarse levemente hacia la mencionada, quien puso una cara similar a cuando Osomatsu la manoseó durante la audición para la cita grupal; pero, cuando la vio calmarse y sonreír, supuso que aceptaría, de modo que hizo un ademán con su brazo indicándole que podía soltarle e irse.

– No, gracias. Ahora iba de compras con mi querido primo Karamatsu y no estaría bien dejarle plantado –respondió, lo cual sorprendió al mayor, aún más al sentir cómo apretaba levemente el agarre en su brazo–. Así que, adiós.

– Nos vemos –respondió Atsushi agitando su mano mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos.

– Sí, nos vemos… –susurró Totty no queriendo que le oyera en realidad mientras su sonrisa falsa caía.

Tras esa incómoda escena, soltó el brazo de su hermano mayor y caminó a su lado con la cabeza baja, pensativo. El segundo hermano le miraba con preocupación, pues no era natural que él rechazara ir con sus amigos y menos por quedar bien con él.

– Totty, ¿pasa algo con ese chico? –le preguntó serio.

– ¿Ah? –estaba demasiado distraído con sus pensamientos como para escuchar completamente la pregunta.

– No es nada, _my sisuta_.

Karamatsu pensó que no quería contarle, después de todo, Totty les había dicho mil veces que no se metieran en sus asuntos; pero, como su hermano mayor, no podía evitar preocuparse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar su mano, cubriéndola con la suya, trasmitiéndole así su apoyo y **protección**. Su hermano le miró extrañado por la acción, pero en ningún momento rechazó el contacto; es más, poco después volvió a mostrar su linda sonrisa de siempre.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, fueron primero a la zona de ropa de hombres. No tardaron mucho, pues Todomatsu acabó descartando casi todas las prendas que proponía su hermano y escogiendo las más adecuadas, o al menos las que no eran tan dolorosas. Al ver que, por hacer esto, les había sobrado dinero, Karamatsu le ofreció a su hermano que compraran algo para él y este, por supuesto, aceptó.

– Karamatsu-niisan, ¿cuál piensas que me quedaría mejor? –le preguntó mostrándole dos vestidos con una sonrisa que evidenciaba que algo tramaba.

– Oh, _my little girl_ –respondió con su usual tono–, cualquier cosa que tú lleves se verá perfecta.

Todomatsu hizo un mohín de enfado; conociendo el nefasto gusto para la moda de su hermano, pensaba escoger el contrario del que dijera, pero, con esa respuesta, no le quedaba más remedio que probárselos para poder elegir.

– Ven, niisan, acompáñame al probador. Es tu día de suerte, voy a tener que hacerte una pasarela privada –rió suavemente al ver una sonrisa genuina formarse en el rostro de Karamatsu; al parecer, estaba secretamente emocionado por la idea que su hermana fuera a desfilar para él.

Entró en el probador tras decirle al de azul que le esperara en el sillón que había enfrente, pero no había terminado de cambiarse cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

– Ah, hola, Karamatsu-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? La sección de hombres está por el otro lado.

Era Totoko, sonrió ligeramente al pensar que ella podía darle una mejor opinión que su hermano y quizás alguno que otro halago, de modo que se apresuró en ponerse el primer vestido.

– _Hello_ , Totoko-chan –ahora usaba un tono de galán–. Ya sé que no estoy en el lugar que me corresponde, pero estoy ofreciéndole mi ayuda a _my dear sisuta_ en la dura elección de escoger un vestido.

– ¿Tú? Pero si tu look es muy hortera; duele mirarlo. No creo que sepas elegir ropa –dijo ella con simpleza y sinceridad.

Sin darse cuenta, Totty había fruncido el ceño. ¿Había escuchado el corazón de su hermano partirse? ¿O sólo era su imaginación? Si bien era algo que todos pensaban y eventualmente le decían, el que su amor platónico lo hiciera de esa forma tan directa era un poco cruel. Terminó de vestirse, pero se quedó agarrando la cortina, dudando si era buena idea salir mientras Totoko estuviera allí.

– ¿También lo crees así? Mis _burazas_ dicen lo mismo –contestó Karamatsu, sonando algo desanimado, pero intentando seguir pareciendo "cool".

– Claro, cualquiera puede verlo. Oye, este vestido es bonito, ¿me lo comprarías? –preguntó Totoko, dando por hecho una respuesta afirmativa, mientras tomaba el otro vestido que había escogido Totty.

– ¿Eh…? Y-yo, por supuesto, te compraré lo que gustes –respondió el segundo Matsuno en tono de tonto enamorado.

– Ah, ¿sí? Entonces también me llevaré esto.

– ¡Basta!

El grito de Totty estremeció a los dos que conversaban. Estaba realmente enfadado, clavando sus ojos en Totoko.

– ¿Pero qué crees que haces? Ese vestido es mío.

Karamatsu se sintió aliviado al oír que esa era la razón de su enfado, pero la calma le duró poco al escuchar lo que le respondió su amiga de la infancia.

– No pone tu nombre, además ni siquiera eres una chica de verdad.

– Sí lo soy y por eso… –la joven bajó el tono al igual que la mirada y después mostró una sonrisa llena de pesar– Ahora que soy mujer y no tengo ningún interés en ti, me he dado cuenta de que no eres más que una persona despreciable que sólo busca llamar la atención y juega con los sentimientos de mis hermanos.

Tanto Totoko como Karamatsu la miraron sorprendidos. ¿De verdad había dicho eso? ¿Tanto le había molestado lo del vestido? ¿O era que negara el hecho de que era una mujer? ¿Pero no se suponía que quería volver a ser hombre? Estaban realmente confundidos y Totty aprovechó esa confusión para seguir dando su monólogo.

– Me duele haber sido tan tonto de haber dejado que jugaras también con los míos, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de salvarles de ti; por eso, ¡no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ellos jamás!

– ¿Dé que estás hablando? Son ellos quienes se acercan a mí, yo no les tocaría ni con un palo –respondió la chica con su tono de niña pija.

– ¡Yo no he dicho nada de tocar! O sea, ¿que además eres una aprovechada? –se veía realmente enfadada e indignada con la situación. A este punto, la presencia de Karamatsu había sido olvidada por ambas.

– ¡No, claro que no! O sea, ¡qué asco! ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de algo así? Ya no pienso volver a hablaros a tus hermanos y a ti. Me voy, no quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras –zanjó Totoko haciéndose la digna mientras se marchaba.

– Eh… Todomatsu…

El menor miró a su hermano y sonrió con satisfacción; lo había logrado. Caminó hacia él con estilo y cuando llegó hizo una pose mona.

– Entonces, ¿qué tal estoy?

– Te ves bien… –Karamatsu no sabía qué decir, aún estaba en shock por lo ocurrido; pero, cuando se recuperó, corrigió su respuesta al tiempo que se recolocaba las gafas– Fabulosa, _my sisuta._

– Bien, pues me llevo este. Enseguida vuelvo –le dijo sonriente y después corrió hacia el probador.

Una vez dentro, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se agrandara y se le escapara una leve risa que tuvo que callar para que su hermano no la escuchara.

– ¡Sí! ¡Ha funcionado! Si yo no tengo posibilidades con Totoko-chan, ninguno de ellos las tendrá –pensó manteniendo esa sonrisa de quien había logrado llevar a cabo una broma pesada.

Sabía que al final todo volvería a la normalidad con ella, pero esperaba que durase lo suficiente para que él ya hubiese vuelto a su ser cuando pasara. Ahora, su objetivo era hacer que los otros creyeran que fue únicamente por defenderlos, aunque si no lo conseguía tampoco importaba, ya que no podían estar enfadados con él para siempre, ¿verdad?

* * *

– Niisan, hazme caso~ –pidió tirando del brazo de su hermano con insistencia, pero Osomatsu seguía leyendo su cómic como si no le oyera.

– Choromatsu-niisan, no me ignores –le abrazó por la espalda, deslizando los brazos sobre sus hombros, pero el llamado no surtió efecto, él continuó con su atención fija en la revista de trabajos que tenía en sus manos.

– Jyushima… –antes de que pudiera terminar de decir su nombre, el quinto hermano pasó corriendo delante de él sin detenerse y se lanzó por la ventana.

– Ichimatsu-niisan... –el aura oscura del de sudadera morada se incrementó, por lo que Todomatsu cambió de idea.

– ¿De verdad me crees tan cruel, Karamatsu-niisan? –habló con un tono de niño regañado, haciendo pucheros para que al menos le mirara, sin embargo, él no contestó; su espejo era su prioridad en ese momento.

Ese era su castigo por alejar a Totoko de ellos: el vacío. No esperaba eso, quizás sí una discusión o algún tipo de maltrato físico, pero definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción.

– ¡¿Es que nadie entiende que no lo he hecho sólo por eso?! –les gritó, pero igual no recibió atención– Está bien, si no me queréis aquí no hay problema. ¡Adiós!

Tras decir eso se fue dando un portazo, provocando que los demás se miraran entre ellos. Ese último comentario les había dejado pensando que quizás habían sido demasiado duros con él, pero ya indagarían cuando volviera.

En la calle, Totty se dirigió a ese parque donde quiso esconderse de sus hermanos cuando ganó en el Pachinko y se sentó en el mismo banco que aquella vez, estirando su gorro hacia abajo como si intentase que cubriera sus ojos. No estaba llorando, y no iba a llorar, pero era frustrante ver que sus hermanos no le conocían tanto como creía. Sí, les había ocultado mucho de su vida fuera de casa, pero con ellos siempre se mostraba como era y al parecer no era suficiente.

– Disculpa, ¿me puedo sentar aquí? –le preguntó una voz femenina.

– Sí, claro –respondió él tratando de ocultar su estado emocional, así que sacó su móvil para que no fuera muy evidente que no quería mirarla.

– Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces triste –comentó la chica con timidez.

– Eh… Sí, sólo es una tonta discusión que tuve –respondió Totty extrañado porque a esa desconocida le importara saber cómo estaba.

Se dispuso a sonreírle para demostrarlo, pero al posar su vista en ella no pudo más que sorprenderse. A esa chica la había visto antes, fue con la que chocó aquel día que se enfadó con sus hermanos por seguirle y, ahora que hacían justo lo contrario, se la volvía a encontrar; pero lo que no notó aquella vez fue la muñequera amarilla con el número catorce que ella acariciaba nerviosamente en ese momento.

– Si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿qué te trae por el distrito de Akatsuka? No parece que seas de aquí.

– Ah, sí. La verdad es que acabo de mudarme –le contó la otra mujer con una leve sonrisa–. Ya estuve aquí otra vez buscando trabajo, pero no resultó. Por cierto, mi nombre es Homura.

– Ya veo, yo soy Todomi –le respondió correspondiendo el gesto. Definitivamente era ella y, ahora que lo sabía, sentía curiosidad por una cosa–. Oh, esa muñequera es muy llamativa. ¿El catorce es tu número de la suerte o algo así?

– Podría decirse que sí –la joven miró con cariño su muñequera y la acarició con mucho mimo–. Es muy preciada para mí porque me la regaló alguien la otra vez que estuve aquí y esa persona me ayudó mucho.

– ¿Una persona especial? –sonrió con sinceridad, se veía que ella aún le extrañaba.

– Sí, me gustaría poder verle, pero nuestra despedida fue muy… –la chica se detuvo, notando que estaba perdiéndose demasiado en su pasado– ¡Ah! Lo siento, estoy hablando sólo de mí. ¿Tú tienes alguna persona especial?

Totty se dio cuenta de que no tenía la suficiente confianza con ella como para pedir más detalles, de modo que prefirió responder su pregunta; aunque, la respuesta era complicada.

– Eso depende, si te refieres de forma romántica, no tengo ninguna; pero, si es en general, entonces tengo cinco –la seguridad se reflejó en su semblante, era hora de empezar la función–. Tengo cinco primos que son como mis hermanos mayores y todos son geniales a su manera.

– ¿Tantos? Es sorprendente, seguro que te protegen mucho, ¿no? Yo soy hija única y nunca he considerado a alguien mi hermano, pero imagino que debe ser muy bueno tener tantas personas cuidado de ti –ella mostró cierto anhelo en su mirada.

– Sí, lo cierto es que son ángeles cuando se trata de mí.

Estaba diciendo puras mentiras, pero lo hacía para conseguir ser su amiga; quizás podría sacar algo bueno de eso. Usualmente ocultaría la existencia de sus hermanos, pero ella conocía a Jyushimatsu y no le consideraba extraño para nada, por lo que no había riesgo de que ocurriera algo como lo del Sutabaa.

– Vaya, ya debería irme, está anocheciendo –comentó Homura mirando al cielo de color anaranjado para después volver a sonreírle a Totty–. Ha sido agradable conversar contigo, espero que volvamos a vernos.

– Yo igual –respondió ella; al menos eso era verdad.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y tomaron direcciones opuestas, pero al poco de alejarse, Totty notó que alguien le tomaba del brazo. Se giró pensando que sería Homura, pero se encontró con un hombre que nunca había visto.

– Anda, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una amiga de esa puta?

– ¿Qué tienes contra Homura-chan? –no entendía cómo una chica así podía ganarse enemigos. ¿Sería que también fingía? Ojalá que no.

– Parece que estaba en lo cierto y, si sois tan amigas, debes ser tan puta como ella, ¿no es así? Vamos, ven, no te preocupes te pagaré bien –el hombre se le acercó mostrando una sonrisa lasciva.

– ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz, pervertido! –gritó ella para seguidamente darle una bofetada y aprovechar la distracción para salir corriendo. Sin embargo, no esperó que él siguiera sin soltar su brazo después de eso, y mucho menos que le devolviera el golpe, tirándola al suelo.

– Ya me has enfadado, creo que no te pagaré después de todo –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella dejando claras sus malas intenciones.

Ella no podría reaccionar, pues estaba todavía confundida y desorientada, pero logró ver cómo alguien llegaba a su lado y se quedaba de pie allí sin decir nada. A pesar de eso, su llegada hizo que el ambiente se volviera tenebroso.

– ¿Y tú qué demonios quieres? Yo la vi primero, amigo –contestó el hombre a la defensiva, aunque sonaba un poco intimidado.

– Muérete –respondió en tono bajo, pero no por ello menos amenazante, quien estaba junto a ella.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue unos pasos alejándose apresuradamente, junto con unas disculpas por parte del desconocido por haberse metido con «su chica».

– Tch… Estúpido –bufó el que le había espantado.

– ¿Ichimatsu-niisan? –preguntó Totty una vez se recuperó de la conmoción, causando que el otro le mirara con indiferencia– ¡Eso ha sido genial!

Él se puso nervioso y apartó la mirada al oír el elogio y ver los ojos brillantes del menor, pero sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Después comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que Todomatsu le seguiría; después de un susto así, estaba seguro de que no querría ir solo por la calle durante un tiempo. De pronto, volvió a su expresión seria y decaída al verle temblar tal como hizo en aquel callejón.

– ¿Te pasa algo? –a pesar de su tono plano, sin emoción, si pudiera mirarle a los ojos quizás vería la preocupación que le causaba esa vista.

– No, sólo me duele la cara. Tendré que decirle a Choromatsu-niisan que me cure, aunque… no sé si siga enfadado –respondió frotándose la mejilla mientras miraba al suelo.

Ichimatsu suspiró hastiado, era evidente que esa no era la respuesta que buscaba, pero lo dejó estar. Sacó una mano de su bolsillo dejando que rozara superficialmente la de su hermano mientras caminaban. No lo admitiría, pero esa era su forma de decirle que estaba allí, que podía contar con él, aunque lo único que pudiera ofrecerle fuera su **compañía**.

– Te espera una buena cuando vuelvas -no estaba seguro de eso, pero siempre era divertido asustar a Totty.

Él sintió un escalofrío y la frustración de antes regresó; pero, conociendo a sus hermanos, si habían decidido dejar de hacerle el vacío ya era un avance. No pudo evitar suspirar, lo cual provocó que su mejilla pinchara, pero le restó importancia; si no se daban cuenta de sus razones, tendría que explicárselas. Después de todo, no había nada malo en decir que no quería que se aprovecharan de la bondad de Karamatsu, ¿no? Eso era su derecho de nacimiento y **nadie salvo ellos podía hacerlo**.

* * *

¡Hola!

Éste es el último capítulo antes de que me vaya de vacaciones y no tendré internet, así que no podré actualizar hasta dentro de unas 2 semanas. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que no me ha quedado tan gracioso como los otros, pero sentía que la historia no avanzaba y necesitaba darle un empujón. ¡Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores y personitas que me dejan reviews!:D Ahora la pregunta del cap: ¿cuál veis que es la posición de cada uno de los hermanos respecto a la transformación de Totty? Me refiero a las diferencias y similitudes de trato y comportamiento con ella así como lo que piensan de que ahora en vez de un hermano tengan una hermana.

Bel-chan: también me encanta la relación de los dos más peques, son super dulces ^.^ Y no te preocupes si no sabes leer entre lineas, eso hace que no sospeches y te sorprendas más cuando pasen las cosas que se venían anunciando. A mí Totoko y Atsushi me tienen en conflicto, la una porque no tiene filtro en lo que dice, pero no creo que lo haga con mala intención, y el otro porque se sabe muy poco de él y no puedo hacer más que imaginarme como sea; y ahora tenemos a la chica Homerun... Nice. Por otra parte, ¿quieres creerte que pensé en esa idea? Pero no sabía cómo ponerla de manera que resultara graciosa, aunque ya verás más adelante que hay mención a algo de eso.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	6. Las consecuencias

Poco después de regresar a casa, todo aquel que llevaba Matsuno por apellido se enteró de "El incidente Todomi" y desde entonces todo enfado quedó olvidado por los hermanos; después de todo era propio de ellos quitarle toda importancia a lo pasado cuando algo nuevo acontecía. Hablando de Todo, las cosas habían sido un tanto diferentes para él desde que eso ocurrió.

– ¿Quieres alguna bebida para calmar tu sed, _my sisuta_? –preguntó Karamatsu tras oírla toser.

– No, estoy bien –contestó la susodicha sin apartar la mirada de su móvil.

– ¿O quizás algo que pueda aplacar tu hambre de…?

– Niisan, acabamos de desayunar –resistió la tentación de rodar los ojos y siguió a lo suyo, pero el silencio no duraría mucho.

– Totty, ¿qué tal tu mejilla?

– Mejor que la última vez que preguntaste, Choromatsu-niisan –dijo con algo de molestia, pues quizás era la decimocuarta vez que su hermano repetía esas palabras en el poco tiempo que había pasado desde aquello.

– Sólo quiero asegurarme –se excusó mirándola con su típica mueca de preocupación.

– Aha… –contestó ella aburrida; esa conversación ya la habían tenido antes.

– ¡61! ¡62! ¡63! –se oía a Jyushimatsu gritar por la ventana, seguramente estaba practicando su bateo con Ichimatsu… literalmente bateando con él.

– Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué esa cara, Todomi? –Osomatsu la abrazó por detrás con su actitud bromista de siempre, sorprendiéndola por lo repentino del gesto– No te preocupes, tu oniichan no dejará que vuelvan a hacerte nada así.

– Sois vosotros los que no tendríais que preocuparos; sólo era un borracho.

Sí, desde aquel incidente sus hermanos se habían volcado demasiado en ella, sobre todo los tres mayores, y se sentía muy agobiada. Siempre le había gustado recibir la atención de los demás, ser "el mimado" de alguna forma, pero esto era exagerado; sólo esperaba que acabase pronto.

– No podemos evitarlo, _my little Totty_. Después de todo somos tus _big burazas_ y es nuestro deber cuidar de ti.

Sorprendentemente, los otros dos asintieron, haciendo que la sonrisa de Karamatsu aumentara al notar esa complicidad con sus «queridos _burazas_ ».

– Entiendo eso, pero estáis sobreactuando; aunque no hubiera venido Ichimatsu-niisan hubiese sabido defenderme. No penséis que por ser mujer ahora estoy indefenso –argumentó Totty, intentando que entraran en razón y abandonaran ese comportamiento tan sobreprotector cuanto antes.

Como respuesta recibió una risotada de Osomatsu, antes de que este mismo empezara a besuquearle por toda la cara. En serio, esa actitud comenzaba a asustarle.

– No es porque seas mujer, ¡es porque eres Totty! –le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo tras parar para mirar a los demás, quienes le devolvían la mirada tan confundidos como el menor de ellos. Lástima, esperaba al menos un poquito de fastidio de parte de Choromatsu.

Por su parte, Todomatsu frunció el ceño cuando asimiló lo que acababa de decir y empezó a removerse, pero el agarre del mayor se apretó.

– ¡Suéltame, Osomatsu-niisan!

– Venga, no te enfades. Sabes que es verdad.

– ¡No lo es! Aunque no sea físicamente fuerte, tengo otras habilidades.

– No importa cuanto lo intentes, no te voy a soltar –Osomatsu seguía jugando, pero Choromatsu arqueó una ceja al notar un matiz extraño en su voz. ¿Qué quería decir realmente?

– ¡Ninis! ¡Necesito que alguien vaya a hacer los recados! -gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo, sin recibir respuesta alguna– ¡No me obliguéis a subir!

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos y Todomatsu apretó los brazos de Osomatsu a su alrededor en señal de que no podía ir porque él no le soltaba. Sin embargo, el de sudadera roja se alejó de él y se alineó con los otros para gritar al unísono:

– ¡Va Totty!

El susodicho les miro con la cara desencajada por la cruel traición que acababan de cometer sus hermanos. Esos gritos hicieron que la función de "los buenos hermanos mayores" se terminara al fin y de la peor manera.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡No es justo! ¿Qué pasa con Jyushimatsu-niisan e Ichimatsu-niisan? Ellos ya están fuera.

Al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta que sus otros hermanos ya no estaban. ¿Era en serio?

– ¡Todomatsu! –llamó Matsuyo haciendo resonar sus pasos en las escaleras.

– ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! –gritó de vuelta y corrió para salir de la habitación no sin antes darles una de sus miradas terroríficas a los que estaban en la habitación. Ellos ni se inmutaron.

No fue hasta que se marchó que ellos volvieron a sus relativos quehaceres, si es que podía llamárseles así, pero Choromatsu no podía concentrarse.

– Oye, _burazas_ , ¿es seguro que la dejemos ir sola? –era evidente que el segundo hermano se sentía inquieto ante la expectativa de que algo más pudiera pasarle.

– Olvídalo. Ya la has oído, tiene "habilidades" –Osomatsu no parecía tomarle importancia.

– Creo que voy a ir con él –decidió Choromatsu y prefirió marcharse antes de que su hermano mayor intentara hacerle cambiar de opinión; cosa que, en realidad, nunca pasó.

* * *

Ya era medio día cuando regresaban a casa cargados de bolsas. Definitivamente, había sido una mala idea enviar a los dos hermanos más débiles, pues cada uno tenía más dificultad que el otro para llevar lo que su madre les había pedido comprar.

– No puedo más, niisan. ¿Un descanso? –jadeó Todomatsu cansado.

– Sí, creo que se me van a caer los brazos –respondió Choromatsu resoplando por el esfuerzo.

– Mira, allí hay un banco. Sólo un poco más…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su hermano había tropezado y, por no dejar caer las bolsas, acabó siendo aplastado por ellas. El golpe fue tal que se puso pálido y le salió un fantasmita de la boca. El menor suspiró y dejó lo que llevaba en el banco.

– Ten más cuidado –le dijo a Choromatsu mientras se sentaba.

– ¿No piensas ayudarme? –le reprochó él una vez que volvió en sí.

– No, porque después de todo no soy fuerte, ¿verdad? Si tú no puedes con esas bolsas, menos yo –respondió Todomatsu en un claro tono irónico.

– Osomatsu-niisan no lo dijo por eso –habló el mayor de los dos apartando las bolsas con dificultad para luego depositarlas también en el banco y dejarse caer en él junto a su hermano, completamente agotado.

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Tú no eres él –Totty intentaba hablar con calma, no quería llamar la atención más de lo que lo había hecho Choromatsu, pero su voz tenía un deje de resentimiento.

– Le conozco bien –fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, sin embargo, no quería que pareciera que sólo lo sabía por eso–. Además, yo también soy tu hermano mayor.

– Entonces, ¿es porque soy el **menor**? Eso es injusto, realmente tenemos la misma edad.

– Lo sabemos, pero transmites esa sensación, al igual que él transmite la de que es el mayor.

– Ya veo –Totty sonrió al oír su explicación–, pero en serio no es necesario que os preocupéis tanto, puedo arreglármelas.

– Eso no es del todo cierto, lo dejaste claro el primer día que tuviste la menstruación –hablaba con seriedad, ni una pizca de burla en su voz–. Estabas tan asustado que ni pensaste en lo que podía ser.

– Ay, sí. No me lo recuerdes, es vergonzoso –Totty no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo.

– Lo imagino, ahora eres algo así como un transgénero y por eso mismo leí bastante al respecto para poder ayudarte –Choromatsu le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, que ella de inmediato imitó con gratitud.

Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba del tercer hermano: podía mantener una conversación seria con él, sin bromas y sin salirse de lo que hablaban, con palabras claras e ideas perfectamente comprensibles. Después de todo, él era el "hombre recto" de la familia, la "voz de la razón" entre los hermanos, y Todomatsu, como "voz del sentido común", apreciaba poder tener charlas así.

– Pero, ¿sabes? A pesar de eso, tengo la sensación de que la reacción de todos a mi "incidente" habría sido diferente si no fuera mujer ahora.

– No puedo hablar por los demás en esto, pero aun si eso hubiese ocurrido cuando eras hombre, yo me habría preocupado igual –confesó con sinceridad, ganándose una risilla de la chica.

– Por eso has venido, ¿no? –dedujo Totty; eso explicaba el cambio de opinión, después de todo no estaba fingiendo– ¿Y qué te dijeron los demás?

– Karamatsu-niisan no estaba seguro de que fueras solo y… –se quedó un tanto pensativo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quiso decir su hermano mayor– Osomatsu-niisan le dijo que lo olvidara, pero creo que realmente confiaba en que estarías bien.

– Me lo esperaba –se escuchó un poco de decepción en su voz–. Entonces, vámonos antes de que Karamatsu-niisan venga a buscarnos.

– Ya es tarde para eso, _my burazas_ –el segundo hermano llego a su lado e hizo una de sus poses–. Oh, pero _not worry_ , vuestra tardanza no me ha disturbado en absoluto. He aceptado gustoso el encargo de llevaros de regreso a nuestro hogar.

Como respuesta, sus hermanos rodaron los ojos y, al encontrarse con la compra, sonrieron con complicidad. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Karamatsu tenía colgadas la mitad de las bolsas y ellos se repartieron la otra mitad, no obstante, tuvieron la consideración de esperar al mayor para caminar a su lado.

* * *

El resto de la mañana trascurrió con lentitud. Al contrario de lo que pensaba Totty, los tres hermanos mayores no dejaron de tratarle como habían hecho más temprano. De modo que, al caer la tarde, ya cansada de su actitud, decidió acompañar a sus otros hermanos adondequiera que fuesen.

– ¡Yeeey! ¡Totty-chan viene con nosotros! –celebró el de sudadera amarilla más animado que de costumbre, pues era la primera vez que eso pasaba.

– Jyushimatsu, shh… Asustarás a los gatos –chistó Ichimatsu, sabiendo que en poco tiempo se le olvidaría y tendría que volver a mandarle callar como siempre que salían a alimentar a los gatos callejeros.

El nombrado se sobresaltó un poco por el recordatorio y, con las pupilas más grandes de lo usual y los ojos entrecerrados, se tapó la boca usando ambas manos cubiertas por sus mangas para después asentir varias veces a la velocidad de la luz.

– Espero que no nos metas en esos sitios que hacen oler tu ropa a basura, no quiero que se me pegue el mal olor –se quejó Totty mirando con disgusto el sucio callejón en el que estaban entrando.

– Si no te gusta, vete a casa –fue la seca respuesta del de morado.

– Me gustaría, si Osomatsu-niisan decidiera darme algo de espacio vital. Casi prefiero cuando nos peleamos –suspiró el menor.

– ¡¿Eh?! Pero, Totty, ¡niisan hace eso porque te quiere!

– Jyushimatsu… –pronunció Ichimatsu en un tono de advertencia y el quinto hermano, de inmediato, volvió a cubrirse la boca.

– Ya lo sé, pero está siendo muy pesado.

– Tch, qué molesto.

Tras decir eso, el cuarto hermano se alejó un poco de ellos y se agachó junto a un gato que acababa de encontrar; parecía que era uno que conocía. Totty se quedó observándole; era raro ver a Ichimatsu sonreír de una forma tan genuina. Jyushimatsu quiso unirse a su hermano mayor, pero cuando le iba a acariciar, el gato gruñó y se escondió tras un contenedor cercano.

– ¡Ouu…! ¡Le asusté! –dijo Jyushimatsu un poco decepcionado.

– No grites. Es arisco cuando no te conoce –explicó el de cabello despeinado como si se tratara de algún tipo de consuelo y después fue a buscar al animal.

– Vaya, yo creí que te llevabas bien con todos los gatos de Ichimatsu-niisan –Totty lo miró algo sorprendido, no esperaba para nada lo que había ocurrido.

– Je, je. ¡No siempre se puede conseguir un **homerun**! –contestó simulando batear una pelota con tanta fuerza que dio varios giros en el sitio.

– Shh… –chistaron los otros dos hermanos.

– Habla más bajo, niisan. Creo que no nos iremos de este lugar hasta que Ichimatsu-niisan saque al gato de ahí.

– ¡Hai, hai! –volvió a gritar, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Todomatsu– Hai, hai.

– Así mejor. Ehh… Jyushimatsu-niisan… –al oírle decir aquello se había acordado de algo, o más bien de alguien– Estaba pensando, esa chica… ¿aún la extrañas?

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué chica? –era imposible leer al quinto hermano. No entendía si la había olvidado o si no comprendía la pregunta.

– Ya sabes, ella… La chica que te salvó –Totty se encogió de hombros, no sabía qué más pistas darle sin decir su nombre, pues se suponía que no lo conocía, y si en verdad no la recordaba era mejor que permaneciera así.

– … ¿Eh? –respondió Jyushimatsu después de un extraño silencio, lo cual sólo confundió más al menor.

– Déjalo, no es nada importante –desistió haciendo un ademán con su mano para enfatizar la frase.

No conseguiría sacar nada de él, era incapaz de interpretar sus reacciones, pero ahora le picaba la curiosidad por saber si su hermano había olvidado a su primer gran amor. A pesar de las dudas, una sonrisa optimista se dibujó en sus labios.

– De todos modos, seguro que encontrarás a alguien –susurró sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en vez de pensado.

Ahora el de amarillo era el confundido, miró a todos lados intentando encontrar a ese "alguien" del que hablaba Totty, pero en aquel callejón sólo estaban ellos. Ichimatsu regresó con el gato en brazos e intercambió miradas con Jyushimatsu; ahora sabía que no era el único, el quinto hermano también **lo había notado**.

* * *

¡Hola!

He vuelto, aunque siendo sincera no me gusta como ha quedado este cap, creo que he perdido práctica :( Perdonad si veis muchos fallos, voy a actualizar sin revisarlo porque mañana me voy por el fin de semana y no quería dejaros sin capítulo. Me llama la atención que hagan tanto ruido de la escena del "manoseo", es decir, ¡ni siquiera lo tocó!, al menos en mi historia (no sé si en el episodio de la cita llegó a hacerle algo realmente). Para aplacar las dudas, diré que era sólo una broma por el carácter pervertido de Oso-nii XD, no tiene mayor relevancia independientemente de la interpretación que le hayais dado. En fin, ¿alguien puede ya intuir qué es lo que saben esos dos que el resto no?

Karamatsu Girl 4 (te loveo el nombre XD): me resulta curioso que digas que Totty es adorable en chica, porque no entiendo en qué sentido; sigue siendo Totty o eso intento (es mi primer fic en el fandom) y el aspecto sólo puedes imaginarlo por la portada. Tu opinión me ha sido muy útil :D aunque me gustaría recordarte que este fic no es yaoi, por lo que todos se ven como hermanos y seguirán viendose así a lo largo de la historia. Sin embargo, una de las cosas que hace Osomatsu-san lo que es, es el que te dan material para shipperlos sea o no sea así, así que es interesante saber las interpretaciones de ese típo que le pueden dar a lo que escribo (¡eso indica que lo estoy haciendo bien! :D) Dejando de lado lo del emparejamiento, no vas muy desencaminada con lo que dices, de hecho con más de uno has dado en el clavo XD. Lo único en lo que no has estado tan acertada es con lo de Totoko, realmente lo que le dijo era una estratagema para que pensarais «Bien, al fin alguien le dice sus verdades» y luego os quedaseis de WTF al ver que era uno de los planes de Totty. Por último, eso de que Totty defendió a Karamatsu no es del todo cierto, pero no significa que él mintiera al pensar que no quería que otros se aprovecharan de él, ahí lo dejo ;)

Bel-chan: yo te juro que cada vez que me llega comentario tuyo empiezo a gritar: ¡Bel-chan me dejó review! Y mi hermana se me queda viendo como si estuviera loca XD True story. Kara era el compi de Totty cuando eran niños, pero se ve que su relación era distinta a las de los otros, quizá la que se veía más distante desde fuera y ahora pasa algo parecido porque Totty es muy complejo, no porque tenga dos caras, sino porque muestra las dos y a veces tengo que romperme la cabeza pensando en cómo llegar a X situación sin que se me vaya demasiado a la otra cara que sé que no mostraría en ese momento y lo mismo con sus reacciones. Se suponía que lo de que le ignoraran era para que se rieran pensando en que recibió su merecido al estilo Kara XD Hablando de eso, ¿a nadie le preocupa que Jyushi se haya tirado por la ventana? O-O No sé qué haría el verdadero Totty, pero JyushiMura es OTP así que... ;) Si te das cuenta estoy poniendo cómo "va de la mano" con cada uno, pienso que eso representa muy bien su relación aunque claro que no siempre van igual. La tuya fue la respuesta más acertada a mi pregunta, todo lo que pusiste es verdad o es algo que les gustaría hacer si Totty se dejase XD Aun así, estos chicos tienen mucho guardado acerca de la extraña situación que están viviendo con su hermanito convertido en chica y poco a poco lo irán mostrando más.

Uffmi: Yai! Me encanta que esté gustando tanto esta historia, no estaba muy segura de publicarla porque me parecía un poco tonta :D ¿Dices lo de Todomi por el aspecto o por la personalidad? Porque he de decir que Todomi sólo es el nombre que le dio Osomatsu de broma y ya se le quedó (pobre mi niño que no paran de cambiarle el nombre). Claro, Atsushi no lo hacía con mala intención, sólo era el punto de vista de Totty, creo que es un poco victimista. JyushiMura OTP~ De nuevo, ignoraré el BLmatsu XD y esta vez daré respuestas cortas: Osmt - quizá, pero no eso, Krmt - ¡pleno!, Crmt - como siempre XD, Icmt - Nope, Jymt - es un cinnamon roll que debe ser protegido (?)

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	7. Un común día de invierno

Lo peor del invierno había pasado, pero aun así estaba haciendo tanto frío que ni siquiera querían ir a los baños públicos; por eso, tenían que hacer turnos para ducharse. Cuando Todomatsu terminó, se miró en el espejo: estaba tan empañado que no se le veía en absoluto. Sin entretenerse mucho más, se dirigió a la sala donde estaban sus hermanos cómodamente bajo el kotatsu; excepto Jyushimatsu, que volvía a estar envuelto en una bola de ropa y mantas con Ichimatsu sobre él, ambos en apariencia dormidos.

– Te toca, Karamatsu-niisan –anunció mirándole para luego fijar su vista en los otros menores con cara de póker.

– Heh~. No tardaré en volver, _burazas_ –se despidió el mencionado deteniéndose unos momentos en la puerta para esperar las respuestas de los demás, sin embargo su comentario fue totalmente ignorado y no puedo hacer más que marcharse.

– Jyushimatsu-niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan, acabamos de llenar el queroseno. Dejad de haceros los dormidos –apuntó con algo de molestia Todomatsu, tras sentarse frente a los otros dos en el kotatsu.

– Déjalos, no te van a responder. Creo que no quieren arriesgarse a repetir lo de Dayon –bromeó Osomatsu tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

– Hablando de eso, ¿por qué te pusiste así? ¿No crees que fue un poco exagerado estropear mi boda de esa forma? –Choromatsu hablaba con seriedad mirando fijamente al menor en lo que le daba una taza de té, pero no había rastro de enfado en su mirada.

– ¡No lo es! ¡¿Te imaginas cómo sería si Yamimatsu-niisan fuera el mayor?! –Todomatsu estuvo a punto de tirar la infusión con su arrebato; la sola idea le daba escalofríos.

– Sí, seguro que sería terrorífico para vosotros tener a Ichimatsu de oniichan. Aunque así al menos su nombre tendría sentido –rió Osomatsu dando una mirada de reojo al de morado, el cual ni se inmutaba.

– ¿Sólo por eso? –el tercer hermano arqueó una ceja con expresión de sospecha.

– Obviamente no, ¿por quién me tomas? –el menor se mostró ofendido, pero sólo fue un momento antes de ponerse serio mirando la taza entre sus manos– Lo que me enfadó fue que tomaras el camino fácil. Me lo esperaba de Osomatsu-niisan, pero no de ti.

– ¿De qué hablas? Yo no tomé el camino fácil –replicó Choromatsu.

– Tú mismo dijiste que, como no podías triunfar en la vida real, te quedarías dentro de Dayon.

Al oír lo último, a Osomatsu se le escapó una risita y el de verde soltó un suspiro resignado al comprender el motivo.

– No lo digas así, suena muy mal.

– Entonces, ¿cómo debería decirlo? ¿En el interior de Dayon? –respondió Todomatsu queriendo disimular la risa con una mano empuñada frente a su boca.

– ¡Eso suena aún peor! –gritó el tercero todo colorado.

A estas alturas los otros ya reían a carcajadas, incluso los "dormidos" trataban de ocultar sus risas sin éxito.

– Choromatsu, haz el favor de no robarme el color –le dijo Osomatsu entre risas, ya casi revolcándose en el suelo.

– ¡¿Queréis centraros?! ¡Esa no era toda la razón para que quisiera quedarme allí! –al fin, consiguió que sus hermanos se calmaran y volvieran al tema; pero poco duraría, pues, al pensar en lo que diría, un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa se hicieron evidentes en su rostro- Eh… En realidad, también… esa chica fue muy amable conmigo.

– Oh… Nuestro pequeño Choromatsu se enamoró –dijo el mayor divertido dándole codazos al otro.

– Pues claro, cre... creí que ya lo sabías –él seguía avergonzado mirando la mesa para evitar verles a ellos, cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo–. ¿Por qué pensabas que me iba a casar sino?

– Yo no cuestiono tus gustos –el mayor se encogió de hombros sin dejar su típica sonrisa.

Choromatsu le devolvió una mirada molesta; para él, era obvio que lo sabía y sólo lo decía para provocar más risas a su costa. Sin embargo, Totty no le tomó importancia a si era verdad o no, otra cosa llamó su atención.

– ¿Sabéis? Creo que envidio un poco vuestra relación –les dijo sonriendo con nostalgia, desconcertando por completo a los mayores–. Quiero decir, vosotros estabais muy unidos de niños y por mucho que discutáis se nota que sigue siendo igual en ese sentido.

– Bueno, la verdad es que todos éramos muy cercanos; aunque, una de las cosas que más echo de menos es hacer travesuras con Choromatsu –rememoró Osomatsu sonriéndole con complicidad que fue correspondida.

– Sí, admito que nos divertimos mucho en esa época, pero no la extraño.

– Ah, ¿no? –dijo el de rojo sorprendido.

– Yo pienso igual que Choromatsu-niisan. Ahora tenemos que mirar hacia el futuro o nunca romperemos la maldición de ser ninis vírgenes –agregó Todomatsu con determinación–. Es por eso que nosotros somos los que más cerca estamos de lograrlo y no quiero que te rindas, niisan.

– No lo he hecho, seguiré buscando trabajo y de esa forma os abriré las puertas a los demás –el tercer hermano se había contagiado de su emoción.

– ¿Para qué le animas, Totty? Ya sabes que luego se frustra y se pone a gritar como si nosotros tuviésemos la culpa –Osomatsu sonaba desinteresado, su voz era algo más plana de lo usual–. Pero si quieres jugar a las buenas acciones, ¿qué tal si vas a disculparte con Totoko-chan?

– Ah, sí, tienes razón. La verdad es que creo me excedí y no entiendo muy bien porqué –respondió él mirando al techo en actitud pensativa.

Las miradas del antiguo dúo dinámico se clavaron en el menor de los sextillizos y después se intercambiaron, la una extrañada y la otra preocupada, compartiendo quién sabe qué pensamientos. Sin embargo, poco después, un gran alboroto les distrajo.

– ¡Vamos a ver a Totoko-chan! –gritó Jyushimatsu levantándose repentinamente para después empezar con su animada retahíla de «hustles» y «muscles».

Claro que, con tan brusco movimiento, mandó a volar todo lo que tenía encima; incluido Ichimatsu, quien cayó en cuatro patas transformado en gato y gruñó como uno para, de inmediato, salir de la habitación.

– ¡Qué pronto se te pasa el frío, Jyushimatsu-niisan! –apuntó Todomatsu mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas y después se levantó para dirigirse también a los demás con las manos en las caderas– En fin, vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde. No quiero volver a lidiar con él cuando tiene frío.

– ¿Por? ¿Tan terrible es? –preguntó Choromatsu curioso aunque en su voz podía notarse un tinte de preocupación que arrastraba de antes.

– Eso es algo de lo que prefiero no hablar –contestó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

El mayor y el tercero se giraron hacia el quinto, que solamente rió y siguió a Totty fuera de la habitación. Ellos volvieron a mirarse y le imitaron.

* * *

Una vez fuera, mientras esperaban, el menor se frotó las manos y les sopló para calentarlas; en verdad hacía frío. Miró una vez más a Jyushimatsu, esperando que no fuera suficiente para que se volviera tan agresivo como la última vez.

– Totty, ¿estás seguro de esto? –le habló Choromatsu sacándole de sus recuerdos.

– Sí, después de todo creo que esto de ser mujer se va a alargar y sin Totoko-chan tenéis cero posibilidades de graduaros de vuestra virginidad algún día –respondió ella con simpleza.

El mayor de ambos le miró con compasión y tomó su mano dándole un ligero apretón. Poco después, Osomatsu llegó a su lado y agarró la mano libre de Totty para prácticamente arrastrarles con él.

– Ya estamos todos. ¡Vamos! –dijo con ese tono alegre y juguetón que le hacía sonar como un niño.

Mientras caminaban alejándose de su casa, Todomatsu notó que cada uno sostenía su mano de forma diferente. Osomatsu agarraba sólo sus dedos escondiéndolos en su palma, de esa forma **guiándola** , algo que era de esperar viniendo del mayor de los seis y que, sin embargo, se sentía extraño debido a la confianza y cercanía con las que solía tratarles; ya no era el líder, pero en su actitud y manías seguía demostrando que un día lo fue. Por otra parte, Choromatsu mantenía sus dedos completamente entrelazados, pero de forma suave, lo cual confirmaba lo que ya sabía: era su **equilibrio** , el de los tres en realidad, quizás el de todos, pero en ese momento se estaba esforzando por ser quien le traía la calma cuando perdía los estribos por permanecer todavía en ese estado.

Miró hacia atrás, encontrando a Jyushimatsu hablando felizmente sobre cualquier cosa mientras Ichimatsu le escuchaba y asentía con las manos en sus bolsillos de su sudadera y su mascarilla puesta debido al frío. Detrás de ellos…

– _Burazas!_ La puerta de nuestro aseo no parece querer dejarme ir. _Help me, purise_ (please) _!_

Todos hicieron oídos sordos a los gritos de Karamatsu; sin embargo, de no ser por la máscara, Todomatsu podría asegurar que Ichimatsu tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Finalmente, los hermanos llegaron a la casa de su amiga de la infancia; los seis, ya que Choromatsu se había apiadado del segundo hermano y había ido a quitar la silla que le impedía mover el picaporte. Seguía siendo un misterio cómo llego allí.

– Hola, Toto…

Osomatsu fue interrumpido cuando la chica cerró la puerta en sus narices dando un portazo. De inmediato, él comenzó a llamar al timbre con insistencia, mientras los demás miraban a Totty acusadoramente, unos con más disimulo que otros.

– Eh. Totoko-chan. Oye. Abre. Totoko-chan. Hey –decía el mayor en cada intervalo entre timbrazos.

– Totoko-chan, he venido a disculparme. Déjanos pa…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la susodicha le había arrastrado dentro de su casa y cerrado la puerta, dejando a los demás congelándose fuera. Rápidamente le guió a la sala y le hizo sentarse.

– Te escucho, nini bueno para nada –declaró ella con los brazos cruzados en superioridad.

– Perdóname, por favor, Totoko-chan. Todo fue por una apuesta con mis hermanos. Me engañaron, yo no quería decir esas cosas de ti –teatralizó el menor de los sextillizos mostrándose como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

– Oh, entiendo eso de las apuestas –respondió ella volviendo a la actitud de siempre–. Está bien, te perdono.

– Muchas gracias, Totoko-chan. Eres una persona tan buena y comprensiva –halagó el chico con los ojos en forma de corazón.

– Lo sé. Pero, oye, estás un poco raro –expresó ella poniendo el dedo índice en su mejilla; siendo sincera esperaba que rogara por su perdón como otras veces había hecho junto a sus hermanos–. Lo de ser chica debe estar afectándote.

– ¿Ah? ¿Tú crees?

Unos gritos desde la calle les alertaron. Sin duda, eran los demás sextillizos, pero no parecía que les llamaran, sino que tenían miedo. Corrieron afuera sólo para ver cómo Jyushimatsu tenía agarrado del cuello a Karamatsu, quien ya hace tiempo se había desmayado.

– ¡Hace frío! –se quejaba el quinto hermano agitando al segundo como si de un muñeco se tratase.

– ¡Jyushimatsu, tranquilízate! ¡Y tú también, Choromatsu! –exclamó Osomatsu intentando calmar tanto al que se había descontrolado como al que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico en esos momentos.

– Jyushimatsu… –murmuró Ichimatsu mientras temblaba pegado a la pared a falta de un escondite.

– ¡Chicos! ¡¿A qué estáis jugando?! –les gritó Totoko con Totty totalmente aterrorizado ocultándose tras ella– Pasad rápido, no quiero que mi casa se quede fría.

La chica no parecía entender o importarle la magnitud de lo que ocurría, simplemente se apartó y vio como ellos entraban en estampida para librarse del mal humor de su hermano friolero. Poco después, el chico en cuestión se unió a ellos y se disculpó con sus formas habituales, dejando todo en el olvido al instante; incluido al pobre Karamatsu que para cuando se dieron cuenta de que faltaba estaba convertido en una estatua de hielo.

* * *

Ese mismo día, a la hora de la cena, Todomatsu se excusó con que él no solía comer mucho para retirarse antes de la mesa; y es que el segundo hermano no había querido probar bocado desde que volvieron de la casa de Totoko, algo raro considerando que de niños era capaz de comerse 8 raciones de arroz de una sentada si tenía la oportunidad. Sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, Karamatsu era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, pero esta vez sentía la necesidad de asegurarse.

– Karamatsu-niisan, ¿estás despierto?

– Eh… Sí -respondió su hermano desde el sofá en el que descansaba envuelto en mantas–. _Sisuta_ , ¿vienes sola?

– Sí, los demás están comiendo todavía. ¿Seguro que no quieres nada? –le preguntó Totty sentándose junto a él.

– No, no tengo hambre. Tan sólo sueño, pero este frío invernal no está dispuesto a dejarme caer en los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

– Y la estufa está abajo –suspiró el menor–. Mira que tienes mala suerte.

Karamatsu asintió y, acto seguido, el silencio invadió la habitación. Todomatsu permanecía mirando el suelo pensativo hasta que sus mejillas tomaron un suave color rojizo.

– ¿No estás enfadado, niisan?

– No, ¿por qué debería estarlo? –cuestionó extrañado el mayor de los dos.

– Tú nunca te enfadas, por muchas cosas malas que te pasen –su voz era suave, como si estuvieran hablando de algo confidencial.

– Heh~. Eso es porque nada puede romper la calma de quien está seguro de sí –expresó Karamatsu con su usual tono dramático.

Todomatsu le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no con enfado por su dolorosidad, sino con pena, y acto seguido colocó una mano en la frente de su hermano. Él tan sólo observó sus acciones sin decir una palabra, manteniendo una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

– Crees que estás enfermo y no querías comer con nosotros por si nos contagiabas, ¿verdad? –parecía hablar para sí misma más que para él.

– Heheh~. _Touch_.

– ¡Lo sabía! Eres muy transparente, Karamatsu-niisan –la muchacha sonrió en un vano intento de hacer un puchero por el comportamiento del mayor.

En ese momento, oyeron los pasos de sus hermanos subiendo por las escaleras y, poco después, a alguien chistando para mandar callar a los demás. Todomatsu rodó los ojos y susurró «sígueme el juego».

– Entonces él dijo que me llevaría a su casa, pero luego llegó su amigo y me invitó también, así que hicimos esto y lo otro y… –se levantó y empezó a acercarse a la puerta con sigilo– Ah, pero no se lo digas a…

En ese instante, abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando caer a los que estaban amontonados detrás de ella.

– O-so-mat-su-nii-san –prácticamente deletreó con una vena palpitando en su frente–. ¡¿Es qué no sabéis que no se escuchan las conversaciones ajenas?!

– ¡¿De qué te quejas?! ¡Tú también lo haces! –protestó Choromatsu apoyándose sin querer en Osomatsu para poder mirarla.

– Ay, ay, ay, ay. ¡Choromatsu, quítate de encima! –se revolvió el primogénito.

– Ah, lo siento, niisan –se disculpó para luego ayudarle a levantarse mientras Jyushimatsu hacía lo propio con Ichimatsu, aunque con tanta fuerza que los dos acabaron rodando hacia dentro de la habitación.

– Ja, ja, ja. ¡Béisbol! –gritó Jyushimatsu a saber por qué razón.

– _Burazas_ , ¿estáis bien? –preguntó Karamatsu sin moverse de su lugar, sabía que pasaría la noche allí de todos modos.

– ¡Hai! –respondió el quinto levantándose rápidamente.

– Tsk. No es nada nuevo, Kusomatsu –gruño Ichimatsu sin dirigirle la mirada.

– Ahh… –bostezó Osomatsu sin molestarse en cubrirse la boca– Venga, vamos, chicos. Karamatsu, hoy duermes en el sofá. Ah, y mañana nos cuentas qué te ha dicho Toddy.

– Em…

– Era una broma, niisan, pensé que había quedado claro –dijo la chica mientras Ichimatsu sacaba el futón junto con Jyushimatsu.

– Ah… Ya –respondió Osomatsu y después bajó la voz para que nadie pudiera oírle–. **No hablaba de eso**.

Miró a Karamatsu y este asintió. Tenía mucho que aclarar respecto a su hermanita y si alguien podía saber cómo funcionaba la oscura y retorcida mente de Totty ese era sin duda el segundo hermano, o eso creía.

* * *

¡Hola!

La musa se me fue de vacaciones, una amiga con problemas, la vuelta al cole y contratiempos varios me hicieron que tardara mucho con este cap. _Gomen nee_. Eeeeeen fin XD ¿Alguien más piensa que las últimas frases de cada cap serían geniales en otro contexto, pero tratándose de ellos acaban siendo preocupantes? (no hablo de este cap en específico :P) ¿Qué piensan de lo que ha dicho Totoko? ¿También os parece que actúa raro? (Quiero ver si estoy plasmando bien su personalidad XD). Ah, se me olvidaba. Yamimatsu es algo así como Oscuromatsu y se lo llama Totty a Ichi en el episodio del cumple de Hatabo.

Karamatsu Girl 4: Muajajajaja te dejo con la intriga. Me encanta que esté dando tantas pistas y que sean tan sutiles que no las noten. No puedo decirte en qué ninis acertaste porque aunque sea extraño en uno has descubierto su comportamiento futuro y en otros parte de él y no quiero adelantarte nada. Totty es muy achuchable y Oso-nii le lovea XD, además es canon que cuando está feliz por haber logrado algo se abraza a él si está cerca (como en el cap de los pastelitos y en el que Jyushi envía a Choro a recargar la estufa). En fin, es la Brotp.

¡Bel-chan!: Jaja ya pensaba que no me ibas a comentar y estaba toda deprimida en una esquina XD ok, no. Bueno, la verdad es que en estas vacaciones estuve planeando el fic y ya tengo apuntado cómo se va a ir desarrollando, así que no te preocupes, que se irá haciendo más notable lo que han notado ;D De todos modos, no es tan importante si no quieres darle importancia, pero ellos son ellos, así que ya veremos (confundiendo más al pelotón XD).

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	8. Cosas de hermanos

Todomatsu se despertó con el sol pegándole en la cara y el sonido de unos gritos seguidos por un gruñido a su lado izquierdo. Se tapó los ojos con su almohada tratando de bloquear la luz en lo que empezaba a captar parte de la discusión mañanera de sus hermanos.

– ¡Eh! Me toca a mí. Además, yo soy el mayor.

– ¡Eso del mayor sólo es un apodo! –protestó Choromatsu– Además no tiene nada que ver.

– ¿No se dan cuenta de que están comportarse como niños los dos? –murmuró para sí mismo molesto y medio adormecido.

Miró a su derecha, esperando alguna respuesta de Karamatsu, pero él seguía dormido. Suspiró, cansado del griterío, y lanzó su almohada hacia los que peleaban, dándole a Choromatsu.

– ¡Totty! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! –protestó elevando aún más la voz mientras Osomatsu reía.

– Hacéis mucho ruido –dijo la chica ocultándose bajo la sábana.

Al instante, se oyó otro ruido de algo chocando y la risa del mayor paró de golpe. Alzó la vista para ver cómo Karamatsu se incorporaba en el futón sólo para ser tumbado de nuevo por un almohadazo.

– ¡Guerra de almohadas! –gritó Jyushimatsu para después hacer el sonido de un avión y disponerse a tirar otra, pero en vez de eso recibió una en su cara– ¡Boeh…!

– Uff… Pues nada, si no puedes con tu enemigo… –pensó mientras se deslizaba para coger la almohada de Ichimatsu junto con la que le habían lanzado al segundo– **no pelees**.

– Niisan, cúbreme –le dijo al tiempo que le daba una de las almohadas y lanzaba la otra hacia Ichimatsu.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué…?

No pudo terminar, pues Todomatsu había salido corriendo hacia la puerta, esquivando los suaves misiles, y poco después una almohada alcanzó al único que permanecía en el futón, siendo seguida de otra poco después aunada a un grito de «Te mataré, Kusomatsu».

Viéndose a salvo de la batalla campal que se estaba desarrollando en el cuarto que compartía con sus hermanos. Bajó las escaleras y fue al baño, a repetir el ritual de siempre desde que se convirtió. Esta vez no pudo evitar mirar con molestia el reflejo, ¿por qué no podía verse a él mismo en el espejo? Era una tontería, pero era frustrante. Cuando iba a salir escuchó los pasos de sus hermanos como de costumbre, pero había menos esta vez.

– Osomatsu-niisan, ¿y los demás?

– Muertos en combate. Siempre serán recordados como la bola de ninis que eran –teatralizó el mayor tapándose los ojos con un brazo como si estuviera ocultando sus lágrimas.

– Ah, vale –respondió Todomatsu mientras se dirigía a la sala sin perder más tiempo–. Vamos a desayunar y luego les enterramos.

A Osomatsu se le escapó una risilla antes de disponerse a seguir al menor, pero en ese momento los hermanos restantes bajaron empujándose y, sin previo aviso, se lanzaron sobre él y le empezaron a dar almohadazos.

– Todomi, ¡ayuda! ¡Los zombis me atacan! –chilló como si de verdad le estuvieran matando.

– ¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mí? –contestó Totty señalando a su cara con expresión de inocencia.

– ¡Pues claro! ¡¿Hay otra Todomi aquí?! ¡Ahh…! –gritó tratando bloquear los ataques sin mucho éxito.

– No hay ninguna –seguía poniendo esos ojos de corderito, pero cuando retiró la mirada no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho por su pequeña travesura.

– ¡Tú tampoco te libras! –exclamó Choromatsu lanzándole una almohada que le dio de lleno en la cara. Venganza, dulce venganza.

– ¡Dejad de armar tanto escándalo! –les gritó Matsuzo quien, al ver que habían golpeado a su pequeña, frunció el ceño– ¿Y quién le ha tirado esto a Todomi?

– ¡Ha sido él! –dijeron al unísono apartándose para dejar a Choromatsu frente a su padre.

– Papá, no es para tanto. Nos peleamos todo el tiempo y nunca os habéis metido en nuestras peleas –quiso excusarse el tercer hermano; y lo cierto es que decía la verdad.

– Pero con ella es diferente, hombre. Se supone que tenéis que cuidar más de vuestra hermana.

– Papá… –murmuró Todomatsu, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho su padre, pero no le convenía contradecirle.

– Así que eh… –el señor Matsuno se puso pensativo, ¿cómo se castigaba a un hijo de veintitantos años?– Fregarás los platos durante todo el día.

– ¿Eh? ¡Pero…! –intentó protestar, sin embargo fue interrumpido por sus hermanos.

– ¿Habéis oído? ¡Podemos manchar todo lo que queramos! –celebró Osomatsu yendo a buscar su desayuno.

– Hey, ¡no os aprovechéis!

El desayuno fue incómodo para Todomatsu. Si ya quería irse de allí, aprovechando que hacía menos frío para perder a sus hermanos de vista por un rato, el que Choromatsu le estuviera mirando mal sólo le dio ganas de salir corriendo cuanto antes. Quería decirle que no era su culpa que sus padres la trataran de esa manera ahora y reclamarle por ponerse así, pero ellos estaban en la habitación contigua y prefería que no le escucharan. Arreglarían eso en otro momento, quizás.

* * *

Al fin había podido escapar de su casa, pero las cosas no habían salido como esperaba: Osomatsu se unió a ella en su paseo. Era su derecho por haber ganado la pelea, según él…

– En serio, no es necesario que me acompañes. No me va a pasar nada –dijo mirándole con aburrimiento mientras caminaba a su lado.

– Dije que te protegería y lo voy a hacer –respondió relajadamente con los brazos tras la cabeza.

– ¡¿Cuándo dijiste eso?! –preguntó exaltado. ¿Por qué tanta sobreprotección? ¿Osomatsu también estaba en el bando de sus padres? Tuvo que suspirar para calmarse– De todos modos, no creo que hayas venido sólo por eso.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no te fías de tu oniichan? –contestó él mostrándose decepcionado.

– No, es porque eres Osomatsu-niisan –contestó Todomatsu feliz por habérsela devuelto.

El mayor cambió de inmediato su expresión, soltando una risita, y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella. Cerca de allí dos chicas empezaron a cuchichear mientras les miraban con sonrisas enternecidas.

– Espérame un momento, ahora vuelvo –le avisó el de rojo a su hermana para luego salir disparado hacia ellas–. ¡Hey, chicas!

– Cómo lo sabía –pensó ella con ironía.

– Hola, Todomi-chan. Qué coincidencia encontrarnos otra vez, ¿verdad? –saludó alguien frente a la chica.

– Ah, Atsushi-kun –se le escapó decirlo así por costumbre, preferiría haber usado «san» para marcar distancia–. Sí, vaya coincidencia, no esperaba verte por aquí.

– Yo tampoco, pensé que ya habrías vuelto a tu pueblo. No puedo creer que Todomatsu-kun esté aguantando tanto tiempo sin poder usar el móvil –bromeó el chico, causando que ella soltara una risita falsa–. A propósito, ¿hasta cuándo estarás aquí?

No sabía que responder, ni él mismo tenía respuesta. A este punto ya empezaba a enfadarse con Osomatsu; acababa de decir iba a protegerle y cuando le necesitaba de verdad se perdía de vista.

– Eh… No estoy segura. Supongo que hasta que mi primo regrese –contestó dubitativa.

– Entonces, me gustaría invitarte a la fiesta de un amigo mío que hará el próximo mes. Claro, si sigues aquí –propuso con una sonrisa perfecta.

– Me encantaría ir, aunque creo que no podré.

Se notaba a leguas que la sonrisa de ella era completamente forzada, pero él parecía estar ciego. Además, la chica no podía evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran por el bochorno. ¿De verdad estaba intentando ligársela? Echó un vistazo rápido alrededor; ¡¿dónde demonios estaba su hermano?!

– Aun así me gustaría que estuviésemos en contacto, por si acaso. ¿Qué tal si intercambiamos números? –ofreció él.

– Claro –respondió Totty sacando su móvil; no tenía más remedio que hacerlo para mantener su… ¿imagen? ¿Era la suya siquiera?

– Oye, ese smartphone… Es el mismo modelo que el de Todomatsu-kun –apuntó Atsushi extrañado tras dictarle su número; sin embargo, su "amiga" pudo notar cierta sospecha en su voz.

– ¡Osomatsu-niisan! –comenzaba ya a gritar en su mente de la desesperación.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, ¡le había hecho sospechar!; o eso creía. De modo que o inventaba algo o tendría que ir de verdad a la fiesta para comprobarlo. Si Atsushi se enteraba de que era él… no quería ni pensar en que pasaría; sólo podía imaginar a las chicas huyendo de él y a los chicos burlándose. En cualquier caso, la popularidad que tanto le había costado conseguir se esfumaría en menos de un suspiro y se hundiría completamente en el abismo del que intentaba escapar junto con sus hermanos.

– ¿Ah, sí? No tenía idea –improvisó haciéndose la sorprendida para ganar tiempo.

– Ahora que lo pienso, tenéis gustos muy parecidos.

– Entonces debe ser un poco **afeminado** , ¿no crees? –bromeó con algo de dificultad; se sentía totalmente ridículo por tener que recurrir a burlarse de sí mismo.

– Sí, algo así –rió el chico en lo que sacaba su propio teléfono–. Y bien, ¿cuál es tu número?

– Pues…

Otra vez estaba atrapado, ¡si le decía su número, se daría cuenta que era el mismo que el de Todomatsu! ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No podía negarse, ni decir que se le había olvidado y no se lo sabía de memoria. En verdad no se le ocurría que contestar para que no descubriera su identidad sin quedar mal.

– Hola, te robo a mi hermanita. Tenemos prisa, adiós –justo en el último momento, Osomatsu apareció y se la llevó corriendo sin darle tiempo al otro de replicar.

Ella suspiró aliviada, ¡salvada por la campana! Aunque podría haber sonado un poco antes… Pero, lo importante era que ahora estaba fuera de peligro.

– Gracias, niisan –le sonrió–. ¿Adónde vamos?

– No tengo la menor idea –respondió él frotándose bajo la nariz.

– Uff… –volvió a suspirar; no tenía remedio– A veces no sé si eres un gran hermano mayor o un completo idiota.

– ¿Eh? –Osomatsu le miró desconcertado mientras mostraba una sonrisa boba.

– Pero creo que me inclino por lo segundo –añadió Todomatsu en un tono casual al observar su reacción.

– ¡Hey! Eso es cruel –protestó el de rojo; no obstante, era imposible tomar su queja en serio cuando él mismo se estaba riendo.

– Y tú eres muy lento –contraatacó el menor inflando sus mejillas.

El mayor no pudo evitar acariciar la cabeza de su hermanita por sobre su gorro cuando la vio actuar tan adorable. Sin embargo, su mirada se dirigió tras ella apenas notó a alguien observándoles desde la distancia; ¡Todomatsu sí que sabía cómo llamar la atención! Podía ser un buen amuleto para atraer al sexo opuesto.

* * *

La tarde había caído; una tonta canción acústica se escuchaba desde el tejado, sin duda, una creación del segundo hermano. Mientras tanto, el menor de la familia descansaba en su cuarto, tumbado boca abajo con el móvil entre las manos, seguramente hablando con alguno de los que llamaba «sus amigos». El mayor y el quinto hermano también estaban allí: el uno mirando al techo sin hacer nada y el cinco balanceándose sobre una gran pelota amarilla. Era un ambiente apaciblemente… aburrido.

– Todomi~ –canturreó Osomatsu mientras se colocaba sobre ella como si nada.

– ¿Qué haces, niisan? –preguntó ella sin realmente importarle la respuesta, pues suponía que sería una de sus tonterías.

– ¿Aún tienes cosquillas en el cuello? –susurró cerca de su oído con una sonrisa pícara.

– Sí, ¿por qué?

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue una risita del mayor y, seguidamente, un sonido "sucio" acompañado por los gritos de Totty.

– ¡Ah! ¡No! Osomatsu-niisan, ¡eres el rey de los idiotas! –chilló entre risas sin dejar de removerse en un intento de liberarse de su hermano.

– Entonces, ¿admites que he superado tu título? –bromeó el aludido recordando cuando se denominaba a sí mismo «el príncipe cute».

– ¡Ouch! ¡Qué malo…!

– ¡Yo también juego! –anunció Jyushimatsu con su acostumbrada actitud y empezó a hacerle cosquillas al menor en los costados.

– ¡N-no! ¡Parad…! ¡No puedo… respirar…! –clamaba ella sonrojada de tanto reír.

Unos pasos subieron apresurados por las escaleras: era Choromatsu. Una vena se marcaba en su frente; ¡tanto ruido no le dejaba escuchar su disco favorito de Nyaa-chan! ¿Por qué debía tener unos hermanos tan molestos?

– ¡¿Queréis dejar de…?!

Se quedó a media frase. Todo el enfado se esfumó dejando lugar a una expresión vacía. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Osomatsu con sus labios sobre el abdomen descubierto de Todomi mientras la agarraba de las caderas y a Jyushimatsu sujetándola de las muñecas con su rostro cerca, muy cerca, de su cuello. ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba allí?!

– Hey, Choromatsu, ¿quieres unirte? –le ofreció el mayor mostrando una gran sonrisa.

– ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Tú quieres matarme?! Si apenas puedo con vosotros dos –protestó ella.

– ¡Cuantos más, es más divertido, Totty-chan! –opinó felizmente el quinto hermano.

El de verde no pudo decir nada, sólo se les quedó viendo con una expresión desencajada y cerró rápidamente la puerta. Después se le oyó salir corriendo hacia algún lugar.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Choromatsu-niisan? –preguntó el de amarillo inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

– Seguramente ha malpensado –respondió Todomatsu, aprovechando la pausa para recuperar el aliento.

– Ja. Típico de Choropajerovski.

– Oye, Osomatsu-niisan –le llamó el menor con mirada inocente.

– ¿Uh?

– Tu turno –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa poco antes de echarse sobre él para tomar su revancha.

La música paró. Osomatsu quedó un poco extrañado de que prefiriera seguir con el juego a volver con su móvil; no obstante, no le tomó importancia y fingió hacer esfuerzos para quitársela de encima. Como era de esperar, Jyushimatsu también se unió. Lo que fue totalmente inesperado fue que alguien más participara.

– ¿Eh?, Ichima... –no entendía cuando había entrado, pero no era importante en ese momento– ¡Ah, no! ¡Es demasiado para oniichan! ¡Ah!

– Ahora sabes lo que se siente –se mofó Totty guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras tanto, Choromatsu le había estado contando a Karamatsu que había visto a sus hermanos haciendo no-sé-qué-cosas y que tenía que bajar a verlo por sí mismo. De modo que lo hizo, pero cuando abrieron la puerta lo único que vieron fue a Ichimatsu sujetando a Jyushimatsu por la espalda y haciéndole cosquillas bajo la barbilla, provocando que moviera una de sus piernas como si de un perro se tratase. A su lado, Totty les grababa con el móvil y Osomatsu disfrutaba del espectáculo soltando alguna que otra carcajada.

– Oh, así que era eso –dedujo Karamatsu.

– Sí, supongo que sí –reconoció Choromatsu, aunque aún tenía sospechas sobre lo que hacían antes.

– Nuestra _lovely sisuta_ no deja de ser Totty, no hay ningún mal en que nuestros _burazas_ quieran pasar un buen rato con ella –explicó el mayor de los dos sosteniendo su barbilla de forma "cool".

– Ya, ya…

Ambos entraron a la habitación y tomaron lugar a los lados de Osomatsu y Todomatsu para ver la guerra de cosquillas. Ahora Jyushimatsu era el atacante; tenía a Ichimatsu atrapado en una llave mientras le hacía cosquillas tras las orejas, tal como a un gato, y este hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no reír.

Sin embargo, Choromatsu no pudo dejar de preocuparse por Osomatsu, quien, a pesar de estar divirtiéndose, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Karamatsu. Y es que, apenas llegó, se quitó las gafas e intercambió una mirada con Todomatsu que el mayor no sabía cómo interpretar. Había algo entre ellos que había pasado desapercibido para todos, y él definitivamente **tenía que saberlo**.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me disculpo si hay fallos, no lo he podido releer como suelo hacerlo (¡malditas clases!). Alla fine, aquí está el cap después de mucho tiempo y quiero decir que la última parte fue totalmente culpa de los ninis XD De hecho lo único que había planeado era el encuentro con Atsushi. Niños, no sigáis el ejemplo de Totty. Ya veis en que lío se ha metido por mentir tanto XD.

Karamatsu Girl: Lo vas pillando ;) ¿Sujeto misterioso? Si te refieres al de la silla fue Ichi XD Tus aciertos al revés :P Oso-nii casi se lo viola a base de cosquillas XD y el tercer mes es el mes de Choro así que... :3

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	9. El tercero

Ya habían pasado dos meses completos desde que Todomatsu se convirtió en mujer. Era el inicio del tercer mes y dicho sextillizo no dejaba de mirar su móvil con cierta decepción: ninguno de sus amigos había intentado contactar con él para saber el motivo de su repentina "desaparición" incluso de las redes. No obstante, era mejor que no le preguntaran o correría el riesgo de que sus mentiras fueran descubiertas; pero, aun así…

– Totty –llamó alguien mientras le ponía la capucha.

– ¿Qué problema tienes, eh? –protestó mirando a su hermano mayor.

Él no respondió nada, sólo le dedicó su típica mirada inexpresiva, dejó el gato que llevaba en brazos en el suelo y se marchó. Todomatsu suspiró, no entendía para nada la actitud que Ichimatsu había tomado hacia él.

Se quitó la capucha y regresó la vista a su móvil. ¿Qué debía hacer para obtener la atención de sus amigos sin delatarse?

– ¡Totty-chan! –Jyushimatsu le abrazó con su habitual entusiasmo.

– ¡Ay! Ten cuidado, niisan. Me haces daño –se quejó agarrando sus brazos con la intención de reducir la fuerza del embrace.

Sin embargo, el de amarillo se separó repentinamente y le pidió disculpas muy agitado; eso sí, sin perder nunca su gran sonrisa. Ante la extrañeza del menor, no hizo ningún otro intento de aproximarse a él, sino que acarició al gato que había llevado allí Ichimatsu y éste fue el que se acercó Totty para frotarse contra su costado mientras emitía unos suaves maullidos.

– Totty, ¿qué es esto?

Cuando levantó la vista no había ni rastro de Jyushimatsu, pero en su lugar estaba Choromatsu con su móvil entre las manos. La chica sonrió: eso le había dado una idea.

– Ah, nada. Sólo es mi cuenta.

– ¡¿Tenías una cuenta en este sitio y no nos lo habías dicho?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Choromatsu había pasado de cero a cien en segundos, realmente le molestaba que su hermano les ocultara cosas como esa. Debía jugar bien sus cartas para conseguir su objetivo.

– No pensé que fuera importante, además con lo que ha pasado está un poco muerta –comentó mirándole como aquel que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

– ¡No me vengas con esas! Lo que pasa es que no querías agregarnos como amigos, ¿no? –respondió el mayor con las manos en las caderas y una vena marcándose en su frente.

– Pero si no tenéis cuenta… –dijo Todomatsu más para sí mismo que para el otro– De todos modos, no es por eso, Choromatsu-niisan.

Él le siguió mirando con sospecha. A Totty se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que había logrado que su hermano le diera la excusa perfecta.

– ¿No me crees? Mmm… ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrártelo? –murmuró en actitud pensativa– Ya sé, ¿qué tal si nos hacemos un selfie y lo subo para que veas que digo la verdad?

– Me parece bien –contestó con una mirada desconfiada, pues suponía que haría algún truco para no tener que subirla.

La joven le mostró una bella sonrisa y colocó al gato en su regazo mientras el de verde se sentaba a su lado y le daba el móvil.

– No, hazla tú. No quiero que te quede ninguna duda. En verdad duele que penséis tan mal de mí –confesó Totty haciendo un pequeño puchero, lo cual dejó a Choromatsu un tanto desconcertado.

Sujetó el móvil en alto como le había visto hacer a Totty otras veces y ella le rodeó con un brazo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Justo en el momento en que hizo la foto, la chica le besó en la mejilla consiguiendo que su rostro adquiriera un color carmesí y adoptara una expresión memorable.

– ¡¿Qué ha sido eso Totty?! Te estás comportando extraño –gritó alarmado.

– No sé, quizás ya me estoy acostumbrando a ser chica –respondió ella sonriente tras soltar una risita.

Choromatsu, aún sonrojado, no sabía si preocuparse o alegrarse por su hermano. Ésto estaba mal, muy mal, había durado demasiado.

– Bueno, mira, ya está subida, ¿ves? –dijo Todomatsu mostrándole la pantalla donde se veía la foto como última publicación.

– Eh… Sí.

Estaba demasiado distraído con sus pensamientos para poder decir algo más. Incluso le tomó algo de tiempo notar que la chica se había ido de la habitación.

Ella, frente al espejo del baño, se sonrió al ver que su misión fue un completo éxito. Esperaba que el mensaje al pie de la foto que había publicado les causara algo de curiosidad a sus amigos.

– Infiltrándome en el perfil de mi primo para dejar esto ;-) Como no vuelva pronto le robaré a sus hermanitos XD.

Después configuró otra cuenta poniendo ese selfie como foto de portada y de nombre «Todomi Kawaii :3». Sin embargo, cuando intentaba escoger una foto de perfil, su corazón se llenó de un calor agradable. Tenía muchas más fotos de sus hermanos y con sus hermanos de las que creía; de hecho, bien podrían ser las más numerosas después de sus selfies. No quería que Todomi le usurpara su **presencia** en esas fotografías.

– Qué pensamiento más estúpido, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a su reflejo, obviamente sin obtener respuesta.

* * *

Osomatsu empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el tejado con una cerveza en la mano. Era el momento de aclarar todas sus dudas sobre Todomatsu y sabía que sólo una persona podía resolvérselas. Al llegar y localizar a su objetivo tuvo que disimular una risilla, la idea que había pasado por su cabeza era de lo más tentadora.

– Ah~. Hoy también me sonríe el _sunshine._

– ¡Bu! –gritó el mayor justo detrás de él, haciéndole dar un salto y perder el equilibrio por la sorpresa.

– ¡Ah! ¡A-ah…! –chilló el otro viendo que estaba a punto de caerse, pero eso nunca pasó.

– Hey, no te caigas todavía, que tengo que hablar contigo –bromeó Osomatsu agarrándole del brazo para alejarle del borde.

– Heh~. _Not worry_ , _my buraza_. Sólo ha sido un pequeño sobresalto –respondió Karamatsu haciendo una de sus poses, a pesar de que aún lucía agitado y mantenía el ceño fruncido.

– Sí, sí, claro –dijo Osomatsu ya sentado con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Después palmeó el suelo a su lado, invitando al de azul a sentarse. El otro accedió sin pensárselo dos veces y tan pronto como lo hizo escuchó una risa abierta junto a él.

– ¿Sabes? No pensaba hacerlo, pero me lo has puesto en bandeja.

– ¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Ah, sí. Sobre Totty…, ¿qué te traes con él? O ella, da lo mismo –comentó de forma casual.

– Lo siento, _buraza_ , no puedo comprender a qué te refieres.

– Me da la sensación de qué estáis ocultando algo. Vamos, puedes contármelo, Totty se ha ido con una amiga –le animó el mayor sonriendo, lo cual causó aún más confusión en el segundo hermano.

– No estamos escondiendo nada, Osomatsu. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –cuestionó Karamatsu arqueando una ceja.

– Habéis estado actuando raro, sobre todo ella –explicó el nombrado antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

– Heh~. Es algo común que las personas se muestren diferentes ante la vida cuando experimentan cosas nuevas. Nuestra _little sisuta_ sólo está aprendiendo de la experiencia; no hay de qué preocuparse –respondió el segundo con una de sus sonrisas confiadas.

– ¿Seguro que es eso? Sea hombre o sea mujer es Todomatsu, no tendría por qué cambiar.

Entonces, al ver a su hermano mayor frunciendo el ceño ante esa posibilidad, Karamatsu pudo entender por qué era tan importante para él saber lo que le ocurría al menor de los seis: le tenía miedo al cambio, o al menos no le gustaba que las cosas cambiaran. Osomatsu prefería mantenerse en la comodidad de lo que conocía y podía controlar o prever, cualquier situación fuera de eso era terreno pantanoso.

– Aun si fuera así, el transcurso de la vida va construyendo nuestra identidad y nunca podremos decir cuál será la definitiva mientras el mundo siga girando para nosotros –culminó haciendo que el sol iluminara sus gafas de forma "cool".

– ¡Ay!, no sigas. Como me dé un ataque de risa por tu dolorosidad aquí, dudo que sobreviva a la caída –le pidió el de rojo riendo con una mano en el pecho y un ojo cerrado por el "dolor" que le producían las palabras del segundo.

– No te dejaré caer –contestó Karamatsu sin dudar ni un segundo.

– Lo sé, acabaremos cayéndonos los dos –bromeó frotándose bajo la nariz. Después tomó un poco de su bebida y se la ofreció al otro con una mirada cómplice–. Las cosas que se hacen por los hermanos, ¿verdad?

– No podría ser más cierto, aniki –contestó aceptando la lata y bebiendo lo que quedaba de su contenido.

El de azul entendió que ese gesto simbolizaba algún tipo de acuerdo entre ellos. Un pacto silente por el bien de sus hermanos que llevaban cumpliendo desde hace tiempo y que ahora…

– Pfff… ¡Eso ha sido un beso indirecto~! –canturreó Osomatsu divertido.

Mas, cuando Karamatsu escupió lo que había tomado, el mayor no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas y empezó a revolcarse… en el tejado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Choromatsu no paraba de quejarse. Lo que había pasado con Todomatsu unas horas antes le había dejado realmente irritable.

– No puedo creer que Osomatsu-niisan esté tan tranquilo, no, ¡no puedo creer que todos estéis tan tranquilos! Vosotros también sois sus hermanos, pero yo soy el único que está buscando la forma de devolverle a la normalidad. ¿Por qué no…

– ¡Oh, oh! ¡¿Y la has encontrado?! –preguntó Jyushimatsu sin importarle lo más mínimo interrumpir.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –cuestionó arqueando una ceja aún molesto.

– Totty-chan está bien, pero Totty es…

– Queremos de vuelta a Todomatsu –atajó Ichimatsu.

Sabía que, tal como estaba Choromatsu, era capaz de darles un sermón sobre que esa chica era él; y el cuarto hermano ya estaba cansado de tanto griterío sin sentido.

– ¡Hai! ¿Cuánto falta? ¿Cuánto falta?

– Eh… O-oye, ¡no es tan fácil! ¡Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar! –confesó poniéndose a la defensiva.

Era de esperar, todo eso de que estaba intentando ayudar a su hermano era sólo una excusa para aumentar su ego. Ichimatsu rodó los ojos, perdiendo al instante el escaso interés que pudiera tener en el monólogo del mayor. Poco después, uno de sus amigos felinos apareció y se sentó en la ventana; era el mismo que había dejado con Todomatsu.

– De todos modos, es verdad que vosotros sólo os habéis sentado a esperar que yo haga todo el trabajo.

– Pero no estoy sentado, Choromatsu-niisan –comentó Jyushimatsu confundido.

Unas risas provenientes de afuera se dejaron oír en la habitación, provocando que el gato se asustara y corriera a esconderse tras el de verde.

– ¡Es una forma de hablar! Quiero decir que me lo estáis dejando todo a mí –se quejó–. Al menos podríais darme ideas.

El gato se enroscó alrededor de una de las piernas de Choromatsu y empezó a ronronear. Ichimatsu, quien no lo había perdido de vista desde que llegó, sintió curiosidad por su actuar y ésta se manifestó en forma de ojos gatunos.

– Deberías preguntarle a Chibita –opinó secamente, aún mirando al felino.

– ¿Chibita? ¿Cómo iba él a…? –repentinamente, un recuerdo le hizo detenerse–. Ahora que lo pienso, él e Iyami fueron chicas, es posible que sirva de algo.

– Yo no…

Las risas volvieron con más fuerza y, un grito después, un fuerte golpe contra el pavimento resonó junto a los quejidos de los dos idiotas mayores. No tenían remedio, **ninguno**.

* * *

En la ciudad, dos chicas salían de un karaoke sonriendo, parecía que estaban disfrutando de la quedada.

– Tienes una voz preciosa para las canciones románticas, Homura-chan. Creo que me he enamorado –comentó felizmente Todomatsu; mas, usar las expresiones que había oído de sus amigas empezaba a parecerle una mala y algo vergonzosa idea. ¡Aún era un hombre, después de todo!, por lo que decidió completar la frase– de tu voz.

Aun así, la otra chica enrojeció de golpe y murmuró un nervioso «gracias»; se veía que no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos. Poco después, miró a su muñequera y logró calmarse un poco.

– De-debe ser porque estaba pensando en él –expresó con modestia.

– Ah, entiendo. Uno de mis primos fue a clases de teatro en la secundaria y me han contado que solía decir que una actuación es más creíble si piensas que le estás hablando a la persona a la que quieres decirle lo que está en el guión. Supongo que con las canciones es igual –comentó Totty, logrando disfrazar la realidad con sorprendente facilidad.

– Lo es –respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa–. De hecho, a mí me encanta actuar. Creo que está bien descansar de ti misma por un tiempo y meterte en la piel de un personaje.

– Vaya, ¡qué coincidencia! Me parece que os llevaríais bien –opinó la de camiseta rosa, pero tan pronto como lo hizo fue consciente de que debía cambiar de tema antes de que ella quisiera indagar más acerca de sus "primos"–. Por cierto, me pregunto cómo te verías con el pelo suelto. ¿Siempre lo llevas así?

– ¿Mi pelo? Pues… no lo había pensado, pero sí –tomó su trenza y la observó con curiosidad, ¿debería probar algo nuevo? Después dirigió su mirada a su amiga–. Yo creo que te quedaría bien el pelo largo.

La chica sonrió ante la propuesta, sin embargo, no era capaz de imaginarse con el cabello más largo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hombre que la llamó.

– Disculpe, señorita, estamos buscando una nueva modelo para nuestra revista y, si mis ojos no me engañan, estoy seguro de que usted sería una buena candidata –le comunicó con un semblante amable.

– Pues es una buena oferta, la verdad es que…

– Todomi-san, ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado? –Homura se veía muy nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar de reojo al hombre.

– ¿Ahora mismo? –cuestionó confundida, a lo que la otra asintió con decisión–. Vamos. Discúlpenos un momento.

Después de esconderse tras una esquina cercana, la de cabello negro esperó a que su amiga comenzara a hablar. Su actitud le inquietaba y que tardara tanto en decir lo que le ocurría no ayudaba en absoluto.

– ¿Y bien?

– Verás, es que él intenta engañarte –afirmó tensa.

– Supongo, ¿quién recluta modelos en la calle? Su compañía debe estar en la quiebra o algo así.

– No es eso. Es que la empresa para la que trabaja se dedica a hacer… eh… revistas y videos sucios –dijo agachando la cabeza, sin querer mirar a Todomatsu. Al no recibir respuesta, se dispuso a añadir–. Aunque, si quieres participar en ellos…

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! –negó ella horrorizada sacudiendo sus manos para hacer más énfasis.

La idea no le disgustaba del todo, pero con su aspecto actual le daba escalofríos. Sin embargo, aunque no desconfiara de Homura, quería estar seguro de que sabía de qué hablaba. Después de todo, el ser modelo de moda era un trabajo que definitivamente le gustaría tener.

– Homura-chan, ¿cómo sabes eso?

– ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? –preguntó ella avergonzada y, al obtener una respuesta afirmativa, tomó aire para decir lo siguiente– Yo una vez caí en su trampa y… y-yo…

– No hace falta que me digas más –la interrumpió Totty, no era muy difícil conectar los cables.

Volvió junto al hombre, logrando ponerse su máscara de inocencia en el camino para ocultar la molestia que sentía. Levantó la mirada, le mostró una perfecta sonrisa falsa y fingiendo entusiasmo declaró:

– Aceptaré su oferta –escuchó un sonido de sorpresa a su espalda, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la cara de resignación del hombre, ¿no debería estar feliz por haber cumplido su objetivo?

– Bien, éste es el estudio –le dijo mostrándole una tarjeta de visita.

– No tan rápido. ¿Cuánto pagan?

Todomatsu ni siquiera escuchó la cantidad, tan sólo se aseguró de hacerse la ofendida con la respuesta.

– ¿Va en serio? ¿Qué se cree? ¿Que soy una puta barata? Mi precio es mucho más alto que ese –afirmó usando un tono de creída total y haciendo el signo del dinero con su mano, mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante.

– No pienso ofrecerte más, son normas de la empresa –el hombre habló con voz neutra, sonriendo también de una forma extrañamente sincera.

Tras esas palabras él se marchó y Homura se acercó a Todomi, todavía analizando lo que había pasado.

– Si creía que era idea suya, no seguiría insistiendo –le explicó, comprendiendo que quizá hasta la había preocupado.

– Ya veo –respondió la muchacha sonriendo algo incómoda–. Eres muy lista, Todomi-san.

– Lo sé.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Estaba dejando ver a Homura parte de su personalidad de mierda? Eso era algo inusual en él. Quizá era que ella le inspiraba confianza, quizá era por saber que ya conocía a su hermano y lo aceptaba como era, pero no estaba seguro siquiera de si alguna era la verdadera respuesta. **Algo le ocurría,** eso era seguro.

* * *

¡Hola!

Creo que este capítulo es algo más largo, en fin, tomadlo como una compensación por tardar tanto XD He intentado no centrarme tanto en Totty, ya que los demás también son importantes para el desarrollo de la historia (y quería un poco de Eldestmatsu/Chokeimatsu platónico). Una cosa curiosa que se me ocurrió porque YOLO es que el gato es una representación de... ¡adivinad! ;P Por cierto, Karamatsu me mató con su inglés x.x y Suujimatsu+Choromatsu es un trío interesante, ¿no creen?

Anonimaaa: Me gusta crear suspense... XD Pero no te preocupes si tardo, no pienso abandonar la historia, a mí también me ha pasado lo que dices y con los pocos fics no BLmatsu que hay es aún peor que en otros fandoms (para la gente que no le gusta que les emparejen, claro). Y bueno, ahí va un secretito, tengo un grupo de fandub en el que mis amigas y yo hacemos de los sextillizos en chica (no Chicamatsu). Los chats con ellas me dieron la idea y como soy Totty y le queda pues... XD.

Karamatsu Girl 4: Jajaja De hecho yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con algunas cosas que pasan, pero así son ellos XD No hay ningún sujeto siguiendo a Totty, pero no puedo aclararte más lo que han notado porque si no se hace demasiado evidente; sólo puedo decirte que todas las bombillas están encendidas (referencia a Ouran Highschool Host Club ;D ). La verdad es que no había pensado que precisamente en ese cap estuvieran actuando como Papá Oso y Mamá Choro, pero tienes razón, son de lo que no hay XD Y así les queremos~ ❤

P.D. Que el capítulo donde Homura toma algo de protagonismo sea el 9 no es coincidencia ;D

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	10. La medicina

Llegó a la residencia Matsuno y abrió la puerta silenciosamente, la oscuridad confirmaba que ya era entrada la noche. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a las escaleras; podía oír unos murmullos provenientes de la sala donde solían comer, pero él estaba demasiado distraído para entender qué decían…

– ¿Pero qué…?

Era un perfecto dejá vu con otra cara que, sin embargo, era similar. Karamatsu se quedó allí, parado en la puerta de la sala, mirando fijamente al objeto de su sorpresa.

– ¿Qué pasa, Kara… Ja~ –Osomatsu no pudo contener la risa ante lo que veía–. ¿Choromi también ha venido de visita?

– ¡¿A quién demonios llamas Choromi?! ¡No soy una chica! –el tercer hermano no estaba dispuesto a soportar más tonterías ese día.

– Pues ciertamente lo pareces, eh… ¿ _buraza_?

Repentinamente, Choromatsu le agarró de la sudadera y empezó a gritarle en la cara. Estaba realmente alterado por lo que le había ocurrido y su manera preferida para descargarse era esa: gritar. Por su parte, Karamatsu sólo podía intentar excusarse mientras sus demás hermanos, especialmente Ichimatsu, disfrutaban del espectáculo.

– Ya, relájate –dijo Osomatsu apartándole del segundo, mientras sonreía divertido.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Jyushimatsu saltando a su lado y agitando sus brazos vigorosamente.

A Choromatsu le tomó unos segundos calmarse y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, se sentó en el suelo con pesadez. Se veía cansado, estaba soportando mucho estrés últimamente, más de lo normal, ¡y ahora esto! Los demás se sentaron en corro junto a él.

– Fui a preguntarle a Chibita por si podía ayudarnos a resolver el problema de Totty. Él me dijo que fuera a ver al doctor Dekapan…

– ¡Claro! ¡El doctor Dekapan! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?

– Todomatsu… Ah, qué más da –suspiró. Le habría gustado decir algo al respecto, pero estaba demasiado cansado–. No sé cómo pasó exactamente, todo fue muy rápido, pero termine tomándome algo llamado «Medicina Bishoujo» sin querer y me transformé.

– ¿Entonces se irá con el tiempo? Sus medicinas no suelen durar mucho –comentó Ichimatsu acariciando al gato que una vez probó una de ellas.

– Se supone, aunque me dijo que era una versión mejorada de la que tomaron Chibita e Iyami –respondió pensativo.

– Entonces no es tan malo después de todo, sólo hay que esperar –concluyó el mayor con actitud despreocupada.

Choromatsu asintió, dando por terminada la charla. Cada cual volvió a lo suyo, pero él se quedó en la misma posición y, como si de un tic nervioso se tratase, comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se detuvo para observarlo: de color negro con reflejos verdes como siempre, pero ahora le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda y estaba peinado en cuatro coletas, dos delante y dos detrás.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta tu cabello o algo? Seguro que Todomi te puede ayudar con eso –dijo Osomatsu en tono bromista.

– ¿Eh? No es eso, después de todo es temporal. Pero, ¿por qué Choromi?

– ¿Por qué Todomi? –ironizó Todomatsu.

– No, digo que por qué un nombre tan poco original –concretó Choromatsu algo molesto con el menor.

– Bueno, nuestros nombres tampoco son muy originales.

Mientras Osomatsu decía eso, Karamatsu deslizó una pizarra blanca detrás él y escribió «Matsuno» con letra muy recargada para después hacer una de sus poses. De inmediato, Ichimatsu tachó de forma muy agresiva el «no» del final y le tiró el rotulador; pero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Jyushimatsu se lanzó en plancha por delante de la pizarra, logrando de alguna manera escribir los nombres de todos, y cayó sobre ellos. Por último, Totty subrayó la terminación «matsu» de cada uno, sin olvidarse de dibujar un corazón al final del suyo.

– Esa explicación sobraba –comentó Choromatsu con los ojos entrecerrados, viendo la que habían liado en apenas unos segundos.

– Tú preguntaste –respondió Todomatsu antes de mostrar una sonrisa traviesa por lo que diría–, Choromatsu-neechan.

– No me llames así, Totty… –amenazó imitando a cierta yandere.

– ¡Kyaa! –chilló el menor abrazándose a Osomatsu, que también lucía asustado– Choromatsu-niisan, me das miedo.

– Sí, creo que tendré pesadillas con esa cara –concordó el mayor, pero pronto volvió en sí y se percató de algo–. Espera, ¿a ella la llamas neechan y a mí no niichan?

– Tengo mis razones. ¿Enserio es tan importante?

Sus miradas hablaron por ellos. No había duda de que iba a ser todo un **reto** tener a dos mujeres en la casa además de su madre.

* * *

Todos estaban preparados para acostarse, pero Choromatsu se veía preocupado. Le preocupaba su puesto en el futón ahora que estaba así, de modo que, mientras los demás charlaban y preparaban todo, apartó a Todomatsu y le susurró:

– ¿Cómo lo haces para dormir entre esos dos sin que haya "accidentes"?

– No hago nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –interrogó curiosa.

– No me hace mucha gracia dormir entre tantos hombres ahora que soy mujer, aunque sean nuestros hermanos –se sinceró Choromatsu, mirándoles de lado.

– Entiendo –contestó recordando su primer día como mujer–. Si quieres puedo dormir yo a tu lado y así te puedes acercar a mí si intentan algo.

– Es buena idea, aunque preferiría tener los dos lados cubiertos.

– Claro. ¿Por qué no te traes la medicina y se la damos a Osomatsu-niisan? –se burló Todomatsu. De nuevo, Choromatsu estaba pidiendo demasiado.

– Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo.

– ¿De qué habláis? –interrumpió Osomatsu.

Ellas intercambiaron miradas y, antes de que el mayor pudiera reaccionar, hicieron su movimiento.

– ¡Cambio de lugar! –gritaron al unísono y corrieron a ocupar los lugares junto a Jyushimatsu.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué hacéis? Ese es mi sitio.

– ¡Qué importa! Ven a dormir de una vez.

– ¿Ocurre algo, _sisutas_? Vuestro comportamiento es algo extraño en esta oscura y bella noche.

– Nada, son cosas de chicas –respondió la menor.

– ¡Totty-chan! –gritó alegremente Jyushimatsu al tiempo que la abrazaba.

– ¿Y esto te molesta tanto? –le susurró ella a Choromatsu tras soltar una risilla.

– No es quien más me preocupa.

Ambas miraron al hermano mayor, que no entendía por qué el cambio, pero igual no le dio mucha importancia y se acostó junto su ahora hermana.

– En fin, buenas noches.

– Buenas noches.

A pesar de decir eso, todos sabían que sería una larga noche. Los cambios nunca fueron buenos para esta familia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ichimatsu estaba tranquilamente en su cuarto acariciando al gatito naranja con gafas sentado en el sillón. La paz reinaba en el hogar de los Matsuno ahora que estaba él solo en la casa.

– Ichimatsu.

– Ichimatsu-niisan~.

O casi…

Al instante, se sintió molesto. ¿Por qué no se iban a hacer sus cosas de chicas y le dejaban tranquilo?

– Oh. ¿Ese no es el gato psíquico?

Todomi fue la primera en acercarse a él y acariciar al gato. Este empezó a removerse y se fue de la habitación tan pronto como pudo.

– ¿Para qué lo intentas siquiera? Karamatsu y tú tenéis la misma suerte con los gatos, igual que con Ichimatsu –cuestionó Choromi sentándose junto a él.

– ¿A qué ha venido ese ataque? Además, a algunos gatos les caigo bien e Ichimatsu-niisan me quiere. ¿Verdad, niisan? –se defendió poniendo una carita de ángel, mientras se pegaba al cuarto hermano y le miraba con ojos brillantes.

Y… tenían que meterle en la conversación. ¿Por qué le habían dejado solo con ellas? Empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

– Ichimatsu piensa que eres un vil monstruo, como todos nosotros –Choromi también se inclinó hacia él para encarar a Todomi.

– Pero una cosa no quita la otra, Choromatsu-neechan. ¿O sí? –preguntó fingiendo que estaba a punto de llorar.

– ¡A mí no me vengas con pucheros! –y dicho esto le tiró del pelo.

– ¡Ay! ¡No hagas eso! –se quejó la otra imitando el gesto.

– ¡Ah! ¡No lo hagas tú!

Siguieron la pelea con él en medio, sin importarles lo incómodo que estaba ni si le golpeaban por accidente. La presión comenzó a hacer efecto y, cuando quiso levantarse, los tres cayeron al suelo.

– ¿Qué haces? ¡Quita esa mano! –protestó Choromi con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– ¡No ha sido a propósito! –replicó Todomi con un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz– Niisan, levántate. Me aplastas.

– ¿El qué? Si eres plana –le respondió la mayor.

Las chispas saltaron entre sus miradas. Mientras, Ichimatsu había decidido hacerse el muerto hasta que llegarán los demás; así se libraría de ellas.

– ¿Ichimatsu-niisan?

– Ichimatsu, ¿estás bien?

Preocupadas, se liberaron como pudieron y le giraron para ver qué le pasaba. Pronto, notó un dolor en su frente.

– Creo que se ha golpeado muy fuerte –opinó Todomi sujetando su nariz.

– Debe estar inconsciente. Anda, tráeme el botiquín y una bolsa de hielo.

Ella asintió y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

– Es algo nostálgico, ¿verdad? Cuando era niño solía meterme mucho con Todomatsu, aunque no recuerdo exactamente por qué.

¿Era por eso que habían estado peleando tanto ese día? ¿Pero por qué tenían que venir a molestarle?

– Aquí está.

– Bien –Choromi colocó la bolsa sobre el chichón que tenía Ichimatsu y después abrió el botiquín–. Ven, Totty.

– ¿Qué…?

– Tú también te has hecho daño, ¿no? Por mucho que te limpies, no parará por sí solo.

Justo en ese momento, su nariz estaba empezando a sangrar de nuevo, así que acepto la ayuda con una sonrisa y un «gracias».

Ichimatsu, ante esto, tenía una gota en la frente. Definitivamente no entendía a las personas, con los gatos era mucho más fácil.

* * *

Más tarde, Todomatsu estaba probándole peinados a Choromatsu mientras él leía una revista, sin embargo, no podía dejar de ver su reflejo. Le molestaba que él se viera mejor transformado, ¿no se suponía que eran gemelas?, ¿qué tenían la misma cara? Pero no, tenía que ser ella, tenía que ser Todomi.

– Totty, me estaba preguntando... ¿Qué tanto nos parecemos ahora que los dos somos chicas?

– Qué coincidencia, yo pensaba lo mismo –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Pues ya es algo –comentó él y después tomó el rostro de su hermana para acercarlo al suyo, mejilla con mejilla.

Sí, sus rostros eran idénticos, incluso más que antes, pues el tamaño de sus pupilas era similar. Sin embargo, al comparar lo demás, podías notar en un instante quién era quién.

– ¿Sabes? Me alegro de no ser la **única** mujer por un rato.

– Sí, ahora te comprendo del todo. Te prometo que cuando vuelva a la normalidad encontraré la cura para ti.

– Egopajerovski, tu ego acabará tapando el Sol –bromeó separándose para volver a peinarla–. Aun así, gracias.

Hubo un silencio entre ambas. Lo cierto es que quizá no eran tan diferentes, la mayor diferencia parecía ser el largo de su pelo, bueno, y el tamaño de sus…

– Lo digo enserio, lo encontraré. Si ya así es malo, no quiero imaginarme cómo es a largo plazo.

Todomatsu vio en el espejo la seriedad en el rostro de Choromatsu; y era él, no había duda, de verdad se había propuesto ayudarle.

– Suerte con eso, pero por ahora seremos las gemelas Matsuno. ¿Qué te parece?

Le había dejado el pelo recogido en una coleta baja y dos mechones más cortos sueltos delante. Así se notaba algo menos la diferencia.

– No es nada nuevo –sonrió.

* * *

Todomatsu despertó en medio de la noche. Tal parecía que había olvidado la razón por la que no quería dormir junto al quinto hermano y este había decidido recordársela con fuertes ronquidos y sin dejar de moverse entre sueños.

Trató de acercarse a Choromatsu para al menos librarse un poco de lo segundo y al hacerlo notó que Osomatsu le tenía abrazado. O eso creía hasta que vio donde tenía la mano, parecía que él no había podido librarse de sus "cariños inconscientes". Suspiró con frustración, ahora que estaba despierto, tenía ganas de ir al baño.

– Choromatsu-niisan… Eh, Choromatsu-niisan…

– ¿Qué pasa, Totty? –fue Osomatsu quien le respondió medio adormilado.

– Tengo que ir al baño.

El mayor no dijo nada, sólo suspiró cansado, apretó Choromatsu contra él como si fuera un peluche y volvió a dormir. Totty le miró incrédulo, aunque no era del todo inesperado viniendo de él.

– Osomatsu-niisan, por favor, acompáñame al baño –pidió usando la voz más tierna que podía.

– Ve tú solo, ya eres mayor para tener miedo a la oscuridad –el mayor ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

Todomatsu no quería, de verdad no quería tener que ir solo. Pensó en pedírselo a Jyushimatsu, pero cualquiera que le conociera sabría que no es muy buena idea despertarle. Entonces, ¿Ichimatsu? No, no, no, le daba escalofríos. ¿Karamatsu? Él seguramente estaría dispuesto a ayudarle, pero había un problema, tenía el sueño muy pesado. Sólo quedaba una opción, la que menos le gustaba.

Temblando como un flan, fue dando pasitos hasta la puerta. La oscuridad invadía su visión, sentía ganas de llorar. Cogió una linterna y con pasos torpes empezó a adentrarse en el oscuro pasillo. Quería ignorarlo, pero sentía que había algo detrás de él que desaparecía cuando intentaba enfocarlo con la linterna. Afortunadamente, llegó al baño sano y salvo.

– No quiero volver a pasar por esto jamás –se dijo.

Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que tenía que volver a la habitación... ¿Y si pasaba allí la noche? Al menos así no tendría que soportar a Jyushimatsu.

– Todomi, ¿sigues ahí?

– Sí, ahora voy –respondió aliviado.

Al final, Osomatsu se había dignado a salir de la cama.

– Bien, pues yo me voy –contestó el otro acompañando sus palabras de un bostezo y el sonido de sus pisadas.

– ¡No! ¡Espera! –gritó Totty en pánico y se abrazó a él apenas le vio.

– Shh… Calla, vas a despertar a los demás.

– Pues no me asustes así, ya sabes que le tengo mucho miedo a la oscuridad.

– Sí, sí. ¿Podemos volver a dormir ya? –preguntó desganado.

Él sólo asintió, al percatarse de la oscuridad que les rodeaba se le cortó la voz. Su único deseo en esos momentos era volver junto a sus hermanos y **descansar por fin**.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aleluya. Este cap está medio raro, no suelo hacer tantas divisiones XD Sé que no ha habido momentos con los angelitos, pero ya habrá, ya habrá ;D

Karamatsu Girl 4: Eso creo XD Estos chicos son tan imprevisibles que a veces ni yo sé que va a pasar. Me alegra que intentes ver más allá de lo que está escrito y participes tanto, te loveo ❤ Si fuera por mí, actualizaría dos veces en semana como hacía al principio, pero tristemente no puedo T.T He de decir que el encanto de esta historia está en que la escriben ellos, yo sólo pongo la situación y ellos la desarrollan. Eso no es nuevo para mí, pero es la primera vez que me pasa con tanta frecuencia y facilidad.

PD: De hecho, tenía pensado regalarte esta minitrama del mes tres. Me la inspiraste tú y un fanart de Choro tomando la medicina Bishoujo.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	11. Dos chicas y un gato blanco

Los hermanos Matsuno estaban relajándose en la sala, pero, a pesar de la aparente paz, todos ellos miraban de soslayo a sus hermanas. Choromatsu estaba leyendo sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared y Todomatsu miraba su móvil tumbado con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la mayor.

– ¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?

Esa era la pregunta que se repetía en cada una de sus cabezas. A pesar de eso, nadie lo exteriorizaba; después de todo, no era nada malo, ¿verdad?

Karamatsu cambió la posición de sus brazos en la mesa y así lo hizo también Jyushimatsu, quien estaba sentado frente a él. Después desvío su mirada hacia el quinto hermano e hizo una de sus poses. El otro imitó el gesto a la perfección, de hecho, incluso estaba arremangado.

– Oye, ¿qué estáis haciendo? –preguntó Osomatsu curioso, pues hacía ya rato que estaban así.

– Jyushimatsu se ha ofrecido a ayudarme, ya que mi espejo está en algún lugar que escapa a mi conocimiento –respondió Karamatsu mientras dicho hermano le secundaba asintiendo repetidamente.

– ¿Eh? ¿Lo has perdido?

– Yo creo que vi a Ichimatsu con él hace poco –intervino Totty sentándose para poder ver mejor al cuarto hermano, el cual dejó de jugar con el gato blanco que tenía en su regazo.

– ¿Por qué iba a querer yo nada de Kusomatsu? –se defendió él algo incómodo por haberse vuelto el centro de atención.

– ¿Quién sabe? Quizá eres un _Karamatsu boy_ en secreto –comentó Osomatsu en tono bromista.

– ¿Eh? ¿Es que él…? ¿Ese día…? –murmuró Ichimatsu avergonzado ante esa posibilidad.

– Claro, y yo soy una _Karamatsu girl_ –contestó irónicamente Todomatsu sobre la voz del cuarto.

– ¿Has dicho algo, _buraza_?

– Muérete. ¿Por qué iba a querer mirar una basura en el espejo de una mierda? –respondió corrigiendo agresivamente su anterior respuesta.

– Tienes muy bajas expectativas de nosotros, ¿eh?, Ichimatsu. En fin, el espejo está perdido y nunca lo recuperaremos. ¡Qué lástima~! –concluyó el mayor con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y una gran sonrisa.

– Osomatsu-niisan.

– ¿Qué pasa, Choromi?

– Lo tienes tú, ¿verdad? –contestó molesto por el apodo.

– ¡¿Eh…?! No, claro que no. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –respondió con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas mientras se frotaba bajo la nariz.

– Ahora que lo dices, Osomatsu-niisan está actuando un poco sospechoso –apoyó Totty.

– ¿Tú también, Todomi? ¿Es que os vais a poner todos contra mí? –cuestionó, y su respuesta fueron tres miradas vacías– ¡Al menos decid algo!

– Heh~. _Burazas and sisutas_ , este no es un asunto tan relevante. Nada cambiará el averiguar quién lo tiene, yo me siento alagado por saber que alguno de vosotros ha sabido apreciar mi gusto –zanjó Karamatsu poniendo su mirada dolorosa.

– Mejor no hagas eso, Jyushimatsu-niisan, o nos moriremos de dolor.

– Con un Kusomatsu ya hay de sobra –añadió Ichimatsu.

Sin embargo, el quinto ya le había imitado, aunque sólo agrandó sus ojos mientras imitaba la mueca que hacía con una gota resbalando por su sien.

– Ja, ja~. Creo que se te ha roto el espejo, Karamatsu –rió Osomatsu apoyando un brazo en su hombro.

– Y ya sólo falta esto para destrozarlo del todo –agregó Choromatsu haciendo el mismo movimiento con Jyushimatsu.

– ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh…?!

– Heheh~. Osomatsu, no debes sentirte ofendido. Tu reflejo es una _beautiful lady_.

– _L_ _ady?_ ¡Un cuerno! –gritó Choromatsu levantándose como un resorte– Jyushimatsu, ¡una llave!

El de amarillo obedeció de inmediato, pero se confundió de objetivo.

– ¡Ah! Jyushimatsu, lee el contexto, ¡lee el contexto! –se quejó Osomatsu mientras sufría el ataque.

– Jyu… Bueno, da igual, ese también se lo merecía –dijo Choromatsu con una sonrisa satisfecha que casi resultaba aterradora.

– ¡¿Yo por qué?!

Mientras tanto, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu veían el espectáculo muy entretenidos; sin embargo, al ver el fallo de Jyushimatsu, el cuarto hermano quiso arreglarlo, mas el comentario de su hermana le detuvo.

– No está roto, esto es lo que yo veo en el espejo.

Había un matiz extraño en su voz; parece ser que el aura de Ichimatsu era realmente contagiosa. En ese instante, el gatito blanco se **escapó** de sus brazos.

– ¡Eh! ¡Jyushimatsu!

Al oír el grito ambos se pusieron su atención en Choromi, quien estaba sonrojada y cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso mientras sea una chica! –empezó a regañarle.

– Ah, ¿por qué no? –preguntó confundido. ¿No podía abrazar a sus hermanos mientras fueran chicas?– Totty-chan sí me deja hacerlo.

– Pero yo no soy Totty y ella es una loli –argumentó, no sin recibir una queja de su hermana, que ignoró tras notar que el quinto no la estaba mirando–. Jyushimatsu, ¿me estás escuchando?

– Hai, hai –respondió distraídamente para, al segundo, salir corriendo de la habitación.

– ¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Te estoy…! –las risas de sus hermanos la interrumpieron– Ah… A veces no sé si realmente es estúpido o sólo…

– Es Jyushimatsu, dejémoslo así –dijo Osomatsu algo inquieto, pero mostrando una sonrisa para quitarle importancia.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío y asintieron al comprender por qué lo decía. Jyushimatsu era un misterio, como tantos otros que era mejor que siguieran siéndolo.

* * *

Esa tarde, Ichimatsu salió en busca de Jyushimatsu. Normalmente habría dejado que otro lo hiciera, pero quería estar alejado de esas que decían ser sus hermanas por un rato. Y es que, a su parecer, el ambiente en su hogar se había vuelto extraño desde que ellas llegaron.

– Oh, ¡Ichimatsu-kun!

De pronto, le entraron los nervios; no esperaba ser sacado de sus pensamientos tan repentinamente, y menos por Totoko-chan. Ella siguió hablando algo después, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando calmarse como para escucharla.

– … yo lo encontré, pero en cuanto Jyushimatsu-kun se acercó, el gatito salió corriendo y él se fue detrás. Es una pena, parecía que yo le gustaba y era muy bonito.

– ¿Sabes dónde está ahora, Totoko-chan?

– Mmm… No sé, cuando le vi estaba cerca de mi casa. ¿Es que ese gato es vuestra mascota o algo? Ahora que lo pienso, si es verdad que las mascotas se parecen a sus amos, me recordaba un poco a vosotros, chicos.

– Si tú lo dices supongo que sí, pero en realidad no es nuestra mascota –respondió no queriendo señalar su error, pues él estaba hablando de su hermano.

– Vaya, bueno, que tengas suerte buscándolo. ¡Adiós! –se despidió la chica agitando la mano mientras pasaba por su lado.

– Adiós…

Totoko-chan era tan, pero tan, linda que su encuentro le hizo olvidarse del asunto que le había tenido pensativo antes de que ocurriera. Seguía caminado como ausente, como siempre, pues después de todo era una basura que no tenía valor alguno para el mundo "real". ¿Por qué le asaltaban esos pensamientos de la nada? Ya había dejado de cuestionárselo.

– Jyushimatsu –llamó sin alzar la voz.

No esperaba respuesta, no la tendría.

– ¡Ichimatsu-niisan! –respondió el de amarillo como caído del cielo.

– ¡A-ah! –se asustó el cuarto, ¡se suponía que no iba a responder!– Ah, aquí estabas.

– ¡Vamos a casa, niisan! –gritó animado mientras ponía algo en los brazos de su hermano para después dar un par de saltos a su alrededor y emprender el camino de vuelta.

Ichimatsu le siguió tan rápido como pudo. Jyushimatsu siempre estaba feliz, pero ahora estaba más que feliz, lo cual no era bueno para quienes debían pasar con él las 24 horas del día, casi.

Aun tratando de no perderle de vista, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al tembloroso bulto que tenía en brazos: parecía asustado y, sin embargo, no dejaba de frotar su cabeza contra el pecho del que le llevaba. ¿Qué le sucedía a ese **pequeño** gato blanco?

* * *

En la casa, Todomatsu dormía refugiado en el calor del kotatsu mientras Karamatsu, a su lado, hablaba en susurros con Choromatsu.

– ¿No han vuelto aún? –preguntó Osomatsu entrando de improviso en la sala.

– Shh…

– Ups. Je, je~ –rió él bajando la voz para después sentarse en el sitio restante–. ¿Y bien?

– No –respondió Choromatsu.

– ¿Sólo vas a decir eso?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tú sabrás.

– Venga, ¿piensas hacer que juegue a adivinar? Sabes que tu oniichan es muy bueno en eso.

– No.

– Entonces dímelo.

– Adiós.

Choromatsu se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación, pero, apenas dio unos pasos, Osomatsu le agarró de una pierna y se aferró a ella para no dejarle ir.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Un crío?!

– Karamatsu, ¿tú sabes qué le pasa?

– Sí, e…

– Ni se te ocurra decírselo.

– A Choromatsu-niisan le molesta mucho que le recordemos que es una chica –respondió Todomatsu frotándose los ojos.

– ¡Totty!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Niisan es muy tonto para darse cuenta por sí mismo! ¡Alguien tenía que decírselo tarde o temprano!

– ¡Estabas mejor dormido!

– ¡Haberlo pensado mejor antes de gritar!

De pronto, la escena se congeló. Todo había escalado demasiado rápido.

– Oh… Sí, es verdad. Lo siento.

– Yo también, me desperté de mal humor.

Y se calmó aun más rápido, como era común tratándose de ellos.

– ¿Ah? ¿Sólo por eso? Vamos, Chorocchi, sabes que te lo digo de broma.

– ¡¿Cómo?!

– Estás tentando demasiado a tu fortuna, Osomatsu –le advirtió Karamatsu al ver como Choromatsu empezaba a temblar de la ira.

– Descansa en paz, Osomatsu-niisan. Nunca te olvidaremos –expresó Totty fingiendo secarse las lágrimas.

– ¿Eh? No es para tanto, Karamatsu. Y no estoy muerto, Todomi.

– ¡Hemos vuelto! –chilló Jyushimatsu desde la entrada y poco después abrió la de la habitación– ¡Lo encontramos!

– ¿Encontrar qué? No estoy de humor –dijo Choromatsu sentándose con los brazos cruzados.

– ¡Tarán! –gritó alzando al pequeño gatito, que en cuanto pudo salió corriendo a refugiarse entre Todomatsu y Karamatsu.

– ¿Quién dijo que no les gustábamos a los gatos? –señaló Totty con una sonrisa.

– ¿Quién lo dijo? –Karamatsu no sabía de qué hablaba.

– Parad ya, ¿es que queréis recibir también? –amenazó Choromatsu muy irritado.

– Ah, relájate –le pidió Osomatsu abrazándole por la espalda–. No quería enfadarte, sólo estaba jugando.

– Vas a necesitar más que eso para que te perdone esta vez, Bakamatsu-niisan.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, aunque normalmente no solía enfadarse tanto por cosas tan triviales, según él. De cualquier forma, eso no le desanimó, pues él conocía lo suficiente a Choromatsu para saber cómo conseguir su perdón en estas situaciones, ¿no es verdad?

– ¡Ya sé! Te compensaré –declaró mostrando una gran sonrisa por la genial idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

– ¿Y cómo vas a compensarme? –replicó el otro arqueando una ceja incrédulo.

– Así. Chu, chu –respondió tratando de besarle, pero él no se lo ponía fácil.

– ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡N-no! ¡Suelta!

– Déhate queréh, mujé~ –dijo alguien en la calle; se notaba a leguas que era un borracho.

– ¡Aléjate de mí, baboso! –le contestó la mujer a la que perseguía, mientras se alejaban de la casa.

– ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –se cuestionó Choromatsu distrayéndose por un momento, el cual Osomatsu aprovechó para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Choromatsu iba a quejarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada notó que su cuerpo estaba cambiando: en pocos segundos volvió a ser un hombre. Todos quedaron igual de sorprendidos con lo repentino de la transformación.

– Ah… ¡Qué mal! Se ha convertido en rana –bromeó el mayor sin poder contener una risa. Debía ser muy incómodo para Choromatsu y no podía desperdiciar una ocasión como esa.

– ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ha sido coincidencia que terminara justo este momento! –protestó totalmente sonrojado.

Todomatsu inmortalizó ese momento con una foto. Claro que, si Choromatsu la descubría, seguro que le regañaría; pero no era la primera pillada que hacía, sabía cómo tomarlas sin que lo notaran.

– ¿Crees que eso funcione también para ti, _sisuta_? –le preguntó Karamatsu.

– No creo, aunque… –recordó que lo primero que propuso el dios era un beso, pero luego lo había desechado– No, no creo.

– _Alraito_. Pero debes saber que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que ayude a mejorar tu indeseada condición –dramatizó haciendo una de sus poses.

– Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo, niisan –respondió el menor, mirándole de lado.

Todomatsu agradecía que quisiera ayudarle, pero, ¿es que no podía decirlo de una forma menos dolorosa? Incluso el gatito salió corriendo para irse con Jyushimatsu, quien se había sentado al otro lado del kotatsu; ni él soportaba su dolorosidad.

Sin notarlo, se habían quedado los cuatro solos, aunque Ichimatsu sólo se limitaba a mirarles desde un rincón. Totty suspiró suavemente y miró su móvil desinteresadamente. Entonces, sin explicación alguna, Karamatsu acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza, sacándole una risilla a pesar de la confusión del primer instante.

Esa risa se repitió como un eco, un tanto más grave; Jyushimatsu volvía a jugar a los espejos y lo estaba imitando mucho mejor de lo que él podría. Era como si... volviera a ver su verdadero rostro, **aunque fuera en otra persona**.

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta vez sí que he tardado XD Como ya es costumbre no he revisado el cap porque me muero de sueño -.- En fin, antes de nada, WTF?! ¿De dónde ha salido ese IchiToto (LOL)? Totoko me la ha liado T_T Y dios mío, ¡Kara, tu inglés! ¿« _Alraito_ »? ¡Es «alright»!

Bien, ya vieron que Shiro (le llamo así porque en japonés «gato blanco» es «shironeko») volvió a aparecer, así que repetiré la pregunta: ¿qué representa?

Anonima: Sip, Oso-nii es un personaje XD ¿Locura en qué sentido? :P En cuaquier caso, no habrá ships incestuosas, pero insinuaciones habrá a mogollón porque es el estilo de la serie y la verdad es que me divierte cómo se pone la gente cuando las ve XD Soy un poco Totty con eso.

Karamatsu Girl 4: Jajaja Pues sí, es totalmente mamá Choro XD y yo que al principio no entendía por qué le decían así en el fandom :P Al final creo que he acabado actualizando una vez al mes, pero bueno, poco a poco se hacen 25 caps ;D Y en serio agradezco mucho tu apoyo, me sigue sorprendiendo el buen recibimiento que ha tenido. Respecto al fic de tu hermano, yo también tuve la idea de hacer ese AU O.O, pero acabe diciendo «demasiado típico» y se quedó en algo similar que algún día escribiré XD Sólo dos cosas: ¿Por qué le cambió el nombre a Matsuyo? y algunos sucesos se sienten forzados (*cofcof*Ichimatsu*cof*). También, creo que no debería poner referencias a marcas y series reales, pero eso ya depende del estilo del autor. Sólo leí un cap; soy muy estricta con lo del OCC y casi todos lo acaban haciendo por el KaraIchi y parejas varias XD (Es mi opinión, seguramente muchos piensen que no hay tanto OCC como veo yo).

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	12. Grandes noticias

La escena parecía repetirse, Todomatsu tumbado bajo el kotatsu y Karamatsu y Choromatsu charlando a su lado.

– Agh…

– ¿Te ocurre algo, _sisuta_?

– No, nada, me quejo porque me gusta –ironizó.

Extrañado por la brusca respuesta, Karamatsu se dirigió a Choromatsu, preguntándole con la mirada si sabía la causa de su malestar.

– ¿Cosas de chicas? –le cuestionó él al menor.

– Sí, lo siento.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas ahora?

– ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para aliviarte? –intervino el segundo con actitud servicial.

Ella no respondió inmediatamente, su mente aún estaba intentando asumir lo que le ocurría. ¡Estúpido dios!

– Sí, matadme, no puedo soportarlo –dramatizó.

– ¡¿Tanto duele?! –exclamó Choromatsu sorprendido– Uff… Me alegro de haber vuelto a la normalidad antes de que me pasara.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ya basta! Contigo siempre es igual. ¿Es que no puedes dejar de hablar de ti mismo ni un segundo? ¡Eres peor que Karamatsu-niisan! –protestó Todomi, incorporándose repentinamente para poder mirar a Choromatsu.

Sin embargo, tan súbito movimiento hizo que se mareara y tuvo que volver a tumbarse de inmediato.

– Conque estos son los famosos cambios de humor –dedujo Choromatsu con una gota de sudor en la frente.

– Choromatsu, ¿es cierto que hablo sólo de mí? –cuestionó Karamatsu sujetándose el mentón con una mano para darle seriedad al asunto.

– Sí, forma parte de ser narcisista –contestó él como si nada.

– Ah, entiendo –dijo el segundo mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

– Iré a preguntarle a mamá si sabe cómo arreglar esto.

– _Gud laku_.

Una vez Choromatsu salió de la habitación, el chico de azul observó con detenimiento a su hermana. Estaba hecha un ovillo, abrazando la parte baja de su abdomen como si estuviera aguantándose las ganas de ir al baño, sin embargo, un retortijón y un quejido le indicaron que no se trataba de eso.

– Hey –la llamó suavemente acercándose un poco a ella–. ¿Seguro que no necesitas nada?

No podía comprender qué le ocurría, de modo que no sabía cómo ayudarla, pero el más "cool" de los hermanos no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada. Eso se decía, pero en el fondo era que verla tan frágil en ese momento le hizo sentir inútil, y lo detestaba, así que estaba dispuesto a cumplir cualquier encargo que le hiciera con tal de librarse de esa sensación, por tonto o raro que fuera.

– No, de verdad que no, pero… –suspiró la chica, ni siquiera trató de buscar la intención tras de las palabras de su hermano.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué de qué? –ni ella sabía lo que decía.

– Nada, _sisuta_. Descansa hasta que vuelva Choromatsu.

No tenía sentido, por mucho que intentase hacer su mejor esfuerzo no lo tomaban en cuenta. Se limitó a limpiar fugazmente las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de su hermana sin ser notadas.

– Oye.

– ¿Uh?

– Sigue haciendo eso –pidió en un susurro, mientras una tímida sonrisa se implantaba en sus labios.

– ¿Acariciarte?

– Sí. Si no me mimas a mí, ¿a quién va a ser?

– Cla-claro –le había pillado de improviso, pero, por supuesto, no iba a negarse.

Estaba ante un nuevo cambio de humor: ahora tocaba alegría. De modo que, aprovechando su momentánea suerte, acercó su mano al cabello de la chica y…

– Mamá me ha dicho que eso pasa a veces. No hay por qué preocuparse, se le pasará en un día o dos –anunció Choromatsu entrando en la habitación acompañado por Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu.

– ¡Totty-chan! –gritó el chico mientras corría para acurrucarse a su lado.

– ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan! –respondió ella en el mismo tono y se acomodó para usar uno de los brazos de su hermano como almohada.

Al ver esto, decidió dejarle los cariños a Jyushimatsu. Sí, un chico "cool" sabía cuándo dejar las cosas ir, así que se sacó las gafas de sol de la sudadera y se las puso con movimientos exagerados.

– Mentirosa... –murmuró Ichimatsu viendo lo feliz que parecía Todomi, a pesar del dolor que se suponía que tenía.

– ¿Es que se han enterado todos? –dijo la pequeña un poco avergonzada.

– No, el idiota de nuestro hermano mayor no está en casa. ¿Cómo puede estar ausente en una situación como ésta?

– No es como si pudiera predecirlo, Choromatsu –le defendió Karamatsu.

– Es de lo peor. Sólo falta que esté en el Pachinko con nuestro dinero –siguió monologando el tercero.

– ¡¿En serio?! –preguntó Jyushimatsu girando su cabeza 180 grados sin cambiar su alegre expresión.

– ¡Es muy capaz! ¡Y no hagas eso! ¡Da miedo!

– ¿Ah?

– Je, je~. Parece que te gusta quejarte de Osomatsu-niisan cuando no tienes nada más que hacer. Es decir, siempre –comentó Todomatsu con una sonrisa.

– ¡¿Aún tienes ganas de bromear?! –le reprochó Choromatsu, pues la posibilidad de haberse preocupado por nada comenzaba a enfadarle.

– No estaba bromeando, niisan. No me odies. ¡Buaa…!

Ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos, Todomatsu empezó a armar un berrinche. Ichimatsu pronto le dedicó una mirada indiferente, pensando que realmente era una exagerada, mientras Jyushimatsu intentaba calmarla y Karamatsu instaba a Choromatsu a disculparse con una mirada firme.

– Todomatsu…, ¿qué…?

– ¡He vuelto! Ahh… Hoy tampoco he ganado nada. ¡Qué mala suerte!

– ¡Osomatsu-niisan! ¡Arregla esto! ¡Es tu culpa! –le echó en cara el tercero apenas entró en la sala.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó para después mirar a Ichimatsu buscando una respuesta que no encontró– Ah, por cierto, ¿qué le pasa a Todomi?

– ¡De eso se trata, estúpido! –le gritó el otro golpeándole con lo primero que encontró: una revista.

– ¡Ay! ¡Oye! ¡No tenías por qué golpearme!

Osomatsu se veía enfadado y era raro que explotara tan rápido tratándose de él. ¿Qué lo había provocado? ¿Su pérdida en el Pachinko? ¿Totty llorando? ¿Sería frustración por no estar allí cuando todo empezó? Antes de poder perderse más en sus hipótesis, Karamatsu vio como el mayor le quitaba el objeto al de verde, de modo que hizo un ademán de levantarse por si debía intervenir.

– No os peleéis. Os prometo que ya no lloro más, pero no peleéis –pidió la chica asomando sus grandes ojos llorosos por encima del hombro de Jyushimatsu.

– ¿Pero qué…? –Osomatsu se veía confundido. ¿Qué se había perdido?

– No es la primera vez que peleamos, pero si ya te has calmado supongo que no importa.

– Kokamatsu… –sentenció Ichimatsu; no podía ser otra cosa, solamente ella intentando conseguir lo que quiere.

– ¡Auch! ¡Duele! –se quejó Todomi apartando sus ojos del último que había hablado.

– ¿Por qué te duele? Karamatsu no ha dicho nada.

El mencionado arqueó una ceja extrañado de que fuera precisamente él, quien le había demostrado que eran los demás los que debían acostumbrarse a aquello de él que les provocaba dolor, el que trajera ese tópico a la conversación. ¿Acaso era él, Karamatsu Matsuno, la primera causa que le venía a la mente cuando de dolor se trataba?

– Heh~. Como suele decirse: «Una vez un _guilty man_ , siempre un _guilty man_ ».

– ¡Nadie dice eso, Kusomatsu! –le gritó Ichimatsu mientras le asesinaba con la mirada.

– ¡Ichimatsu-niisan! –le llamó el de amarillo al notar como el cuerpo de Todomatsu comenzaba a temblar.

– ¿Todavía estás así? –preguntó él curioso de que Jyushimatsu siguiera con la cabeza del revés.

– ¡Atascado!

De pronto, Totty estalló, pero no de la forma que todos esperaban. Tras estar conteniéndose por "tanto" rato, el comentario del quinto le hizo soltar una sonora risa.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ya no duele? –la voz del tercero sonaba más sorprendida que enfadada.

– La risa es la mejor medicina, ¿eh? –bromeó Osomatsu tras dejar escapar una de sus típicas carcajadas.

Choromatsu le lanzó una mirada de hastío y cansancio al mayor; se notaba que estaba de los nervios, como siempre le ocurría cuando no lograba encontrarle sentido a lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, las mejores cosas de la vida no requieren una explicación, ¿no es cierto?

* * *

Todos habían salido aquella tarde, todos menos Todomatsu, en aquellos días no le apetecía hacer nada. Estaba sola en una esquina de la sala, de la que no se había movido desde esa mañana, revisando las novedades de sus cuentas. Y es que, desde que publicó aquella foto con Choromatsu, le habían bombardeado a comentarios y mensajes.

Aunque la mayoría solamente eran halagos para la chica, algunos se habían sorprendido al descubrir que su amigo tenía hermanos con su mismo rostro y otros se habían ofendido por no habérselo contado. Sin embargo, no se alteró lo más mínimo, él sabía lo que hacía cuando subió aquel selfie: volver pública su **mentira** para llamar la atención y desvelar también uno de sus secretos para hacerla más creíble.

– Merece la pena –se dijo–. Si algo sale mal siempre puedo decir que era yo y que lo de los hermanos era un invento de Todomi.

Entonces fue a la cuenta de ella. Tenía varios de mensajes de chicos intentando ligar como era usual; pero uno llamó su atención, uno en el que Atsushi le preguntaba si finalmente iría a la fiesta que le había mencionado. Lo dejó en visto.

El tiempo estaba pasando demasiado lento aquel día, aunque siendo un nini cada día parecía el mismo de todas maneras. Decidió hablar con alguno de sus amigos para pasar el rato, pero mirando en su lista de contactos encontró el nombre de Homura. Ella había dejado de responder sus mensajes desde la última vez que se vieron; quizá lo mejor sería borrarlo, pues no quería ni pensar en qué había podido provocar esa actitud de la chica.

– Está bien, es sólo alguien más. ¿Por qué mierda me dan ganas de llorar? Esto de la sensibilidad es un asco.

– Todomatsu, ¿eres tú?

Él se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina entrada de su hermano, pero se asustó más al verle con orejas y cola de gato. Sin embargo, tardo poco en calmarse y mirarle con confusión.

– Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es que te has quedado a medio transformar?

El mayor negó con la cabeza.

– Siempre pensé que los gatos podían percibir la soledad…

No dijo más por el momento; simplemente se acercó a él, dando a gatas los últimos pasos. Después se le quedó mirando, analizándole, hasta que consideró que era suficiente.

– ¿Te sientes solo?

– ¿Eh? –la pregunta dejó confundido al menor– Claro que no, tengo muchos amigos.

– No he dicho que si estás solo, he dicho que si te sientes solo –recalcó Ichimatsu con voz firme a pesar de que intentaba aparentar indiferencia.

– No –contestó el otro sonriendo percatarse de la preocupación que denotaba su insistencia–. Si me ves un poco triste, es por mis días. Ahh… Cuánto extraño ser hombre.

Ichimatsu aceptó esa explicación y sin añadir nada más a la conversación se tumbó en su regazo tal como un gato haría. Todomatsu se encogió un poco por la extraña acción, todo lo que era raro lograba asustarle, pero se trataba de Nekomatsu, era lógico que se comportara así a veces, ¿no? ¿O esa era una excepción?

Probó a acariciarle entre las orejas, lo que provocó que al otro se le escapara un suave ronroneo y sus mejillas se volvieran coloradas. El menor soltó una suave risilla, empezaba a entender por qué los gatos eran tan buen consuelo para la soledad de Ichimatsu.

– Oye, me preguntaba… ¿Sabes si Jyushimatsu-niisan ha olvidado a esa chica?

Era un brusco cambio de tema y no quería romper el agradable ambiente que habían creado, pero si no era en ese momento no sabía cuándo podría conseguir que le respondiera.

– Eso son cosas de Jyushimatsu. ¿Por qué crees que las compartiría conmigo?

Ichimatsu le dedicó una afilada mirada de ojos felinos; era una advertencia, no debía indagar más. Por alguna razón, él fue al que más le molestó descubrir que Jyushimatsu estaba teniendo citas con alguien, así que era normal que tampoco quisiera hablar del tema con Ichimatsu. Aunque Jyushimatsu era de todo menos normal.

– Bueno, con Jyushimatsu-niisan nunca se sabe.

– Tsk… Si fuera por mí, quemaría las fotos que se hicieron.

Sí, aun si dejó sus sentimientos a un lado para apoyar a su hermano en la decisión de declararse, el rechazo de la chica sólo hizo que su enfado empeorara. No quería saber nada de ella, pues en su insignificante opinión aquello no debió haber ocurrido; pero, sobre todo, no quería seguir viendo a Jyushimatsu perder su sonrisa cada vez observaba esas malditas fotografías. Aunque no era como si a alguien le importara lo que él quería.

– Entonces, ¿aún las conserva? –preguntó el menor tratando de disimular una sonrisa traviesa.

Ichimatsu lo entendió en ese momento; si se había interesado por otra persona era porque algo tramaba, no sabía el qué, pero por una vez, esperaba que no fuera nada bueno.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Todomi se presentó a la fiesta a la que la habían invitado. Era en una piscina cubierta, lo cual normalmente le habría gustado por la posibilidad de alegrarse la vista sin represarías, pero en esta ocasión ella se veía un poco molesta por las miradas burlonas que le daban todos y los cuchicheos que seguramente tenían a su costa.

– Hola, Todomi-chan. Bonito bañador –la saludó su amigo con una sonrisa.

– Ah, Atsushi-kun –su rostro enrojeció por el comentario–. Esto… Re-realmente no era lo que había elegido, alguno de mis primos debió cambiarlo, pero gracias.

Su bañador era el típico azul de una pieza que usaban las lolis en los animes; una broma de mal gusto de quien fuera. Ni sin estar allí podían dejar de molestar.

– Hey, Atsushi-kun –le llamó una chica de voz chillona colgándose de su brazo–. Dijiste que sólo irías a por las bebidas, ¿qué haces coqueteando con esta tabla?

– ¡Oye! ¿Por qué tan agresiva? –respondió mostrándose inocente.

– Todomi-chan es sólo una amiga, la prima de Todomatsu –contestó pidiendo confianza con la mirada–. ¿Sabes quién te digo?

– ¿Eh? No, no me suena ese nombre.

– ¡Por supuesto que te suena! ¡Le conociste a través de mí! Y Atsushi-kun, ¡nadie te ha dado permiso para llamarme sólo por mi nombre! –gritó Totty para sus adentros.

– Vámonos, Atsushi-kun. Los demás nos están esperando.

– Claro. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Todomi-chan?

– No sé si debería, creo que tu novia esta celosa de mí –contestó ella cubriéndose la boca mientras ponía ojos de corderito.

– Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Ella no es…

– ¿Celosa yo? ¿De ti? –le interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa forzada– Atsushi-kun nunca se fijaría en una persona como tú, sólo eres una de esas zorras que actúa lindo para conseguir lo que quiere de los chicos.

– No sé qué estás diciendo, pero parece que hablas con conocimiento de causa. De todos modos, Atsushi-kun, ¿no te molesta que alguien que no es tu novia te trate así? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarle con los ojos brillantes.

– En absoluto, estoy acostumbrado –respondió el chico sin modestia alguna–. Pero no discutamos más, disfrutemos de la fiesta.

Tras decir eso, puso un brazo alrededor de la chica e invitó a Todomi a unirse a ellos con un gesto de su mano. Ella así lo hizo, manteniendo su distancia; sin embargo, para Atsushi no pasaba desapercibida la mirada llena de **celos** que lanzaba en su dirección.

* * *

Finalmente, tras una fiesta inolvidablemente bochornosa, Totty llegó a su casa. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ellos dos juntos, ¿por qué él siempre conseguía a las chicas? Tenía dinero, claro, y un trabajo también. Mientras que él, solamente tenía su buena reputación… construida a base de mentiras, como todo aquel que quería encajar en la sociedad.

– ¡Todomatsu! Justo a tiempo. Ven, tengo que deciros algo importante a todos –le llamó Choromatsu apenas entró por la puerta.

– ¿Qué es ahora? ¿Otro discurso sobre todo lo que vas hacer que nunca intentarás?

– No, no es eso. ¡Calla y date prisa!

– Ya voy –respondió cansado–. ¿Por qué tanto suspense? Si es tan importante, dilo de una vez.

– Está bien, ya que estamos todos, allá voy –el tercero tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se resistió a mirar a sus hermanos por el momento–. Finalmente…, yo… lo he logrado, he… conseguido un trabajo estable.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio, incluso sus respiraciones parecían haberse detenido. Se miraron los unos a los otros, preguntándose quién sería el primero en hablar, pero se habían quedado mudos de la impresión.

– ¿Ah? ¿Era eso? Creí que ibas a anunciar una nueva temporada de nuestro anime –se quejó el mayor en tono infantil.

– ¿Qué importa? Ésta también es una gran noticia. ¡Muchas felicidades, Choromatsu-niisan!

– _Congratulations_ , _buraza_.

– Bateador número tres: ¡homerun!

– Sí, felicidades…

Todos le estaban rodeando ahora, sin parar de felicitarle y preguntarle sobre su logro. Todos menos Osomatsu, que se acercó lentamente y puso una mano en su cabeza para llamar la atención del tercero. Cuando la obtuvo, **no pudo hacer otra cosa** que sonreír mientras se frotaba bajo la nariz.

– Enhorabuena, Choromatsu.

* * *

¡Hola!

Nuevo capítulo, subido antes de lo previsto porque... (redoble de tambores) ¡Hay segunda temporada! ¡Confirmado! Y sí, no pude evitar que Oso hiciera la referencia XD Encima fue en el IchiTodo day, así que ahí tenéis una escena Ichitomatsu (110matsu). Como cosa curiosa que a nadie le interesa: Totty es mi fav (no se nota ni ná) e Ichi el de mi hermana.

Algunas aclaraciones:

\- «Kokamatsu» viene de «kōkatsu» que es un adjetivo que describe a una persona que utiliza su astucia para engañar y conseguir lo que quiere, así que no sabría cómo traducirlo exactamente al español, pero en ingles es «sly».

\- A Totty le molesta que Atsushi le llame sólo por su nombre porque en Japón si no se tiene suficiente confianza con esa persona es una falta de respeto, como si le mirara con inferioridad. De hecho es por eso que se refiere así a él cuando está con otras personas, para remarcar que es superior a ese nini, pero la verdad es que le aprecia en cierto grado, por lo que hablando con él o delante de él le dice «kun». Cuando hablando con Todomi le llamó «kun» fue para ganarse su confianza porque notó que ella le apreciaba.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	13. Monocromo

Un tono... Dos tonos... Tres... Y un grito hizo que se dieran por aludidos.

Ichimatsu vio como Osomatsu se marchaba y poco después el sonido del teléfono se silenció.

– ¿Quién es? –le escuchó contestar con un tono que parecía más propio de sí mismo.

– ¡Osomatsu! ¡Habla bien! –le reprochó su padre.

Tras un suspiro, él mayor repitió la pregunta en un tono más neutro; mas, al recibir la respuesta, no tardó en pasar el relevo con un escueto «es para vosotros».

De inmediato, Ichimatsu oyó el eco de sus pasos en las escaleras, perezosos, lentos, haciendo honor a su nombre, y cuando por fin entró a la habitación no puedo evitar observarle por unos momentos. Tenía esa mirada indescriptible, esa de quien está conteniendo sus emociones con todas sus fuerzas. Sin mediar palabra, cruzó el cuarto y se recostó mirando hacia la ventana, pero tras unos segundos se forzó a explicarse tratando de aparentar toda la calma que le era posible.

– Ichimatsu, deberías bajar, probablemente quiera hablar contigo.

Aunque quería decirle que era mucho más creíble que esa persona quisiera hablar con él, o con ambos en el mejor de los casos, a que prefiriera hablar sólo con una basura incombustible; Ichimatsu no respondió. Se limitó a salir de la habitación para hacer lo que su hermano había pedido.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, escuchó a sus padres presumir del «tesoro de la familia», mejor conocido como Jyushimatsu. No era nada nuevo, desde que empezaron a avanzar, sus padres no dejaban de mostrar lo orgullosos que estaban de ellos al mundo; sin importarles lo más mínimo cómo afectara eso a los que se habían quedado atrás. Bien, como decía Dayon, «las cosas son "asín"».

– Oh, Ichimatsu –le llamó su madre, sobresaltándolo al ser sacado tan repentinamente de sus pensamientos–. Ven, tu hermana está al teléfono.

– Yo no tengo ninguna hermana... –murmuró él, pensando en darse media vuelta y volver arriba por el solo hecho de que se hubiera referido así a la persona que había llamado.

– Vamos, hijo. Ya ha pasado un tiempo, seguro que tenéis muchas cosas que contaros –le animó su padre, tal vez creyendo que su renuencia se debía al nerviosismo.

Él bufó, pero, sin embargo, tomó el teléfono y esperó a que la otra persona hablara. Miró sospechosamente a sus padres cuando compartieron una mirada cómplice entre sonrisas antes de marcharse. ¿Es que estaban tramando algo?

– Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿estás ahí?

Al pobre Matsuno se le revolvió el estómago; no esperaba escuchar esa voz. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, él no creía poder acostumbrarse a la situación de Todomatsu, y, ahora que no podía verle, se le hacía difícil reconocer esa voz como la de él.

– S-sí. ¿Qué ocurre, Todomatsu? –preguntó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por relajarse, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo.

– Yo... Nada, sólo quería saber cómo os va. ¿Osomatsu-niisan aún me odia?

Ichimatsu entendió que lo último era un intento de bromear, pero había sonado más serio de lo que debía, ¿o se lo había parecido a él?

– No lo sé, ¿se lo has preguntado?

– ¿En qué momento? Si apenas le dije quién soy, le dio el teléfono a mamá –algo de frustración se escurría entre las palabras del menor.

– Tampoco es fácil para él –quiso excusarle, aunque en realidad era algo que había meditado de un tiempo a esta parte. Osomatsu era simple, así que bien podría ser algo tan simple como eso, ¿no?

– No es fácil para nadie, pero no puede seguir pensando que estaremos siempre esperando a que él se digne a dar un paso. Al menos por mi parte, no pienso volver a **seguirle** el juego como hacía antes. Es decir, ¿porque él quiera ser un nini de por vida, tenemos que serlo todos? ¿En serio? ¡¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?! ¡No tiene ningún sentido! Puede que sea el mayor, pero eso no le da derecho a retenernos. De hecho, ni siquiera es el mayor, y menos comportándose como lo hace.

– ¿Has terminado?

Ichimatsu le había escuchado pacientemente. Sabía que eso era algo que quería echarle en cara a Osomatsu, y que ya que no podría hacerlo se estaba descargando con él, pero lo cierto es que en parte tenía razón. Aunque, personalmente, él se sentía mejor pensando de la misma forma que el mayor, así nadie se quedaba atrás, por lo que prefería no oír más. Su respuesta fue un suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

– Sí, perdón. De verdad que sólo quería hablar –Ichimatsu rodó los ojos al oírlo. Sí, claro, como si no le conociera–. ¿Cómo habéis estado?

– Bien.

– ¿Nada qué contar?

– No.

– Oh, vamos. Estoy intentando mantener una conversación, al menos pon algo de tu parte –se quejó con un tono infantil.

– Tsk... Es molesto.

– ¿Qué es molesto?

– Estar hablando con una niña.

Y tras decir eso colgó. Algo brusco de su parte, pero no le importaba en absoluto; no soportaba seguir oyéndola. Subió las escaleras silenciosamente para evitar que sus padres le bombardearan a preguntas, si es que querían hacerlo, y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, analizando detenidamente al mayor.

Desde que se despidieron de Choromatsu, Osomatsu había dejado de ser el chico despreocupado de siempre, ahora más bien se veía desganado y eso hizo que una duda asaltara su mente. Quizás, sólo quizás, ese no era el Osomatsu al que solía seguir y, si era así, ¿estaba bien seguir haciéndolo?

* * *

El chico pasaba de un chat a otro sin prestarles verdadera atención. Cuando decidió que era suficiente cerró cada conversación con la misma escusa ambigua de siempre:

– Tengo algo que hacer –le escribió a la última persona con la que seguía hablando y luego se quedó mirando su lista de contactos hasta que algo llamó la atención.

– ¿Todomatsu-kun está en línea? Creí que no tenía conexión -pensó sospechando que algo fallaba.

Tan pronto como le escribió preguntándole por ello, una metafórica barra similar a las que indican la vida en los juegos de pelea apareció al otro lado de la pantalla, sólo que en ésta ponía «popularidad de Todomatsu».

– Atsushi-kun, qué tal? –respondió él poco después, pero el siguiente mensaje tardó algo más en llegar y eso hizo que la barra comenzara a bajar rápidamente– Estoy en un ciber del pueblo vecino, es la primera vez que puedo conectarme en meses. Jeje~

Atsushi aceptó esa explicación y en alguna parte pudo leerse un «esquivado». Pero la "pelea" no había hecho más que empezar.

– He conocido a tu prima. Se parece bastante a ti. ¿Cómo es que no me habías hablado de ella?

Un hit. La barra estaba a la mitad. Tal parece que había encontrado su punto débil, a juzgar por lo que tardaba en escribir.

– Ah, lo siento, no pensé que tuviera importancia. Hacía mucho que no sabía de ella. De hecho, ni siquiera creí que volvería a verla :3

– Creí que te habías ido para que ella viniera. ¿Cómo es que la viste? –otro hit.

– Sí, pero sus padres la llevaron y luego me trajeron a mí aquí –no lo bastante convincente, parecía que su buen amigo estaba perdiendo facultades.

– De cualquier forma, estoy interesado en ella. ¿Podrías darme algún consejo?

¡Critical hit! El medidor de popularidad de Todomatsu estaba al límite, se podía decir que le tenía contra las cuerdas. Pasó un buen rato escribiendo y borrando, tratando de pensar en una buena respuesta que no le perjudicara ni a corto ni a largo plazo.

– Atsushi-kun, puede que esto te enfade. ¿Seguro que quieres que te lo diga? :x

Al leerlo le picó la curiosidad; parecía que ya no era un juego, pues de hecho la barra había desaparecido. Bien, le daría una última oportunidad de salvar su reputación.

– Claro, dímelo. ¿Por qué tendría que enfadarme?

– ... Mi prima no es lo que aparenta. Ten cuidado con ella.

¿Y ya está? Si sólo era eso, no tenía de qué preocuparse, sabía de sobra como lidiar con personas falsas. Era tan fácil como seguirles el juego sin dejarse engañar y después demostrarles que eres más listo que ellas. Pero, para conquistarlas, debía de ser diferente. Tendría que insistir.

– Lo tendré. ¿Y no sabes qué cosas le gustan en los hombres?

– Claro que lo sé. Pero no crees que eso le quita toda la diversión?

– Bien visto XD. Deberías dedicarte a esto –bromeó guardándose para sí el doble sentido de lo último.

Todomatsu era un chico con el don de manejar la verdad a su antojo y mentirte en la cara de la forma más creíble, pero cuando sabías donde tocar para desarmarlo eso se volvía en su contra y le convertía en tu **títere**. Sin embargo, no era como que él le manipulara; no, ese conocimiento simplemente marcaba los límites de su amistad y le daba seguridad de que nunca haría nada que le perjudicara, pues él acabaría mucho peor y lo sabía. Nadie sería tan estúpido como para tirar todo por la borda por un arrebato y mucho menos el Matsuno menor, quien trataba de hacer pasar su debilidad y perdición por inexistente: su familia.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la llamada de Totty e Ichimatsu no podía quitarse esa duda de su cabeza. Había hecho tímidos intentos de probarse a sí mismo que nada había cambiado en Osomatsu, que sólo necesitaba tiempo, pero verle tan estático le empezó a impacientar. Parecía que no pensaba poner nada de su parte, como si esperase que las cosas se solucionaran solas. Ichimatsu ya no sabía qué hacer. ¿Seguir observándole? No, eso no le llevaría a nada y además al verle así sentía una molesta opresión en el pecho que no sabía explicar. ¿Intentar animarle? Eso era más cosa de Jyushimatsu... ¿Entonces qué? Simplemente, esa situación le superaba, era tan extraña como desconocida era la actitud de Osomatsu para él.

Esto no pasaba desapercibido para el patriarca de la familia Matsuno. Desde hace unos años había decidido implicarse algo más en la crianza de sus seis hijos, pero claro, era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo; aun si podía ver cuando algo estaba mal entre ellos, prefería dejarle la última palabra a su mujer. Sin embargo, tras varias semanas así, no pudo evitar la necesidad de hacer algo, aunque fuera mínimo, para ayudarles. Por eso, cuando pudo quedarse a solas con Ichimatsu en la sala, pensó que era el mejor momento para una pequeña charla padre-hijo que le aclarara las ideas.

– Oye, hijo, sabes que no suelo meterme en vuestros asuntos, pero... ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas en la esquina donde estaba sentado.

– Ya sabes, ahora que casi todos habéis entrado en el mundo real, será más fácil para los que quedáis encajar –continuó hablando–. Tanto tú como Osomatsu podéis ser personas útiles para la sociedad si os esforzáis en ello.

– ¿Y si no queremos? -preguntó el de morado ladeando un poco la cabeza para mirar a su padre sin mostrar por completo su cara.

– ¿No queréis? Tengo muy claro que Osomatsu está dispuesto a ser un mantenido toda su vida, pero... ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres también?

El chico de cabello despeinado se tensó por la pregunta y se encogió en el sitio. Quería desaparecer en ese momento, cualquier cosa con tal de no responder.

– No quiero presionarte, pero quiero que entiendas que tarde o temprano tendrás que tomar una decisión –manifestó Matsuzo con voz firme para después acercarse a Ichimatsu y darle un par de cariñosas palmaditas en la cabeza, lo cual hizo que finalmente levantara la cabeza para mirarle. La mirada que le dedicó, similar a la que tenía de niño, hizo que añadiera algo más con un tono paternal–. Tranquilo, no tienes que decidir ahora.

El otro asintió con lentitud y se quedó mirando a los imagawayakis de la mesa, contando mentalmente cuatro. ¿Habría alguno de crema?

– Sé lo que quiero hacer, pero...

Ichimatsu detuvo sus palabras. No lo diría en voz alta, ni siquiera delante de su padre, pero tenía miedo a lo que le esperaba en el mundo de los adultos y además no quería decepcionar a su hermano mayor.

– Haré lo que haga Osomatsu-niisan –era su solución para todo.

Su padre emitió un suspiro, tomó uno de los dulces y se lo dio a Ichimatsu, quien lo mordió de inmediato.

– Sólo piénsatelo bien –le dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa y cogía un pastel para sí mismo–. Al fin y al cabo, es tu vida, no la suya.

Al oír esto, el cuarto hermano se quedó pensativo mirando el contenido de su imagawayaki. Tal vez no era la mejor manera, pero él se conocía y sabía que no haría nada si no se ponía una condición. El día que encontrase otro relleno de crema, se convertiría en un gato callejero.

* * *

No era fácil ver a sus niños así. Osomatsu parecía estar enfadado con el mundo e Ichimatsu, aun si no se apartaba de su lado, se vería perdido, siempre metido en sus pensamientos. Sabía muy bien cómo funcionaban, el ánimo de uno se le contagiaba al resto como un resfriado, así pues, en esta ocasión, con que sólo uno se animara los dos estarían felices; o mejor dicho los cuatro.

Pensando en esto, Matsuyo se dirigió a la habitación de sus hijos. El mayor permanecía en la misma posición de hace días mientras el menor estaba sentado en el sillón jugando con uno de sus amigos, y por amigos quería decir gatos. Un suspiro se le escapó, ¡cuánto detestaba limpiar pelos de gato! Pero cuando estaba con ellos era uno de los pocos momentos en que podía verse a Ichimatsu sonreír, de modo que no se atrevía a prohibirle que los dejara entrar en casa. Cuando dicho hijo levantó la vista supo que era la hora de hablar.

– Voy a comprar, ¿queréis que os traiga algo?

– ¿Qué celebramos? –preguntó Osomatsu girándose hacia ella con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos; eso era buena señal.

– Nada.

Entonces el ambiente se sintió vacío, no hubo reacciones como normalmente habría habido. Ya sabía que faltaría un «¡¿nada?!» de Choromatsu, una respuesta engañosamente dulce de Todomatsu, una frase pomposa de Karamatsu sobre celebrar ese día por el simple hecho de vivirlo o algo así y un grito de emoción de Jyushimatsu sólo por saber que les compraría algo; pero, tampoco oír un desganado gruñido de Ichimatsu mientras murmuraba cosas que sólo oía él y la típica broma interesada de Osomatsu que al final siempre lograba que se pusiesen de acuerdo sobre qué comprar le preocupó. Quizás era más serio que otras veces, no obstante, debían acostumbrarse.

– ¿Peras? –propuso Ichimatsu tímidamente.

El otro asintió y volvió a girarse. No podía verle, pero sabía que el brillo de sus ojos se había desvanecido. Sabía que esperaba que le dijese algo como que sus hermanos habían ido a verle o, mejor aún, que habían regresado para quedarse; sin embargo, Matsuyo no podía decirle una mentira como esa.

– Bien, ¿alguno quiere acompañarme?

Ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera acusaciones, aunque siendo dos no tenía mucho sentido. Bajó a las escaleras y se preparó para salir, pero, al distinguir un reflejo rosa tras cruzar la cerca de su casa, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor sólo para alcanzar a ver a alguien girando la esquina. Aun si fue sólo un momento su instinto de madre sabía perfectamente quien era esa persona, pero prefería guardárselo para sí. Sabía que si sus hijos se enteraban de que uno de ellos había dudado irían enseguida a buscarle y no quería eso.

A pesar de que era difícil para todos y a cada uno de ellos, era por su bien, pues la única verdad en esto era que **no podían ser niños siempre**. Su única opción era seguir avanzando por sí mismos, luchar y darlo todo para hacerse más fuertes, para así al final lograr convertirse en super..., quiero decir, convertirse en adultos.

* * *

¡Hola!

No he muerto, aunque a punto he estado por lo exámenes XD He tenido que verme el cap 24 unas 100 veces para escribir este cap y me han vuelto los feelings *cries in Spanish* Así que os comparto mi sufrimiento (justo cuando había cambiado el género a humor) ;P La parte buena es que ahora que tengo vacaciones podré actualizar más seguido así que os recompensaré por este medio hictus de la época de exámenes. Ah, sí. Como habréis notado, este cap está narrado desde la perspectiva los personajes que interactúan con Totty, aunque Ichimatsu ha acabado apropiándose del cap XD. Los siguientes del mes serán en este estilo también. Creo que me he excedido con las referencias en este capítulo XD Y en cuanto Atsushi, no es que sea malo, simplemente le entra al juego de la sociedad como hace Todomatsu, pero a él le sale bien, es mejor jugador.

Aclaraciones:

\- Imagawayaki es el pastelito que se por el que se pelearon en 'Cuatro'.

\- Lo de «haciendo honor a su nombre» es porque «osoi» significa lento.

\- «Las cosas son así» es parte de la letra en castellano de 'Osomatsu Ondo', un ending de Osomatsu-kun, y el «"asín"» es porque es lo que Dayon decía en la serie.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	14. Indecisión

Choromatsu iba de camino a su casa tras salir de su trabajo. Era agotadora la vida de un verdadero adulto, pero tenía que lidiar con ello. Su mente estaba fija en el objetivo de llegar a su apartamento y descansar hasta que vio una hermosa silueta femenina en la rivera donde por primera y última vez aparecieron los Hermanos Renegados.

El viento estaba meciendo sus oscuros cabellos y desordenando su ropa mientras ella sujetaba con fuerza su parasol para evitar que los rayos dañaran su delicada piel. ¡Era justo como en el anime!

Tan pronto como lo pensó, se regañó mentalmente por ello; esa era una etapa pasada en su vida que ya debería haber enterrado. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sobresaltarse y contener su respiración al ver que ella se giraba. Aunque ahora que la veía…

– ¿Choromatsu-niisan? –preguntó con una mirada genuinamente sorprendida de verle por allí.

– ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –gritó para sus adentros.

Se había olvidado completamente de que Todomatsu era una chica, ¡y de cómo era! Su cara no podía estar más roja, tuvo que darse la vuelta para ocultarla y esperar a calmarse para volver a enfrentarla. Lo más seguro era que él no lo hubiera notado, pero se sentía muy avergonzado por haberle confundido con una linda chica cualquiera.

– ¿Vas a quedarte ahí, vas a venir o vas a irte a algún sitio? –preguntó el de rosa frunciendo el ceño por su reacción– Sea como sea te acompañaré, aún soy un nini, así que no tengo nada mejor que hacer– agregó dándole una patada a una piedra para mostrar su aburrimiento.

– Yo… Eh, sí, ven conmigo.

– ¿Por qué tan nervioso? No ha pasado tanto como para que no sepas hablar conmigo, ¿no?

– Ah, n-no es eso. Es sólo que estoy cansado –dijo soltando un suspiro para enfatizar sus palabras.

Un silencio incómodo se impuso entre ellos. Había muchas cosas que se tenían que contar, pero no sabían cómo abordarlas. Repentinamente, Totty empezó a tirar de su manga para llamar su atención.

– ¿Podemos ir por otra calle? –interrogó mirando hacia un lado disimuladamente.

– Claro, pero ¿por qué?

Choromatsu no entendía porque se veía tan preocupado, casi parecía querer esconderse detrás de él. El menor señaló con ademán de su cabeza a la persona que ahora pasaba por la calle que habían dejado.

– ¿Es amigo tuyo?

– Sí, pero tiene otras intenciones con Todomi. Preferiría evitarle hasta que… vuelva a ser yo, supongo –le explicó sin molestarse en ocultar sus dudas sobre su situación.

– Entonces hice bien en cambiarte el bañador –se felicitó asumiendo que ese tipo estaba en aquella fiesta a la que fue Totty.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Fuiste tú?

Choromatsu sabía que estaba enfadado por aquella broma; aunque realmente lo hizo para evitar cosas como esa, a pesar de que no debería preocuparse tanto por él. Para su sorpresa, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento, Todomatsu empezó a reír. Quizá no estaba tan enfadado como pensaba.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Na-nada, sólo… –se tomó un momento para calmar su risa– Gracias, Choromatsu-niisan.

– De nada –respondió él regalándole una sonrisa antes de entrar en su nueva casa, no obstante, no pudo evitar notar como Totty hacía un puchero al verle–. ¿Quieres pasar?

– Sí, de hecho, quería preguntarte… –esperó a que Choromatsu cerrara la puerta para continuar– ¿Has encontrado alguna cura?

– La verdad es que hay algo, pero… Toma asiento.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó conteniendo un grito mientras le miraba con los ojos grandes y brillantes por la emoción.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y, mientras Todomatsu paseaba la vista por la habitación esperando una respuesta de su parte, él pensó en aquello que le había ofrecido el doctor Dekapan la última vez que le visitó: un remedio temporal experimental. No había querido decírselo porque consideraba que ese remedio sería como darle a probar un dulce para luego quitárselo de la boca, pero si estaba tan desesperado por regresar a la normalidad…

– Oh, aún tienes el peluche que te regaló Ichimatsu-niisan –señaló el sexto hermano con una sonrisa.

– Sí, no me digas que no tienes recuerdos de nosotros en… donde vivas ahora.

– Bueno… Es que tuve una pelea con Osomatsu-niisan y tomé la decisión de irme en caliente, así que no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar qué me llevaba. Lo cierto es que ahora me pregunto si hice bien –confesó murmurando lo último más para sí que para Choromatsu, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta–. Y bien…, ¿cuál es la cura?

– Pues sólo he podido encontrar una operación –mintió, aún no era capaz de decidir sobre la medicina.

– ¡Pero yo no quiero operarme! –grito exaltado y temblando ante la expectativa de que fuera la única solución.

– Lo sé, por eso he seguido buscando… y…

– ¡Además, si vuelvo a ser chico, quiero tener el mismo rostro de nuevo! –le interrumpió, tal parecía que no había escuchado ni una palabra suya después de «operación».

– Vaya, para rechazarnos en público, no sabía que te importaba eso –trató de bromear el tercero.

– No sé por qué lo dices, es mi rostro también. Aunque, claro, es más lindo en mí –respondió soltando una risita.

– De cualquier forma, tampoco es tan distinto. De hecho, creo que eran más diferentes cuando yo era una "bishoujo".

– ¿De verdad lo crees, neechan~? –le devolvió la broma.

– ¡Para con eso!

Y tras ese grito se tiró encima de Totty en el sofá, mientras él se removía para liberarse entre quejas. Una risilla escapó de sus labios, era justo como cuando eran niños.

{Todomatsu estaba tranquilamente leyendo algo sobre un futón y, al verle tan tranquilo, a Choromatsu no podía ocurrírsele otra cosa que no fuera hacerle una travesura. Empezó a decirle que se quitara de ahí, que ese era su futón, y cuando el otro se negó alegando que era el suyo, fue cuando empezó la verdadera diversión.

– Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? –dijo el autonombrado segundo al mando con una sonrisa que indicaba que algo malo tramaba.

Inmediatamente después, se tiró sobre Todomatsu y ambos empezaron a rodar por el suelo y revolverse para echar al otro del pequeño futón hasta que uno de sus hermanos aprovechó la pelea para tomar el tan ansiado lugar.}

– Quítate, me aplastas. ¿Es que no te da vergüenza tratar así a tu hermanita? –se quejó el menor intentando un chantaje emocional.

– No, en absoluto. Además, ¿qué hermanita? Si me dijeras que te has estado disfrazando de chica durante todo este tiempo para parecer más lindo o algo así, te creería.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Te veo muy capaz de hacerlo, Todomatsu.

– ¿Me estás mirando por encima del hombro?

La pregunta fue respondida por una especie de filamento similar a un tentáculo que entró por la ventana mientras la habitación se iluminaba de un color verde radiactivo. Lentamente, se aproximó a los hermanos y empezó a acariciar el rostro del sexto Matsuno, haciéndole poner una mueca de disgusto.

– ¡Controla tu ego, Egopajerovski!

– Oh, lo siento.

Pero, a pesar de la disculpa y de que el cuarto estaba volviendo a la normalidad, esa estúpida sonrisa traviesa seguía inamovible en su boca.

– No hagas eso. ¡Pareces Osomatsu-niisan! –protestó Todomatsu poniéndole una mano en la cara y empujando para quitárselo de encima.

– En algo nos teníamos que parecer –respondió el otro finalmente liberando al menor.

– Sí, en lo idiotas que sois. Creí que te habrías vuelto más serio al independizarte, niisan.

– Y así es, pero después de una jornada intensiva como la de hoy… me apetecía echarme unas risas –explicó soltando un suspiro de alivio.

En realidad, hasta ese momento no sabía cuánto había echado de menos divertirse así, sin reglas, sin protocolos; sólo una diversión natural guiada por el ambiente relajado que le proporcionaban sus hermanos. Esa sensación de familiaridad… era **irremplazable**.

* * *

Ya hacía unos días que Osomatsu había adquirido la costumbre de pasar las horas muertas en el tejado, acompañado siempre de una mirada perdida y una sombra que cubría sus ojos. Pero lo más importante era que... ¡ni siquiera le prestaba atención! ¡A ella! ¡Su amiga de la infancia y su amor platónico! Incluso si la tenía sólo para él ahora, incluso si ella le pedía una cita; no había la más mínima reacción de su parte, salvo, tal vez, marcharse. Empezaba a preocuparle en serio el primogénito Matsuno.

– ¿Osomatsu-kun?

Le resultaba extraño llamarle por ese nombre, pues la persona frente a ella no tenía ni punto de comparación con el líder de esa pandilla de hermanos que la adoraban y que, lo dijera o no, siempre la hacían reír con sus travesuras; siempre que ella no fuese la víctima, por supuesto. Por su vieja amistad fue que decidió subir al tejado en un último intento de recuperarle, pero no parecía funcionar.

– ¡Al menos dime qué te pasa! –gritó ya fuera de sí.

No estaba acostumbrada a ser ella la que tratara de llamar la atención de los chicos, ellos siempre se la habían dado incondicionalmente. Aunque, lo cierto era que siempre hubo uno en especial al que ella admiraba y trataba de seguir a todas partes.

– ¿No extrañas a tu hermano mayor? –murmuró Osomatsu aún ausente, sin importarle si Totoko le oía o no.

– Es... justo lo que estaba pensando. Si es por eso no te preocupes, nunca serían capaz de olvidar a su hermano mayor, lo sé por experiencia.

– Pero... Tú ya nunca hablas de él.

– Ni falta que hace. Él tiene su vida y yo la mía, no tenemos por qué estorbarnos.

Totoko hablaba con tanta soltura sobre él ahora, que sabía que Osomatsu no dudaría de ella ni pensaría que había estado evitando el tópico como harían otros; pero ese no era del todo Osomatsu.

– ¿Has hablado con él en este tiempo?

– Sí, pero es un hombre muy ocupado, solamente me manda cartas de vez en cuando.

– Ah...

Y el chico volvió con su voto de **silencio**. Empezaba a ponerla de los nervios con su actitud, tenía ganas a agarrarle de esa estúpida cara suya y forzarle a mirarla para asegurarse de que no intentase escapar de la conversación. Y eso hizo.

– ¡A ver si te enteras nini virgen de p*ne pequeño! ¡La chica más linda que conocerás en toda tu vida está aquí haciéndote compañía y tú no haces más que ignorarla!

– To... to... ko... -chan... –él no podía fijarse más que en la cercanía que había provocado su arrebato, como confirmaban sus rojas mejillas.

– ¿Vas a escucharme?

Su respuesta fue un cabeceo afirmativo que aflojó el agarre de la chica, mas, por seguridad, ella no le soltó. Rebuscando en sus más remotos recuerdos, encontró el único consejo que podía ofrecerle, el mismo que sus padres le habían dado a ella cuando se sentía mal por la partida de su hermano.

– ¡Idiota! Si esto es tan difícil para ti, ¡imagina cómo es para ellos! Son ellos los que están lejos de su hogar, intentando lograr lo que tú lograrás algún día.

Tras decirlo, finalmente soltó a su amigo y retomó su lugar junto a él. Unos segundos pasaron en los que ella se dedicó a observar su expresión sorprendida y meditativa, como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

– Eres la mejor amiga de la infancia, Totoko-chan –la halagó desde lo profundo de su corazón.

Ella pudo notar la sinceridad con la que se expresaba y sonrió sintiendo que había cumplido su objetivo. Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba para estar completamente satisfecha con el resultado de su misión: su sonrisa, esa estúpida sonrisa que le hacía querer golpearle cada vez que la veía, y también ese brillo en sus ojos que le recordaba al niño travieso que fue. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

* * *

Era un mal día para Karamatsu, no, un día horrible. Había salido a buscar trabajo sin suerte como desde hacía unos días, Chibita siempre le animaba a su manera, pero empezaba a cansarle ser rechazado una y otra vez; sin embargo, él no era un hombre que se rindiera fácilmente ante las adversidades de la vida. No, debía seguir intentándolo hasta conseguirlo.

No obstante, no era eso lo que había convertido su mal día en uno horrible.

– Kara-chun~ –le llamó la chica que iba colgada de su brazo mientras frotaba su prominente busto contra él para atraer su atención–. Vamos a comer algo.

– P-por supuesto, _my flower_ –respondió él tratando de ocultar su incomodidad, ¡cuánto echaba de menos sus gafas de sol en ese momento!–. Podemos ir al puesto de odén de Chibita, estoy seguro de que…

– ¡No! Tiene que ser un restaurante elegante, ¡si no, moriré!

– Claro, como qu-quieras –accedió él alterado y asustado por sus últimas palabras.

Aquella hada era su responsabilidad, debía cuidar de ella, pues fue él quien le dio esa forma humana. Aún no sabía dónde había estado todo ese tiempo ni cómo había vuelto, pero esos eran detalles sin importancia. Se había prometido a si mismo no dejarse pisotear ni arrastrar por los demás para poder avanzar, mirar por su propio bien aunque eso fuera algo egoísta, y a pesar de esto allí estaba, cediendo a los deseos de su castigo.

No podía evitar que su excesiva bondad se impusiera, estaba tan arraigada en su ser que simplemente acababa cayendo una vez más cada vez que intentaba enterrar parte de ella. Para bien o para mal, Karamatsu no podía dejar de ser Karamatsu, un "guilty man" sin remedio.

– ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –una voz conocida le sacó de sus pensamientos y pronto sintió como otra persona se abrazaba a su brazo libre– ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Aléjate de él!

– To… –ni siquiera llegó a pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, pues fue interrumpido por su acompañante.

– ¡¿Y tú quién eres?! ¡Kara-chun es mío! –protestó la flor tirando de él.

– ¡Soy su novia! ¡Así que suéltale de una vez!

No hace falta decir que a Karamatsu se le pusieron los ojos como platos al oírlo; de hecho, se habría sonrojado de no ser por la situación en la que se encontraba, temía que su hada lo notara y le rompiera el corazón.

– ¿Qué…?

– ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Yo soy su mujer y Kara-chun nunca me abandonaría! ¡¿Verdad, Kara-chun~?!

– ¿Eh? S-sí, yo…

– Oh, vamos, Karamatsu-kun. Creí que ya no ibas a dejarte mangonear más por ella. ¿No ves que vuestra relación es completamente insana? ¡Te está haciendo daño!

– ¡Yo jamás le haría daño a Kara-chun! ¡Fuera de aquí, rompehogares! –la mujer hizo un intento de empujar a la otra para apartarla de su hombre, mas él por mero instinto se interpuso por si su intención era golpearla, ganándose una mirada furiosa de la flor– ¡¿Por qué la defiendes?! ¡Elige! ¡Ella o yo!

Él no pudo hacer más que alternar frenéticamente la mirada entre ambas, hasta que, finalmente, la de rosa se alejó de él con mirada triste. Después levantó la vista para encontrar sus ojos con los de él, cuestionándole si eso era lo que quería. Fue entonces cuando entendió que la decisión no era su flor o esa chica que se había declarado su novia, sino su buen corazón o él mismo.

– Está bien, me rindo, creo que lo he llevado demasiado lejos. Que tengas mucha suerte, Karamatsu-kun –suspiró la bella joven, provocando que algunos de los espectadores de la escena le dedicaran miradas de reproche.

– ¡Espera! –le gritó al ver cómo se alejaba corriendo, aparentando ocultar sus lágrimas con sus manos.

– ¡¿Adónde crees que vas?! Si me dejas, ¡moriré!

– Perdóname, _my flower_ , tengo un asunto que resolver con ella.

Y diciendo esto a modo de despedida empezó a perseguir a la chica de rosa. La perdió de vista por un momento, pero la volvió a encontrar en el parque, uno de los pocos lugares de la ciudad que seguía en pie desde su infancia, y mientras se acercaba agitado por la carrera pudo ver que no estaba triste, sino pensativa, ¿quizá algo decepcionada?

– Todo…

– Sabes que esa cosa está obsesionada contigo, ¿verdad? –dijo ella en un tono bajo.

– Lo sé muy bien, Todomatsu –respondió y, tratando de evitar que preguntara más, empezó a empujar el columpio.

Ese entorno tan familiar le traía recuerdos de cuando las cosas eran más fáciles. Memorias de cierto día en el que estaban como ahora, Totty en el columpio y él empujándole, divirtiéndose hasta que los demás decidieron unirse.

{La risa de Todomatsu inundaba el parque cada vez que llegaba a lo más alto, incrementando las ansias de Karamatsu por montar después como le había prometido. No obstante, cuando disminuyó la velocidad para preguntarle si podían cambiar ya, Osomatsu se subió de un salto en el columpio quedando de pie con las piernas a los lados de Todomatsu, Ichimatsu se tumbó en las piernas del menor y Jyushimatsu se las arregló para subirse en los hombros del mayor. Claro que, viendo esto, Choromatsu no quiso quedarse callado y empezó a tirar de la ropa de Osomatsu mientras protestaba por lo que él consideraba una injusticia.

– Yo también quiero subir –dijo el pequeño él.

Pronto todos estaban en el suelo, unos sobre los otros, riendo y quejándose al mismo tiempo.}

– ¡Karamatsu! Más fuerte, que no me voy a romper –bromeó el menor, que parecía haber recuperado el buen humor mientras él recordaba; aunque, por esa forma de llamarle, sospechaba que no era el único que se había perdido en el pasado por un momento.

– Como quiera _my little girl_ –respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que el otro suspirara.

– ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llamarme por mi nombre? No me gusta que me recordéis que soy chica, ya bastante presente lo tengo.

– Lo lamento, _my sis_ … Todomatsu, no sabía que te molestara –la menor rodó sus ojos ante sus palabras–. Hablando de eso, ¿qué ha sido lo de hace un rato?

– Fue lo único que se me ocurrió –respondió encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero no sé qué me pasó, creo que me metí demasiado en el papel y lo alargué más de lo que debía.

– Entiendo, a veces uno se deja llevar tanto por su papel que no sabe cómo dejarlo y en el peor de los casos se vuelve una parte más de tu ser –expresó recitando las palabras que alguna vez oyó en el club de teatro.

– ¿Qué? Ka-Karamatsu-niisan, ¿tú…? –sus ojos transmitían sincera preocupación en forma de temor.

– Heh~. No, _cool_ se nace, no se hace.

Sin embargo, sin quererlo, su bola de ego saltó del traje que solía usar cuando iba a la oficina de empleo y cayó al suelo. Él fingió no notarlo y siguió columpiando a su hermano, pero poco después el menor se bajó del columpio y recogió la esfera de apariencia cristalina.

Karamatsu solamente observó cómo su hermano la miraba por todas partes, no sabía si era por curiosidad o si estaba buscando algún arañazo por la caída. ¡Qué inocente! Seguramente no sabía que no era la primera vez que su ego se estrellaba contra el suelo, pero era fuerte, él jamás había encontrado el más mínimo rasguño.

– Deberías tener más cuidado con esto –le aconsejo Todomatsu mientras la limpiaba, intentando ver en su interior.

Eso fue lo que finalmente puso nervioso a Karamatsu y, sin perder la compostura, le pidió a su hermano que se la devolviera. Él así lo hizo y se quedó mirándole atentamente, como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera; cosa que era extraña, pues el menor no tenía pelos en la lengua cuando hablaba con ellos. ¿Les estaba perdiendo confianza? No, claro que no, tenía que ser otra cosa.

– Todomatsu, antes de que te vayas, tengo un regalo para ti –dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo con la intención de animarle a decir lo que sea que quería decir.

– ¿Eh? ¿Un regalo?

– Felicidades, Todomatsu. Te marchaste tan rápido que no pude darte tu regalo de despedida.

El regalo en cuestión era un lentejuelero relleno de lentejuelas rosas, algo muy típico de Karamatsu. El menor le dio una mirada de «no tienes remedio» y después le sonrió.

– ¿Me lo regalas para que me acuerde de ti? ¿O es que regalas lo que quieres que te regalen? –bromeó para después guardar el objeto en su bolso y soltar una risita que le alegró el corazón a Karamatsu más de lo que imaginaba– Gracias, ya casi extrañaba tu "dolorosidad".

Eso era lo que no podía decir, aunque camuflado había logrado dejarlo salir. Karamatsu le conocía bien, o eso creía, por lo que sabía que con una ayuda podría vencer a eso que le impedía hablar, el miedo a reconocer que se habían distanciado. Seguramente pensaba que aun viviendo separados podían mantener el contacto y sería como si aún siguieran juntos, pero **la realidad era más complicada que eso**.

* * *

¡Hola!

Como prometí, aquí el siguiente. No sé de donde ha salido la chica flor, pero pobre Karamatsu T.T Y LOL Totoko es buena persona, creo. Bueno, ya os dije que no la odio (no del todo). En fin, ¿soy la única que piensa que me he pasado un poco con las insinuaciones en este cap? XD Será que el drama me afecta. Ya aviso que las bolas de ego seguirán apareciendo, son importantes detalles para conocer a los personajes ;)

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	15. Melancolía

Allí estaba otra vez haciendo el mismo ritual de siempre. Al menos él no había cambiado, o eso quería pensar. Había pasado como una semana desde que se fue de casa sin planes y sin lugar al que ir, tan sólo con una bolsa de deporte a modo de maleta. ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

Una palada más con sus manos y ya estaba listo. Miró sus manos sucias por un momento, preguntándose si debería hacer el agujero más grande, pero no tenía fuerzas para excavar más. El gato blanco que llevaba tiempo haciéndole compañía salió corriendo cuando él tomó su bola de ego entre sus manos. Parecía una piedra de color morado desgastada por la erosión de tal forma que se asimilaba a la espalda de un gato. Sonrío ante el pensamiento y la colocó sobre el hueco, aún en sus manos. Ya sólo quedaba soltarla y enterrar su ego en aquel callejón.

Los ruidos a su alrededor parecían no llegar a sus oídos. No obstante, siempre era así, una suerte de mecanismo de defensa para evitar que alguien le hiciera cambiar de idea. Su ego debía permanecer bajo tierra, por muchas veces que lograra de alguna forma desconocida volver a la superficie, él debía sepultarlo otra vez por su **seguridad** o algo así.

De la nada, notó una presión en sus hombros que luego bajó a sus manos. Un maullido se coló a través de su férrea defensa y entonces pudo comprender lo que pasaba. Una chica frente a él le susurraba con matices de preocupación algo sobre lo delgado que estaba y sobre que debía volver a casa.

– N-no... Esto... Esto es... lo...

Antes de poder acabar, un súbito mareo le revolvió las ideas y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos, perdiendo el sentido por un segundo en el que pensó que esa chica era la representación de la muerte.

– ¡Niisan!

Eso fue lo primero que oyó al recuperar la consciencia. Se sentía adormecido, pero sabía que debía dar señales de vida antes de que quienquiera que fuese le llevase a casa, o peor, a un hospital. En realidad, ya no sabía qué era peor.

– ¿Ichimatsu-niisan? ¿Estás... bien?

La voz era femenina. Eso hizo que se pusiese tieso como si alguien acabase de golpearle por sorpresa. ¿Por qué una chica se preocuparía por él? Gruñó, incapaz de dar otra respuesta.

Ella suspiró, provocando que él sintiera un escalofrío. Poco a poco, le apartó de ella con cuidado de que no fuera a desmayarse de nuevo. Al parecer, ella le había sostenido o al menos amortiguado la caída, pues no sentía ningún dolor en su cuerpo. Bueno, excepto ese vacío en su estómago que no tardó en manifestarse.

– ¿Tienes hambre? Ven conmigo, podemos comer en mi apartamento.

Él negó. En el momento en que se fue de casa, aceptó todas las consecuencias de ello, no podía depender de sus hermanos.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuánto llevas sin comer algo decente, Ichimatsu-niisan? –conforme se le pasaba el susto, su tono iba cambiando de preocupado a enfadado– ¡O sin comer algo en absoluto! Uff... Realmente...

– ¿Qué? ¿Soy basura? Eso ya lo sabía –se burló él.

– No –declaró ella con la mirada ensombrecida, claramente intentando contenerse por el débil estado del mayor–. Eres tan terco como Osomatsu-niisan.

Tras decir eso recogió algo del suelo: la bola de ego de Ichimatsu. Le miró esperando que hiciera algún intento de recuperarla, pero eso nunca sucedió. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, la chica empezó a acariciarla, prestando especial atención a las partes de diferente color.

– No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, Ichimatsu-niisan. No en esto –habló con seriedad retándole con la mirada–. ¡Por lo menos, déjame comprarte algo para que no te mueras de hambre!

En el último momento, una lágrima asomó por los ojos de esa persona. ¿Cómo debía llamarla? ¿Todomi o Todomatsu? Observó cómo recorría velozmente su mejilla para caer sobre la piedra. El sonido del impacto resonó en su cabeza, despertándole por completo.

– Está bien –cedió con voz ronca y seca.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta y le ofreció la bola, sin embargo, él pasó de largo. O lo intentó, antes de tropezarse. Rápidamente, ella le ayudó a levantarse y puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros para servirle de apoyo.

– ¿No la quieres?

– Está en tus manos –respondió él mostrándose indiferente.

– ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? –cuestionó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Él alzó uno de los vértices de su boca formando una media sonrisa. Podría decirse que algunas cosas siguen siendo iguales, aun si se dan al reverso.

{Todos estaban corriendo a casa, seguramente huyendo a causa de alguna travesura, sin embargo, uno de ellos tropezó. Eso solía pasar cuando corrían en grupo, pero esta vez el sextillizo caído no siguió corriendo. Ichimatsu retrocedió y se agachó a su lado, notando de inmediato el raspón en su rodilla.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el cuarto hermano tendiéndole la mano.

Todomatsu asintió sin moverse del sitio y le dijo que siguiera corriendo, pero él le levantó agarrándole de la muñeca, se echó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y le llevó prácticamente a rastras hasta un escondite. Gracias a esto, todos salieron airosos de esa situación.}

– ¿Para qué están los hermanos? –susurró ella sonriendo.

Eso era lo mismo que él le dijo cuando estaban escondidos en aquella ocasión. Sin embargo, el cuarto no respondió igual que el menor hizo entonces, sino que prefirió guardar silencio.

Poco después, la chica le dejó en un banco con su bola de ego mientras se iba a comprar. Oportunidad que Ichimatsu aprovechó sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía para escapar. La razón era simple: quien le había encontrado y le había llevado hasta allí era Todomi y no se fiaba de ella.

Miró su bola de ego, recordando lo que pasó en el callejón. Pensaran lo que pensaran los demás, Todomi no era Todomatsu, no para él, y si su hermano ya era un sucio monstruo, esa persona que intentaba ganarse su confianza fingiendo ser él sólo podía ser peor. Al fin y al cabo, Todomatsu no se preocuparía hasta el punto de llorar por una basura como él, ¿verdad?

* * *

Ya muy tarde aquella noche, se encontró con una chica en el puesto de su buen amigo Chibita. Sin perder el tiempo, se sentó a su lado, pidió una bebida y le ofreció otra a la señorita.

– No, gracias. Si planeas emborracharme, ya es un poco tarde, Iyami.

– Oh. ¿Conoce a _moi?_ –preguntó tratando de ver su rostro, pues no había apartado la mirada de la mesa.

– ¡Pues claro que te conoce, infeliz! –intervino Chibita con sus maneras de siempre.

– Ah, ya lo sé, zansu. Tú eres esa chica de... de... –empezó intentando que ella le diera la respuesta.

– ¿No te suena de nada Todomatsu? Supongo que ya no me confundirás más con Osomatsu-niisan –ella hablaba más para sí misma que para él, con la tristeza escapando por cada una de sus palabras a pesar de que trataba de aparentar indiferencia–. En verdad, espero que no lo hagas porque... yo odio a ese idiota excusa de hermano mayor.

– ¿Eh? ¡Shee!

Del salto se levanto del asiento, haciendo su postura característica. ¡Era demasiada información para asimilar de una vez! Lo único que le había quedado claro era lo que ya sabía: esos sextillizos eran unos **problemáticos**.

– Todomatsu, entiendo que estés enfadado y borracho, pero ¿no crees que deberías cuidar lo que dices? Tus hermanos pasan muy a menudo por aquí...

– No me importa –seguía hablando casi en susurros, pero, al contrario que Osomatsu, sus palabras eran suaves, sin rastros de furia contenida–. Y no me hables como si fuera una chica.

– No te estoy hablando de ninguna forma. ¡Maldita sea, maldición!

Ella rió levemente, pero esa risa pronto fue acompañada por lágrimas. Iyami volvió a acercarse en ese momento, tratando de ver su rostro por fin, sin embargo, Todomatsu ocultó su cara en el mostrador.

– No es culpa tuya, Chibita. Realmente soy una chica ahora, así que... no debería quejarme, ¿no?

– Eso no es verdad, zansu –le dijo Iyami tomando un sorbo de su bebida para parecer interesante–. Tú puedes ser lo que quieras ser.

– Iyami...

Tanto Todomi como Chibita le miraron sorprendidos. ¿De verdad estaba diciendo eso? ¿Precisamente él? Con esto, la chica le dio una mirada vacía.

– No puedo creer que sigas intentando ligar después de decirte quien soy. Mejor me voy, adiós –se despidió apresuradamente, dejando unas monedas sobre la barra–. Gracias, Chibita. No le digas nada de esto a niisan, por favor.

– ¡Claro! –le gritó el mencionado viéndola alejarse y después miró fijamente a Iyami– ¿Qué se supone que estabas intentando, maldición?

– _Moi?_ Sólo intentaba animarla, eh, animarle –respondió con una gota de sudor en la frente.

– Ya, ya. Como si no te conociera, infeliz –contestó sin creerle en absoluto, mientras le mostraba algunas páginas del manga de Osomatsu-kun.

– ¡Shee!

* * *

De nuevo estaba allí, con el viento soplando con fuerza a su espalda, tratando de acercarla al borde del acantilado en el que tiempo atrás pensó que acabaría su vida. Por suerte, ese chico lo convirtió en el lugar donde empezó todo.

– ¡Homura-chan! –una jadeante chica llegó a su lado y, sin más mediación, la agarró de la muñeca– ¿Qué haces aquí?

No quería verla. Después de contarle uno de sus más vergonzosos secretos, temía que lo usara en su contra. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haberla asustado. Pobre Todomi, si tan solo supiera todo lo que ese acantilado significaba para ella... Aunque lo cierto es que estaba demasiado cerca del borde. Dio un paso atrás.

– Me gusta la vista, la puesta de sol se ve muy bien desde aquí. Perdón, no pretendía preocuparte.

– No pasa nada, pero ¿qué tal si bajamos? Aún queda bastante para el atardecer.

– La verdad es que... este sitio me trae recuerdos. Fue donde le conocí –admitió sonrojada al pensar en él.

– Es un lugar un poco extraño para conocerse, ¿no? Je, je~. Cuéntame más de él, parece una persona interesante.

Homura no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda con la pregunta, más que nada porque no estaba habituada a que alguien se interesase por su vida amorosa, o por ella en absoluto. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la timidez y esos pensamientos.

– Cuando le conocí estaba practicando béisbol en la playa y yo aquí esperando el fin del mundo –al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, rápidamente intentó cubrirlo–, m-me refiero al atardecer.

¿Qué pensaría Todomi si supiera lo que había sido, lo que había intentado? No quería descubrirlo.

– ¿Es de alguna película? Porque creo que la he visto –rió la otra.

– De un libro en realidad. Lo siento, me ha salido sin querer.

Repentinamente, la otra chica la tomó de los hombros mientras le sonreía.

– Homura-chan, no tienes que disculparte. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Esto es una charla de amigas, no una entrevista de trabajo –bromeó–. Si te resulta incómodo, nadie te obliga a contármelo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al escucharla. ¿Amiga? Se regañó a sí misma por desconfiar de ella. Todomi era diferente, no sabía de qué manera, pero... Aunque tal vez era sólo su ingenuidad, eso ya le había jugado malas pasadas antes.

Cansada de su propia indecisión, asintió y, cuando ella la soltó, se sentó abrazando sus piernas. Todomi se sentó a su lado y decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación.

– ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero la miró para mostrarle que tenía su atención.

– Esos cinco de los que te hablé no son mis primos, son mis hermanos.

– ¿Seguro que está bien que yo lo sepa? –interrogó Homura, preguntándose por qué ocultaría algo como eso.

– Eres la única persona que lo sabe, fuera de los que nos conocen de siempre –confesó sonriéndole, tratando de transmitirle confianza–. Un secreto por un secreto.

– No tenías por qué.

– Claro que sí, eso te preocupaba, ¿verdad? Pensé que si tú también sabías algo que a mí me avergüenza, te sentirías más segura.

– ¿Por qué te avergüenza? –cuestionó insegura de exteriorizar sus pensamientos– Ya me dijiste que eran como tus hermanos.

Todomi se quedó pensativa mirando el paisaje. El cielo estaba naranja en ese momento, anunciando «el fin del mundo». ¿Quizás era un tema delicado? No debería haber preguntado.

– Porque... no hay muchas personas tan comprensivas como tú, Homura-chan. ¡Es imposible que les presente a mis amigos sin que me dejen en ridículo! Sé que no lo hacen a propósito, pero... a veces me gustaría que fuesen algo más decentes –de pronto, alzó la vista como si acabase de despertar de algún tipo de trance–. Ups, creo que me he metido mucho en mis pensamientos. No pienses mal, ellos son buenas personas, sólo tienes que llegar a conocerlos.

– Me gustaría... conocerlos algún día –admitió la chica de cabello trenzado, provocando que a la otra se le escapase una risilla sin motivo aparente.

– ¿Quién sabe?, quizá ya les hayas conocido. A uno de ellos le encanta el béisbol, ¿puede que sea tu persona especial?

Eso hizo que la chica Homerun riera tímidamente. Era muy improbable, pero no le costaba nada soñar. Aunque... los sueños no eran más que sueños.

– ¿Me lo parece a mí o todo es muy triste desde que nos independizamos? Parece que el mundo nos está diciendo que volvamos a casa –comentó la de cabello oscuro.

– Pues volvamos, Todo-chan.

Al escucharse, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se volviesen coloradas. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando se relajaba y hablaba sin pensar.

– Sí, vamos –la aludida le sonrió de una forma de la que no le había visto hacerlo antes: con sincera alegría.

Aún no sabía que pensar de **esa extraña chica** , pero confiaba en que no la dañaría, aunque... No, aunque nada.

* * *

¡Hola!

El espíritu del cap 24 se ha apoderado del fic, hasta Totty se ha dado cuenta. Nota mental: no poner el momento de Homura en el mismo cap que el de Ichimatsu, nunca más. La parte de Homura está llena de headcanon, sorry.

Como información adicional, cuando estaba escribiendo me imaginé cómo sería la bola de ego de Homura: su tamaño está entre el de la de Ichimatsu y la de Karamatsu, parece un ámbar con rayutajos y grietas, algunas cerradas haciendo zonas desniveladas, es pesada y por eso la lleva abrazada.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	16. Palabras

Había anochecido y, tras contemplar «el fin del mundo», la chica de la que Jyushimatsu se enamoró se había ido; sin embargo, Todomi seguía en aquel acantilado a pesar de lo que le dijo a la otra. Parecía tranquila, tan sólo mirando al paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos a una distancia segura del borde.

Unos pasos algo apresurados se aproximaron al Matsuno más joven, pero él estaba tan absorto en la maravillosa vista del cielo estrellado y el mar que no lo notó hasta que un par de brazos rodearon su cintura con fuerza.

– ¿Pe-pero qué…?

La otra persona no la dejó terminar, simplemente se acercó a su oído para susurrar:

– No sabía que shippeabas el JyushiMura.

Sus reacciones no se hicieron esperar, la chica empezó a removerse mientras él reía por la pequeña travesura. Aun si esa risa era más apagada que la usual, llevaba esperando hacer eso desde que leyó aquella conversación en el móvil de Todomatsu cuando jugaron a hacerse cosquillas, así que valía la pena intentarlo.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, niisan? –le gritó enfadada, haciendo un lindo puchero mientras intentaba alejarlo.

– No sé. Es algo de 'Titanic', ¿no? –bromeó sin ganas Osomatsu, apretándola más contra él.

Lo cierto es que se había puesto algo nervioso al ver que no parecía tener intenciones de irse de allí, por lo que decidió intervenir incluso si no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

– ¡Ni siquiera es así la escena! –protestó ella.

– ¡Waa! ¡Alerta, chica enfadada! –chilló el mayor al tiempo que la soltaba para echar a correr. Se había rendido.

Todomatsu quiso decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al notar el parecido con una escena de sus recuerdos. Una escena que era muy diferente de la actual en realidad.

{Sus hermanos acababan de hacer un complot contra Todomatsu, de modo que estaba persiguiéndoles para darles su merecido. En cierto momento, el menor perdió de vista a todos menos a Osomatsu, por lo que él se convirtió en su objetivo. Estaba a punto de alcanzarle cuando…

– Chicos, ¡ahora! –gritó el mayor y líder del grupo.

Los demás salieron de sus escondites y saltaron sobre Todomatsu para detenerle. Lo último que vio antes de que le tiraran al suelo fue su hermano mayor corriendo mientras reía como el niño travieso que era.}

Esta vez era Osomatsu el que estaba en el bando enemigo de todos sus hermanos.

Sin más, el de rojo siguió caminando, pensando en regresar a casa. No obstante, apenas sus zapatos tocaron la arena de la playa continua al acantilado, se encontró inmovilizado en el suelo con un peso sobre él que no le dejaba darse la vuelta para mirar a la persona que lo había derribado.

– Te odio, idiota… –suspiró Totty, pero su derrotada voz demostraba que quería decir todo lo contrario.

– Yo también a ti –respondió Osomatsu de inmediato, con cariño presente en cada una de sus palabras.

 **Ninguno** quería seguir con esa situación, ambos lo comprendieron en ese instante.

– ¿Se ha curado? –preguntó el mayor de repente.

– Sí.

– Déjame ver –pidió recordando que no había visto el rostro del otro aún.

– No.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Todavía es pronto.

Hablaban del regalo de despedida que le dejó a Todomatsu: un moratón en la cara, alrededor de su ojo izquierdo.

Finalmente, el menor le dejó libre y sin decir nada ambos se sentaron en la arena, apoyando su espalda en la del otro. Después, continuaron la conversación con un tono neutro como si realmente no les importara de qué hablaran mientras que pudieran romper el silencio entre ellos.

– ¿Qué pasó cuando Karamatsu-niisan te arrastró fuera?

– Empezó a darme un doloroso discurso sobre cómo ser un hermano mayor.

Y el de azul fue el que acabó llorando al final, pero no quería decirle eso al menor.

– Realmente no entiendo por qué se puso así –prosiguió–. De pequeños, pelearnos estaba a la orden del día y vosotros dos erais los que más recibíais.

– Al menos él se juntaba con los más pacíficos.

– Es verdad.

– Choromatsu era terrible.

Se sorprendieron por haber dicho lo último a la vez, pero pronto una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios. Aquel, el pasado, era un lugar en el que el mayor se sentía particularmente cómodo y no permitiría que se perdiera tan fácilmente.

Algo enterrado en la arena llamó su atención: una piedra roja del tamaño de una canica, no, ¡era su bola de ego! El mar debía haberla traído de vuelta.

La tomó en su mano y la observó por un momento, indeciso, antes de guardársela en el bolsillo. Para alivio de todos, aún si no lo admitían, Osomatsu estaba dispuesto y decidido a arrastrarles de regreso a casa.

* * *

Apenas había terminado la dura jornada de trabajo, el otrora llamado Mister Flag corrió al encuentro de su lastimado amigo Jyushimatsu, quien había salido poco antes por su lesión. Sin embargo, no esperaba verle caminando junto a una joven mujer, por lo que la curiosidad le hizo preguntar lo prohibido.

– ¿Quién eres, jo~? –canturreó con tono amigable.

La chica se tensó y, en lo que decidía qué responder, el alegre Matsuno ya la había condenado sin saberlo.

– ¿Ah? ¿No lo sabes? ¡Es Totty! ¡Totty-chan!

– ¡Qué broma tan graciosa! –rió Hatabo.

– No es broma, de verdad es Totty.

– ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan! –le regañó ella– ¡Se suponía que era un secreto!

Pero ya era tarde, el ambiente había cambiado. El ex-millonario sacó una bandera de a saber dónde y apuntó con ella a la mujer de rosa.

– ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú no eres mi amiga! Jo~ –declaró antes de empezar a perseguirla, aunque por supuesto Jyushimatsu, tras asimilar lo que estaba pasando, la levantó con su brazo sano y se la echó al hombro antes de salir corriendo a gran velocidad olvidando incluso su característico «¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Muscle, muscle!».

Una carrera más tarde, los sextillizos menores estaban en el apartamento del quinto. El mayor de ellos buscaba algo sin perder de vista a Todomatsu, quien simplemente miraba su móvil, quizás aprovechando que allí sí había conexión. Se habían cruzado por casualidad y él no podía estar más feliz de ello, pero ahora se preguntaba si su hermanito se habría enfadado.

Finalmente sacó un pompero del lugar donde tenía acumulada la ropa sucia y se sentó de un salto al lado del otro, empezando a soplar sin perder tiempo. El menor no dijo nada, sin embargo, su mirada fue suficiente para trasmitir su confusión cuando la primera pompa explotó.

– Perdón, Totty-chan –se escuchó venir de ella.

La voz era claramente la de Jyushimatsu y eso hizo que la chica siguiera mirando las pompas expectante. El de amarillo, creyendo que disculparse no era suficiente esa vez, siguió soplando sus pensamientos, pero algo falló: las nuevas burbujas no explotaban, sino que ascendían hasta atravesar el techo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

– Niisan, pensándolo mejor creo que no importa que nuestros amigos de siempre también lo sepan –confesó la mujer aún mirando al techo.

Sus ojos le decían que había más de lo que parecía tras las palabras del menor; pero no quiso darle muchas vueltas, su objetivo era que esa apariencia distante que tenía su hermano desapareciera.

{Para Jyushimatsu, aquel era un día como cualquier otro de su infancia, con peleas entre ellos, travesuras, gritos y regaños, pero cuando esa noche oyó al menor sollozando contra la almohada supo que algo iba mal. Tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible para no despertar a los otros, le preguntó qué le ocurría, sin embargo, las únicas palabras que lograba entenderle eran insultos que, esperaba, no fueran para él.

– S-sólo sonríe, ¿bien? –tartamudeó el quinto forzando una sonrisa y señalándola.

Todomatsu le miró por un momento sin decir nada y luego negó quejándose de que no podía decirle eso si ni el mismo sabía cómo hacerlo. No obstante, a juzgar por la traviesa curva que formaban sus labios, había decidido tomar su consejo.}

– ¡Totty! –le llamó lanzando el pompero a cualquier parte antes de poner sus manos empuñadas en las mejillas del otro mostrándole su alegre mueca de siempre– ¡Mira, mira!

El de rosa no comprendió qué estaba haciendo su tan espontáneo hermano, pero no pudo evitar sonreír por reflejo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Jyushimatsu-niisan? –preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza– No deberías mover el brazo, ¿sabes?

No recibió más respuesta que una risotada del quinto poco antes de que empezara a celebrar, parecía como si nada le doliera en lo más mínimo, como si no hubiera tenido ningún **accidente**.

* * *

Ya tarde en la noche, Todomi regresó a su apartamento tras pasar el resto del día con Jyushimatsu, al que había conseguido hacer prometer que iría a visitar a Dekapan para que le revisara. El interior estaba más oscuro que la calle… Ya vamos mal. Sólo esperaba que Dayon no le sorprendiera porque sentía que podría morirse del susto.

Por suerte, fue capaz de llegar a su habitación sano y salvo, pero apenas lo hizo empezó a escuchar un sonido palpitante. Con una mano en el pecho y los nervios a flor de piel miró a su alrededor hasta localizar la fuente de aquel sonido.

Entonces pudo suspirar aliviado: sólo era aquella bola de discoteca a la que llamaba «ego». Sin embargo, algunos de los cristales se habían caído, perdiendo su brillo.

– ¿Desde cuándo está así? –se cuestionó en un distraído murmullo con la mirada vacía.

Sin perder tiempo, empezó a buscar algo que pudiera cubrir los espacios que habían quedado en la esfera. Poco después estaba sentado en el suelo con ésta sobre sus piernas cruzadas y el lentejuelero que Karamatsu le dio a su lado.

– Tengo que arreglar esto –murmuró, pegamento en mano.

{– ¡No me molestes, Choromatsu!}

{– ¡No lo hagas, Karamatsu!}

{– No te preocupes, Ichimatsu.}

{– ¡No huyas, Osomatsu!}

{– No insistas, Jyushimatsu.}

Era su voz la que salía de la bola de ego, llevando su mente a aquellos recuerdos que le habían asaltado durante el mes, mientras sus manos se movían automáticamente para hacer su labor. No podía permitir que nadie más supiera los secretos que aquel objeto escondía **y** **no era el único**.

* * *

¡Hola!

Perdón por el retraso y por tardar con el capítulo XD La segunda temporada está haciendo que tenga que reorganizar un poco las cosas, pero ya está todo planeado de nuevo así que intentaré darme prisa con el siguiente. Por cierto, mi hermana me dijo que iba a traducir esta historia al inglés, pero siempre está muy ocupada, así que si alguien quiere traducirla que me avise.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	17. Hogar

El brillo de las estrellas parecía haberse apagado, pero pese a todo, la luna llena se alzaba en el cielo nocturno tal como la luz en medio de la oscuridad. Allí, siempre en lo alto y sin faltar nunca a su cita, ella robaba los rayos del sol para entregárselos a aquellos que no disponían de nada más para combatir las tinieblas. Nadie lo sabía ni lo sabría nunca, pero esa noche seis pares de ojos idénticos se posaron en el magnífico astro con un pensamiento compartido.

– ¿Y si... –rosa.

– En este momento... –azul.

– Ellos también... –amarillo.

– No, todos nosotros... –morado.

– Estamos ahora... –verde.

– Mirando la **luna**? –rojo.

Los seis colores sentían que así era, porque por muy larga que fuera la distancia que les separaba seguían vagando bajo el mismo cie… ¡Crash!

– ¡Chicos, escuchad!

Qué más da…

* * *

La noche después de que Osomatsu les anunciara su participación en la invitacional y se mudaran de nuevo a casa de sus padres con una rapidez sorprendente, los sextillizos fueron a celebrarlo al puesto de Chibita. Todos parecían estar borrachos y divirtiéndose, excepto Karamatsu que hacía rato que se había quedo dormido sobre la barra.

– Hey, Todomatsu, ¿sabes qué? –preguntó Osomatsu con las mejillas rojas por la bebida mientras le atraía hacia él por la cintura.

– ¿Qué? –respondió él sin oponerse aunque sus caras habían quedado más cerca de lo aconsejable.

– _Ai guil ol'wes lofu jyu!_ (I will always love you!) –canturreó el mayor a pleno pulmón.

– ¡Iugh! Te apesta el aliento, niisan –se quejó él apartando su cara con la mano para poco después empezar a reír juntos.

– ¡Otra! ¡Otra! –animó Jyushimatsu sin poder estarse quieto como de costumbre.

– Otra… –le secundó Ichimatsu algo más alto de lo que le había gustado a su yo sobrio.

– ¡Idiotas! ¡¿Cómo podéis reconciliaros tan rápido?! ¡Eso sólo lo hacen los idiotas! ¡Idiotas! –les regañó Choromatsu pisoteando el suelo con furia.

Ante esta escena, Chibita simplemente observó a Karamatsu mientras limpiaba un vaso con una sonrisa enternecida.

– ¿Seguro que sólo estáis celebrando que os han escogido?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí/no! –le respondieron para su sorpresa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Todomi despertó a altas horas de la madrugada, cosa que seguramente se debía al desajuste de su horario de sueño desde que se mudó. Su mirada deambuló por la habitación; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntarse por qué se veía tan diferente, el sonido de una respiración muy cerca de ella hizo que se tensara. Por reflejo, intentó saltar de su cama, tan sólo logrando notar que ésta también era diferente.

Pero estaba bien.

Aun si no podía recordar la noche anterior y empezaba a notar los efectos de la resaca, fue capaz de reconocer el lugar y a las personas a su alrededor, lo cual hizo que se relajara y se reacomodara en su lugar; o algo así, ya que parecía que aquella era una de esas noches en las que el caos les parecía la mejor forma de dormir. Sin embargo, en ese caos había algo de orden: Osomatsu, el mayor quien, conscientemente o no, tenía contacto con cada uno de ellos, uniéndoles como si del hilo rojo se tratara.

Si alguien les echaba siquiera un vistazo podría ver con facilidad como la mente de Totty sólo estaba idealizando la escena, pues no había nada de genial en que estuviera durmiendo atravesado sobre Jyushimatsu mientras que uno de sus puños golpeaba en el costado a Choromatsu, su otro brazo prácticamente ahorcaba a Ichimatsu, sus pies se hundían en el estómago y el rostro de Karamatsu y le echaba el aliento en la cara al menor.

No obstante, todos estarían de acuerdo en que esa era una de las mejores experiencias que habían tenido recientemente, aun si no todos serían capaces de decirlo en voz alta, puesto que aquel momento les recordaba que de verdad estaban otra vez juntos en su tan disparatado y querido **hogar**.

Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa traviesa la chica se levantó sólo para tumbarse sobre el que provocó su reunión del revés con su cabeza en el pecho de su antiguo compañero de juegos y empujando la barbilla del primero con un pie a propósito. ¿Quién podía culparla de todas maneras?

* * *

Tras la competición en la que fallaron miserablemente, de alguna forma conocieron a un entrenador profesional que les prometió que lograría hacerles ganar el año siguiente, pero eso era algo sin importancia comparado con lo que el tiempo que pasaron separados había conseguido: hacerles crecer como personas. Era algo que sólo se veía en las sutilezas, que posiblemente desde fuera ni siquiera se notara, pero que a ellos les golpeaba en la cara cada vez que se cruzaban con alguno de sus hermanos.

Esa fue la ocasión esta vez. Todomatsu estaba concentrado en su móvil mientras bajaba a la sala y Osomatsu justo salía del baño para subir a vaguear a su habitación. En principio, todo normal. No obstante, justo antes de llegar a la escalera, el mayor se detuvo y miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano y ver como él no dudaba en dejar de lado lo que acaparaba su atención para dársela a él.

– Ven, quiero comprobar algo –le dijo, y tan pronto ella obedeció le dio un beso en la frente a forma de broma–. Sí, me gusta tu nueva altura, buen trabajo.

– ¿Qué dices? –preguntó ella alterada tocando el lugar donde la había besado. ¿Cómo era que ni siquiera se había puesto de puntillas?– ¡Eso no tiene sentido! En todo caso debería haber crecido, no empequeñecido. Bueno, al menos ya sé por qué me quedaba grande la ropa.

– Deberías volver a ponerte esa ropa alguna vez –comentó Osomatsu con su habitual sonrisa y rascándose la nariz.

– ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡¿Cuándo piensa volver el status quo?! –era difícil saber si estaba enfadada o al borde de las lágrimas… o ambas.

Sorpresivamente, el de rojo la empujó a la sala que afortunadamente para él estaba vacía todavía. Totty le miró confundido, sobre todo cuando él le tomó de los hombros haciendo que le mirara.

– Escucha, la razón por la que sigues así es… –el menor asintió animándole a continuar cuando vio la duda en su rostro– si vuelves a ser chico, la historia terminará y la autora quiere prolongarla un poco más.

Osomatsu empezó a reír mientras Totty le miraba con incredulidad. ¿Cuántas veces pensaba traspasar la cuarta pared y seguir como si nada? Pero la verdad es que era un alivio la forma en la que el ambiente había mejorado respecto a los anteriores capítulos.

– ¿Tú también? –suspiró nuestro protagonista, algo decepcionado de que nadie se tomara en serio lo que le ocurría– ¿Podéis dejar el cuarto muro en paz?

– De todos modos –continuó el mayor una vez se recuperó del ataque de risa–, eso sólo hace que revivamos y nos mantengamos unidos. El resto es cosa nuestra. ¿Verdad, Karamatsu?

El segundo hermano, que acababa de entrar en la habitación, asintió mientras le ofrecía el primer trago de su cerveza. ¿Renovando su pacto quizás?

– _Of course, buraza._

Sin decirle nada más al menor, se sentaron a la mesa, compartiendo aquella lata que había traído el de azul. Todomatsu arqueó una ceja ante esto, pero después se encogió de hombros y se sentó con ellos mientras seguía mirando el móvil. O eso quería.

– ¡Totty-chan!

Ese fue su único aviso antes de que Jyushimatsu se lanzase sobre ella, abrazándola con brazos y piernas y haciéndoles rodar juntos de un lado a otro.

– ¡Dulce! –exclamó el de amarillo lamiendo su mejilla.

– ¡N-no hagas eso! –pidió él sonrojado.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una sonrisa al verlos, mientras que Choromatsu entraba preguntándose qué demonios hacían los menores y se sentaba a la mesa.

– Oh, vamos. Me va a dar diabetes –se rió Osomatsu palmeando su rodilla, pero sus carcajadas se cortaron con un golpe del tercero dado con una revista.

– No bromees con eso –le dijo muy serio.

– Sólo buscabas una excusa para hacer de tsukkomi con tu boke favorito, ¿verdad? –adivinó el mayor con un tono bromista.

– ¡¿Qué?! –chilló mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo– No, claro que no.

– ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan, para!

Y tal como si de un perro se tratase, él paró y se quedó mirándole fijamente por un momento antes de que su atención se fuera a otra cosa.

– ¿Dónde está Ichimatsu-niisan?

– Ah, pues… –dijeron en sincronía mientras le buscaban con la mirada sólo para encontrarle dormido sobre las piernas de Karamatsu– ¿aquí? ¿Cuándo has llegado?

– _My buraza..._ –el segundo se contenía de moverse por miedo a despertarle mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos– Ni yo lo noté.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –se burló Todomi.

– ¡Ah, Ichimacchan! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oniichan ha llegado a su límite! ¡Ah! –gritó el primogénito al desplomarse estirando una pierna con una sonrisa tan grande que rivalizaba con la de Jyushimatsu.

– Oye, no seas tan ruidoso, que está durmiendo –le regañó Choromatsu pinchando su mejilla con la revista enrollada.

Definitivamente, todo era **tan igual y tan diferente** al mismo tiempo que nadie podía decir nada al respecto.

* * *

¡Hola!

La segunda temporada me está dando muchas ideas (Todomi confirmed), pero no tengo tiempo. Por cierto, ellos no están en la segunda temporada sino en el año que pasa en el último cap de la primera. También, Osomatsu y su ingles borracho me matan, incluso más que cuando al narrador le da por dejar que Karamatsu escriba como al principio XD

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	18. 24 5

Nada mejor para celebrar tu cumpleaños que salir por ahí con amigas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué importa si tienes cinco hermanos que cumplen el mismo día? Eso debe ser lo que Todomatsu pensó al invitar a Homura a dar un paseo por el centro comercial de Akatsuka.

– ¿Estás segura de que está bien? -insistió la chica de pelo trenzado.

– ¡Claro! Paso todos los días con ellos así que no tendría nada de especial si lo celebro con ellos también.

La otra asintió aún dubitativa. Era sólo que le resultaba raro haberse vuelto tan cercana a alguien, tanto que no acababa de creérselo, pero Todomi no le había dado ninguna razón para desconfiar de ella. Podía imaginarse lo que le diría si se atreviera a contárselo: ¡¿por qué tenía que dudar tanto?! ¡Ella incluso la llamó su «amiga»! ¡Eran amigas! ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetírselo para que lo entendiera?

– Homura-chan –la llamó la de pelo oscuro sacándola de su trance–, ven, he visto un conjunto que te quedaría muy bien.

– N-no te preocupes por mí –soltó sin pensarlo, pero seguramente ella no entendería el verdadero significado de sus palabras–. Ya que no te he podido comprar un regalo pensaba pagarte algo de lo que te compres.

– Umm... No termina de convencerme la idea. Tan sólo pruébate esto y ya veremos luego.

– Está bien.

Homura llevaba ahora una falda vaquera clara, una camiseta de manga larga blanca y una chaqueta de color naranja amarillento. Estaba nerviosa por el juicio de la otra pero intentó guardar la calma. Tampoco era como si fuera a insultarla por no ser lo bastante bonita para que el atuendo que había escogido quedase bien en ella, ¿verdad? Su temor se disipó cuando ella le dio un pulgar arriba con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Te queda genial! Aunque si te soy sincera no creo que nada que te pongas te pueda quedar mal –¿bromeó? Todomi.

– Oh, no. Creo que a ti te quedaría mucho mejor –contestó Homura con una tímida sonrisa.

– Puede, pero prefiero los tonos pasteles.

Claro, alguien como ella no iba a negar su belleza. Esa era una de sus grandes diferencias, junto con su autoestima, aunque ella no era nadie para juzgar. Algunos son lo bastante fuertes para esconderlo bien, mientras que otros... son como ella.

– ¿Sabes cuál sería un buen regalo?

– ¿Cuál?

– Que te compraras esto. Me haría mucha ilusión.

– ¿Ilusión?

– Ja, ja. Vamos, no me hagas explicar.

– Lo siento.

Esta vez no había podido contenerse. Esa chica tenía algo que le hacía relajarse aún si sus inseguridades seguían ahí, algo en lo que era **idéntica** a Jyushimatsu, era capaz de crear un ambiente en el que se sentía lo bastante cómoda para abrirse; aunque fuera un poco. Sin embargo, lo hacían de maneras muy diferentes.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Homura parecía estar más alegre que al principio, llegando a sugerir algunas cosas que comprar. Justo ahora, Todomatsu estaba admirando su última adquisición: una cadena para el móvil en forma de letra «F» mientras que Homura tenía una con la letra «B». Juntas formaban «BF», _best friends_ , es decir, mejores amigas.

– ¿Entonces ésto lo que quieres de regalo?

– Sí, has tenido una idea genial –se podía notar la emoción en su voz–. Discúlpame un momento. Ahora vuelvo.

Totty tuvo que correr a un callejón para dar rienda suelta a su felicidad.

– ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Somos mejores amigas! ¡Yuju! –gritó asegurándose de que nadie podía oírla.

Y es que no sólo había conseguido una mejor amiga, sino que era verdadera. No había intereses ni segundas intenciones de por medio, aunque le ilusionaba la idea de que algún día se casase con Jyushimatsu y se volviera parte de su familia. A decir verdad, eso también le daba algo de miedo; después de todo, hay una razón por la que no se puede salir con la mejor amiga de tu hermano o el hermano de tu mejor amiga: si todo va bien no hay problema, pero si va mal se corre el riesgo de que todos los hilos se corten. Además de que era frustrante que su hermano le llevase ventaja en su vida amorosa.

Una vez calmada, volvió junto a la otra chica, quien soltó una risilla al verla tan contenta, quién sabe lo que estaría pensando. Por supuesto, las selfies no faltaron después de eso. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de notar algo en la mirada de Homura; como si quisiese decirle algo pero se arrepintiera antes de hacerlo. Siempre era así con ella de todos modos.

* * *

Ya en casa tenía que prepararse para la mini fiesta que celebraría con sus hermanos, la cual consistía en comer un pedazo de la tarta común que les haría su madre e intercambiar regalos. Sin embargo, ellos no parecían tener ganas de ponérselo fácil, no paraba de chocar con ellos cada vez que giraba una esquina. ¿Qué tan torpes podían ser? Además que habían estado haciéndole preguntas sobre su salida, es decir, más de lo normal. Ella no les dijo nada, pero era molesto. Claro que pensaba contarles, pero primero quería hacer que Jyushimatsu y aquella chica se reencontraran.

Lo peor llegó cuando ya quiso salir de su habitación tras ponerse una ropa más cómoda y Jyushimatsu la detuvo de una forma muy peculiar: haciéndole un kabe-don, es decir, atrapándola entre él y la pared. Ella se quedó sorprendida por un momento, pero pronto le sonrió sabiendo que muy probablemente sólo estaba jugando.

– ¡Niisan! –exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos, siguiéndole el juego.

– ¡Totty!

El mayor correspondió apretándola contra él mientras la mecía "suavemente" y sus risas resonaban en el pasillo. No obstante, su diversión fue cortada de raíz por otro de sus hermanos cuya mirada llegó a incomodar a la chica, haciéndola golpearse mentalmente por la actitud tan infantil que estaba teniendo. El de amarillo pronto escapó corriendo sin dar ninguna explicación, lo cual viniendo de él no era tan extraño. Lo extraño era que ese otro se acercase tanto a ella, aún sin cambiar su mirada, mientras sujetaba sus manos contra la pared.

– ¿Eh? ¿Ichimatsu-niisan?

– Don... –susurro él en su oído con un tono oscuro que la hizo temblar y una sonrisa retorcida– ¿Te ha comido la lengua el **gato**?

Algo se activó en ella con esas palabras. Una sonrisa maliciosa asomó en sus labios por un segundo. Dos podían jugar a eso y ahora era su turno de contraatacar.

– ¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer? –contestó aparentando estar indefensa– Después de todo, estando así puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

Un agresivo sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Ichimatsu mientras sus ojos se abrían a más no poder. ¿Había oído bien? Una última mirada de inocencia y no tuvo más remedio que huir como un gato asustado, maldiciendo por lo bajo al oír las risotadas de Todomi.

– Yo gano –sonrió de forma traviesa mientras se disponía a continuar su camino, pero fue detenida una vez más por un brazo que le bloqueaba el paso.

– Tú seguro eres buena en los juegos del amor, ¿uh?

No, ya se había cansado. Simplemente le esquivó pasando por debajo de su brazo ante la mirada perpleja de Karamatsu. ¿Qué les pasaba hoy? ¿Tenía algo que ver con su cumpleaños? La verdad era que se estaba mosqueando, ¿acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer? ¡El kabe-don estaba pasado de moda! Y en el peor momento posible, Osomatsu, acorralándola.

– Hey, ¿qué tal si le das un besito a tu oniichan favorito? –preguntó ya acercando sus labios a los de ella.

– ¡Muérete!

Dicho eso, le dio un golpe en la barbilla y se fue indignada. Lo cierto es que sus quejidos lastimeros la hicieron sentir un poco mal, ¿quizás se había pasado? ¡No! ¡Él se lo había buscado por idiota y pervertido! Una cosa era que acosara a chicas aleatorias por la calle, pero otra era intentarlo con ella. Aun si era una broma, era de muy mal gusto. Su paciencia había llegado a su límite, juraba que al próximo que lo intentara...

– O-oye, Todo- ¡Ah!

Choromatsu no tuvo oportunidad. Cuando quiso apoyar la mano en la pared Todomatsu la tomó y le acorraló contra ella antes de que él pudiera hacerlo. Sus ojos desprendían chispas de furia, lo que causó que el mayor repitiera disculpas frenéticamente. Habían ido demasiado lejos, ¿verdad?

– No me interesa, lo que quiero saber es qué demonios está pasando aquí. ¿Tú lo sabes verdad?

– Sí, esto fue un plan nuestro –respondió inseguro, suspirando aliviado al ver que ella le liberaba.

– ¿Para qué? –preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

– Todos te estamos notando algo raro, en especial Ichimatsu. Él dijo que a veces no le parecía que fueras tú y... pues queríamos averiguarlo.

– Eso está muy bien, pero sigo sin entender lo de los kabe-dons.

– Idea de Osomatsu –bufó el de verde coincidiendo en lo estúpido que era–. Dijo que si no lo descubríamos por tus reacciones, al menos nos llevaríamos un beso como regalo de cumpleaños.

– Eso sigue sin tener sentido. Lo que me guste no tiene nada que ver con lo que sea yo, aun si me gusta guardar las apariencias delante de la gente de fuera, ya sabes.

Se había quedado pensativa después de eso, pero todos parecían haberlo tomado como que seguía enfadada. Nadie quería tocar el tema por miedo a su conocida crueldad a la hora de echar cosas en cara, ella no tenía pelos en la lengua y nadie quería provocarla más. Sin embargo, fue ella la que rompió el silencio tras su fiestecilla. No podía acabar el día sin decirles lo que tenía en mente, si había un momento ideal para confesarlo era ese día.

– Escuchad –les llamó, a lo que todos se tensaron por la seriedad con la que habló–, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estoy así y sé que es posible que no vuelva a ser como antes. Así que... podéis empezar a hablarme como chica, ¿por favor? Eso sí, no os olvidéis de que sigo siendo yo.

Era algo que ya veían venir aunque no les acabase de gustar aceptarlo. Todo estaba bien, su deber como hermanos mayores era apoyarla en momentos como ese, pues se notaba quería avanzar pero aún estaba algo asustada ante lo que esa decisión conllevaba. No sabían para quién iba a ser más duro ese cambio, pero si eso era lo que ella quería podían hacer el esfuerzo, ¿verdad?

– ¡Qué bien! ¡Tengo una hermanita! –celebró Osomatsu.

– Se supone que soy vuestra prima, bobo –le corrigió la menor–. Supongo que tendré que inventarme algo para explicar por qué Todomatsu está tardando tanto en volver.

– ¿En serio no te cansas de mentir? –gruñó Ichimatsu.

Sí, definitivamente a unos les costaría más que a otros digerirlo, pero estarían allí para ella; juntos, como siempre habían estado, como habían venido a la vida en un día como ese más de dos décadas atrás. No era un día para echarse mierda, era un día para decirse mutuamente «felicidades» por poder celebrar su nacimiento juntos un año más o, como alguno diría, por haber logrado soportar a los otros un año más. **Siempre era así entre estos hermanos.**

* * *

¡Hola!

Esto es un especial de cumpleaños, creo, estaba esperando a hoy para publicarlo XD Homura me confunde, Osomatsu me confunde, ICHIMATSU me confunde. ¡Por dios, ¿es que nadie es capaz de decir las cosas claras aquí?! Perdón, hay demasiadas insinuaciones en este cap.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	19. ¿Todomatsu o Todomi?

Se había ido...

Homura se había ido...

Se había ido antes de que pudiera llevarla a su casa...

Antes de poder reencontrarse con Jyushimatsu...

Todomatsu abrió un chat en su móvil y escribió:

– He demorado el momento demasiado

– ¿Por qué?

– Tenía miedo

– ¿De qué?

Cuando guardó su preciado aparato, un suspiro dejó sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el suelo. Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, pero en esa casa no había manera de que una estuviera tranquila por dos segundos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Jyushimatsu estaba frente a ella cabeza abajo desde su punto de vista... y del de todos en realidad.

– ¿Qué...? –murmuró con una mirada vacía.

– ¿Totty-chan está triste?

Su tono no correspondía con lo que preguntaba, ¿quizás ya sabía la respuesta? ¿O tal vez estaba esperando que le dijera algo en especial?

– No, sólo... me he enterado de algo –contestó algo dubitativa.

– ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Qué es?!

– La chica que te gustaba regresó y... nos hicimos amigas.

– ¡Lo sé!

Ante la sorpresa de Todomi, Jyushimatsu dejó de hacer el pino y empezó dar saltitos de emoción, pero de pronto se quedó congelado en el aire.

– Pero se fue –continuó el de amarillo.

– Eso iba a decirte. Pensaba traerla aquí para que pudieras verla, pero...

– ¡No importa! –la interrumpió, tumbándose sobre ella y haciéndoles girar– ¡La vi! ¡Tuvimos citas!

– ¿Uh? ¿Qué... bien?

No sabía que pensar al respecto. ¿Lo sabía todo y no había dicho nada sobre ello? Ahora que lo notaba, ¡Homura tampoco!

– ¿Entonces? –preguntó la chica de rosa.

– ¿Eh?

Jyushimatsu se detuvo, con ella encima, y la miró con genuina confusión dibujada en su rostro. ¡Desde luego eran tal para cual! Ella negó con una sonrisa, dejándose abrazar y balancear hasta que tuvo una idea.

– Mira esto, niisan.

La chica sacó su móvil de nuevo y le mostró la actualización de estado de Homura, en el que podía leerse:

– Estoy en el tren de vuelta a casa, pero no voy a rendirme aún. ¡lo intentaré una y otra vez hasta anotar un homerun!

Jyushimatsu empezó a reír tan fuerte que cualquiera pensaría que estaba demente... si es que no lo pensaban ya.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso, _brother_?

No pasó mucho hasta que Karamatsu entró en la habitación. Lo que no esperaba es que Jyushimatsu lanzara a Todomatsu contra él y luego cogiese su equipamiento de béisbol para después correr hacia la puerta gritando "¡Homerun!"

– ¡Ouch! ¡Qué bruto!

– ¡Oi! ¡Ten cuidado! –le gritó el segundo hermano, quien no había podido evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Tan pronto como se levantó, la chica se aseguró de que su móvil estuviera bien y después miró al mayor, buscando cualquier signo que le indicara si se había lastimado en serio. Por suerte, parecía que no le había ocurrido nada grave.

Sin dirigirle la palabra se sentó en el sillón y contestó a aquel mensaje que había quedado en espera.

– Ya nada

No tenía por qué responder en realidad, después de todo la persona al otro lado era **él** mismo. Juraba que si alguien leía ese chat en particular moriría de vergüenza. Era demasiado personal, era como un diario a base de mensajes entre sus "dos caras", de modo que por mucha confianza que tuviera con su familia, este era uno de los secretos que jamás podría contarles.

De pronto, notó como Karamatsu jugaba con su cabello. Parecía embobado, como si las pequeñas cascadas que formaban sus mechones al caer de sus dedos fueran lo más asombroso del mundo.

– ¿Qué te pasa con mi pelo? –preguntó con una media sonrisa en expectativa.

– Es mucho más largo, resulta una novedad, _my dear sisuta_ –le contestó sin sonrojarse, tal parece que estaba demasiado perdido en su propio mundo.

– ¿Uh? ¿Sólo eso? –cuestionó inclinando levemente la cabeza– Ahora que lo dices, no me he cortado el pelo desde que me trasformé.

Tomó un mechón y lo enrolló en su dedo. Ya que el tiempo seguía pasando y probablemente no volvería a la normalidad, quizás era hora de que tomara el consejo de su mejor amiga y se lo dejara largo.

– ¿Pasa algo, Todomatsu?

El mayor dejó de jugar mirándola a los ojos con preocupación. Ella se encogió de hombros y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

– Nada, ¿por qué todo el mundo me lo pregunta?

– Pareces estar abstraída en tus pensamientos muy a menudo –respondió mientras sacaba su espejo de mano y comenzaba a mirarse, lo cual sólo era una excusa para poder ver a Todomatsu sin que ella lo notara.

– Estoy bien, sigue siendo extraño, eso es todo.

Karamatsu tenía una mueca seria en su rostro, pero aun así asintió, dejando el tema de lado. Sin embargo, Totty empezó a sentirse celosa de su espejo. ¿Ya había perdido el interés en su conversación? ¿Sin siquiera un remarque doloroso que hiciera que ella lo perdiera también?

– Umm... En realidad, si hay algo y creo que podrías ayudarme –dijo intentando volver a atraer su atención.

– ¿Y qué es? –respondió el otro sin mirarla directamente.

– Es Ichimatsu. Tengo la sensación de que me odia.

La risa del de azul la tomó por sorpresa, así como el brazo que la rodeó y la apretó contra él. La menor frunció el ceño, ¿ahora se creía Osomatsu?

– Mis disculpas, _sisuta._ Reírme de ti no podría estar más lejos de mi intención, simplemente la idea me parece absurda. Ichimatsu tiene una forma un tanto ruda de expresar su afecto, pero estoy seguro de que su corazón no podría albergar sentimientos de ese tipo por ningún miembro de nuestra pequeña familia.

– Eso es sólo contigo y nuestra familia no tiene nada de pequeña –contestó ella de manera tajante.

Tal parece que eso logró bajar a Karamatsu de su nube, porque ahora la miraba fijamente, como intentando buscarle un significado a sus ya de por sí claras palabras.

– De todos modos, si como tú dices no me odia, ¿por qué me ha estado ignorando desde que volvimos todos aquí?

– Eso es algo que le corresponde y sólo puede responderte el mismo Ichimatsu –declaró con el semblante pensativo–, pero puedo ofrecerte _my help_ si la necesitas.

– No, gracias. Sólo conseguirás salir lastimado por meterte donde no te llaman.

– Heh~. _Don't worry_ por mí. Como tu _big brother_ tengo el deber de auxiliarte en estas situaciones y lo haré con gusto –afirmó el mayor levantándose del sillón para hacer una pose.

– Por amor de Dios, ¡qué dolor! Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, ¡callarte Karamatsu-niisan! –suplicó Todomatsu debatiéndose entre huir de la habitación o seguir retorciéndose en el sillón.

Había podido soportar la dolorosa forma de hablar de su hermano hasta ese momento, pero eso ya era demasiado. Casi prefería enfrentar a Ichimatsu a tener que soportar la cháchara de Karamatsu por más tiempo.

* * *

Su deseo fue concedido. Cuando bajó a la sala de estar, el cuarto hermano estaba allí sentado en el suelo escondido tras sus piernas y con el gatito blanco en su regazo, sonriendo levemente cada vez que le oía ronronear. Todomi caminó hacia él y se arrodilló para apoyar los brazos sobre las piernas del mayor. El otro levantó la cabeza y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Sabía qué tenía que hacer algo antes de que él se cansara de mantenerle la mirada, pero ¿qué?

– Nyaa~.

Las reacciones fueron simultáneas, ella sonrojándose y arrepintiéndose de pensar que imitar a un gato sería buena idea y él abriendo los ojos más de lo que solía en sorpresa. Aun así, el mayor no hablo, sino que sacó su juguete para gatos y lo movió en el aire para ver su reacción. Ella sonrió tímidamente, ¡era muy vergonzoso! Pero al menos parecía que había acortado la distancia entre ellos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, el gato gruñó y salió corriendo. Tal parece que le había molestado que Ichimatsu le prestase atención a Todomi.

– No eres Todomatsu, ¿verdad? –preguntó repentinamente.

– ¡C-claro que lo soy! ¿Por qué crees que no? –cuestionó ella sobresaltada.

– Todomatsu no se esforzaría tanto –aseguró para después bajar el tono y añadir–, menos con una basura como yo.

– Eres mi hermano, ¡idiota! ¡Claro que quiero que nos llevemos bien!

– Yo no estoy tan seguro...

Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, ¿quizás aceptar su situación no había sido la mejor opción? ¿Debería haber esperado un poco más? ¿O menos?

– ¿De verdad estás llorando? ¿A quién crees que engañas?

– ¡A nadie! ¡No siempre lo hago, Ichimatsu-niisan!

– Él no, tú sí.

– Pero...

No la dejó terminar, simplemente se levantó y se marchó.

* * *

– Sabías que no tenías que enfrentarle aún, ¿de qué te quejas?

– Es él el que no se esfuerza por arreglar las cosas, Totty

– No debería importante tanto de todos modos, ¿no crees?

– Es cierto, nuestros enfados jamás han durado demasiado. Eres tan listo!

– Jaja De nada, Totty. Hacemos un buen equipo

Después de esa conversación se sentía mucho mejor. Sólo eran disparates de su hermano que eventualmente olvidaría cuando comenzara a aceptarla. Casi se sentía mal de sabotearse a sí misma con Atsushi, pero Todomatsu jamás se había planteado verle como nada más que un amigo y que coqueteara con ella empezaba a molestarle.

– Oye, eh... –Choromatsu la sacó de sus pensamientos colocando una mano en su hombro– Tengo una pregunta.

– Pues dime.

– ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

El tercero lucía algo nervioso. Osomatsu contuvo una risa desde su posición en la mesa leyendo un manga. En realidad, no había notado cuando habían llegado, pero ya no era inusual.

– Llámala como te dé la gana Choromatsu, no se va a molestar –contestó el mayor antes de que ella tuviese la oportunidad.

– ¡¿Tú qué sabes?! –protestó el de verde, tal vez por experiencia– Además, quiero llamarla como ella quiera.

– ¡Qué considerado de tu parte, Choro-chan! –se burló el otro.

– La verdad es que no me importa demasiado como me llaméis, pero si tengo que elegir, prefiero Totty –contestó al fin, sonriendo por su pequeña discusión.

– Está bien, sólo quería asegurarme.

– Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdas cuando dijiste que estaríais mejor siendo cinco.

– Sí, ¡pero tú también te pasaste aquella vez!

– No me refería a eso –dijo ella haciendo un puchero–. Estaba pensando que en cierto modo ya lo sois. Después de todo, para el mundo somos los quintillizos y su linda prima Todomi. Por eso, puede que sea mejor que todos me llaméis así.

Sin embargo, no terminaba de sentirse cómoda con el nombre. Sus hermanos lo notaron, pero Osomatsu prefirió dejar al otro actuar.

– Si lo ves así...

Pensándolo mejor, Choromatsu necesitaba un pequeño empujón. Además, ese aún era un tema pendiente entre ellos y era una muy buena oportunidad para solucionarlo. Sabía que, aun si no lo decía en voz alta, Choromatsu sospechaba que su comentario realmente había afectado a Todomatsu por la forma en que la estaba mirando en ese momento. De modo que, en el momento en que su hermano intercambió miradas con él en busca de consejo, el mayor asintió, indicándole que tenía que insistir.

– Aun así, no me sirve. ¿Sabes?, a veces me pones más de los nervios que Osomatsu-niisan.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho yo? –cuestionó la menor.

El mencionado sólo rió observando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

– Tanto que no sé por dónde empezar –respondió el tercero tratando de aligerar el ambiente–. Pero, aunque dijera eso yo... eh... yo...

– ¿Qué?

Fuera lo que fuera que quería decir parecía que le costaba. Al final suspiró y optó por cambiar la frase.

– Nosotros... Creo que todos notamos algo cuando nos separamos –hizo una pausa, aún inseguro de cómo continuar–. Somos «los sextillizos» porque cada uno aporta algo al conjunto, así que tenemos que ser nosotros y tenemos que ser **seis** , ni uno más ni uno menos.

Ésto sorprendió a los otros presentes, lo que hizo que un sonrojo tsundere apareciera en las mejillas de Choromatsu.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es que soy solo yo?!

– No, es sólo... –Totty trató de contener una risilla– ¿Acabas de sincerarte?

– ¡Wow! Buen trabajo, Choromatsu. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hermanito.

– ¡Le habéis dado la vuelta a todo!

– ¿Ah, sí?

– Entonces dilo directamente –le instó el de rojo con su usual sonrisa.

– ¡No os hagáis los tontos! ¡Lo habéis entendido perfectamente! De hecho, ¡ni siquiera estaba hablando contigo, Osomatsu-niisan!

– Uh... –la menor fingió pensar y con una sonrisa negó– No, no entiendo.

– ¡Agh! –gritó el tercer hermano en frustración con la cara como un tomate– Deja los «no entiendos» para los Bakamatsus.

– Y para Karappipi~ –añadió Todomatsu.

Los tres estallaron en risas, Choromatsu intentando ocultarlo y Osomatsu sin importarle en absoluto que le hubieran llamado idiota en su cara. Cuando consiguieron clamarse, el mayor fue a por algo de comer y los otros dos se miraron por un momento antes de que él la tomara de las manos.

– En realidad, quería decir...

– Lo sé, no es necesario que lo digas. Con Osomatsu-niisan aquí es complicado hablar de algo así, ¿verdad?

– Ufff... Sí –suspiró el otro, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad.

Era bueno saber que podían entenderse sin palabras y que ya se habían perdonado hace tiempo. Quizá con Ichimatsu fuera lo mismo, quizá sólo necesitaba que **el tiempo hiciera su labor**.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues he borrado este capítulo sin querer y no me acuerdo de que ponía aquí excepto de que la conversación de Totty consigo es una referencia a la segunda temporada y que la pregunta era si os he trolleado al principio -.-U

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	20. ¡No me molestes, Choromatsu!

Los señores Matsuno ya tenían todo listo para sus pequeñas vacaciones. No iba a ser mucho tiempo, una semana a lo mucho, pero siempre les preocupaba que sus hijos se metieran en algún lío mientras estaban lejos. Por supuesto no iban a decirlo, sus hijos ya eran lo bastante mayores para cuidarse solos.

La diferencia era que esta vez también tenían una hija. La atesoraban demasiado, eran concientes de ello, pero no podían evitarlo. Esperaban que ella fuese distinta de sus hermanos. Al menos uno tenía que salirles bien, ¿no?

Era por eso que esta vez su viaje causó mucho más impacto en la casa.

– Sí, cuidaremos de Todomi –respondió Osomatsu por sexta vez.

– Sólo quiero asegurarme –le dijo su madre reprochándole un poco por el tono que utilizaba.

– Ya nos veremos, hijos –se despidió su padre haciendole una caricia en la cabeza a más joven.

Tan pronto como ellos cerraron la puerta, todos se giraron hacia la de rosa, pero para su sorpresa, no todos estaban molestos. Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu la llevaron lejos de sus otros hermanos antes de que estos pudieran decirle algo.

– Qué molestos. Ni que yo les hubiese dicho a nuestros padres que me tratasen así –refunfuñó una vez que estuvo a salvo en el tejado.

– Es entendible que quieran proteger a una _pretty little flower_ como tú –argumentó Karamatsu empezando a puntear su guitarra.

– Supongo –reflexionó ella–, pero no es para tanto. Aún soy Todomatsu.

– ¡Totty! –exclamó alegremente el segundo menor abrazándola.

– Sí, soy Totty –rió un poco la mencionada.

– Oye, ¿nos has oído alguna vez cantar 'Mutsugo ni umareta'? –preguntó el mayor de los tres.

– Sí, la letra es un poco lamentable –se quejó.

– _Non, non, non_ _~, my little Todomatsu_ –le respondió el otro haciéndole fruncir el ceño por su dolorosidad–. Lo importante no es la letra, sino lo que transmite.

– ¡Además es divertido! –añadió Jyushimatsu poniéndose de pie.

Todomatsu sólo se les quedó mirando mientras que cantaban con una mirada de «¿por qué me han tenido que tocar hermanos como estos?». Sin embargo, aproximada mente a la mitad de la canción, Karamatsu no cantó cuando le correspondía y le dedico una sonrisa mientras que volvía a empezar esa estrofa con la guitarra. La menor suspiró, conociendo a su hermano seguiría tocando y animándola a cantar hasta que lo hiciera, así que era mejor que lo hiciera cuanto antes. De todos modos, no le haría daño probar, ¿verdad?

Comenzó a cantar y sus hermanos no sólo la dejaron cantar esa estrofa, sino hasta el final donde se unieron a ella en la ultima frase «Nacimos siendo sextillizos».

– Ja, ja, ja. ¡Totty-chan canta muy bien!

– Tienes la voz de un verdadero _angel_ , _my sisuta_.

– Me alegro, pero no esperéis que vuelva a hacer eso –les advirtió rodando los ojos tras oír sus felicitaciones.

– ¡Hey, chicos!

Al mirar hacia abajo pudieron notar a Totoko saludándoles desde la acera.

* * *

Osomatsu estaba en la su habitación leyendo un manga tranquilamente. No era uno del género que frecuentaba, al menos no todo el tiempo, pues lo que llamó su atención fueron los personajes: gemelos, princesa y sirviente. De alguna manera, las personalidades de esos personajes le recordaban a las de Karamatsu y Todomi.

– Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué no?

– Porque no, no quiero traicionar a Totoko-chan.

Choromatsu y ella estaban allí también, pero él no les estaba prestando atención.

– Pero si no la estás traicionando, ella lo pidió, ¿no? –razonó la de rosa intentando sonar linda.

– ¡Pues búscate a otro que lo haga!

Osomatsu estaba tentado a mirarles, pero esta era de esas raras, rarísimas, veces que no podía apartar sus ojos de la lectura. El sirviente estaba por hacer un sacrificio por su hermana.

– Hazlo, por favor. Te-te necesito, Choromatsu-niisan.

– He dicho que no.

– No me hagas obligarte a hacerlo –amenazó Totty con tono de niña consentida.

– No, no, por favor no. ¡Déjame tranquilo!

El mayor finalmente cedió a su curiosidad y cabe decir que no estaba listo para lo que vio.

Choromatsu había entrado en pánico y empezado a hacer esos quejidos tan característicos de él, mientras la menor parecía disfrutar de su desesperación sentada sobre su pecho con una sonrisa pícara. El primogénito no pudo hacer más que reir nerviosamente mientras intentaba procesar lo que pasaba.

Los otros dos se giraron hacia él. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a ese idiota? Los dos se miraron, se encogieron de hombros e iban a seguir con su discusión, pero…

– ¡Hasta Todomi te ukea! ¡¿En serio?!

El grito de Osomatsu hizo que ambos se pusieran tan rojos como su sudadera.

– ¡No es lo que parece!

Querían gritarle algo más, pero eran conscientes de que estaban siendo muy ambiguos con sus palabras. Era fácil que alguien con la mente tan sucia como él lo malinterpretara.

– Aún no os habéis movido, queréis que os dé privacidad o…

– ¡No!

De un salto se separaron y se pusieron de sentaron uno al lado del otro frente al mayor, quién sólo les miraba sonrojado por las ideas que se había hecho.

– Wow. Primero Karamatsu e Ichimatsu y ahora vosotros, ¿quién lo iba a decir? –comentó tomando de nuevo su manga seguir leyendo y olvidar lo ocurrido.

– ¡No estábamos haciendo nada indebido! –protestaron.

– Pero gracias por pensar que podría ukearle si quisiera –añadió Totty.

– ¿Y qué estas hablando de esos dos? Seguro que sólo estabas siendo un mente-sucia también.

– Dejemos el tema de que vamos a morir solos si no nos liamos entre nosotros, ¿bien?

– ¡Que no es...! –el tercero suspiró para calmarse– Sólo le decía a Totty que no puedo ser su manager porque ya soy el de Totoko-chan.

– Pero ella dijo que quería que fuese su telonera, ya que todas las grandes idols tienen teloneros. Venga~. ¿Es que vamos a tener que preguntarle a ella para que te convenzas? –insistió la menor.

– Oh… Si es por eso no hay problema. ¡Yo podría ser tu manager! –declaró el mayor encantado con la idea.

– Uh… Sin ofender, pero creo que no tienes madera de manager, Osomatsu-niisan –opinó Choromatsu.

– ¿Quién sabe? Podría funcionar. De todos modos, no me estás dejando más opción –consideró ella para después levantarse y abrazar a su hermano de rojo mientras sonreía–. Osomatsu-niisan será mi manager y si algo sale mal será culpa de Choromatsu-niisan por no ayudarme.

El primero asintió, contento con lo dicho, y le devolvió el abrazo mirando fijamente al irritado tercero como burla. Su enfado creció al ver esto y decidió simplemente marcharse de la habitación antes de que acabara peleando con el mayor y Totty se viera en medio.

– Creo se ha puesto celoso. Menos mal que no eres tú. Nadie quiere el País Verde destruido –bromeó Osomatsu rascando bajo su nariz.

– ¿Qué…?

El otro so lo le indicó que lo dejara estar con un gesto de su mano. Aunque las comparara, ella nunca podría ser realmente como la protagonista de su manga. Su hermana era **cruel** y a veces parecía no tener sentimientos, pero llamarla Hija del Mal era demasiado. Todomi era única y punto.

* * *

¡El gran día había llegado! Con un vestido rosa pálido, un lazo blanco en el pelo y unas alas a la espalda que le daban apariencia de hada, Todomi se preparaba para dar su concierto de debut en la pescadería de los padres de Totoko.

Ella no sabía si agradecía que sus propios padres no estuvieran allí o quería que pudieran verlo en directo. No había tenido mucho tiempo para ensayar la canción que cantaría pero gracias a que todos acabaron ayudándola se sentía un poco más segura de lo que habría estado si no.

Al mirar por donde saldría al escenario, pudo ver que había más gente a parte de sus hermanos. ¿Quizás el saber que habría alguien más les había dado curiosidad? ¿O Totoko tenía razón con lo de los teloneros? En cualquier caso, podía sentir un ruido palpitante en sus oidos. ¡No era momento de ponerse nerviosa!

Se ocultó de nuevo, llevando las manos a su pecho. Tenía que calmarse, a él le encantaba ser el centro de atención, así que no había morivo para esos nervios repentinos. Además, había escogido un nombre artístico para evitar que sus amigos supieran que estaba haciendo algo así, pero ahora se cuestionaba si «T D » no era un nombre muy obvio.

– Hey –la llamó Totoko, dándole un buen susto de paso–, ¿cual es el problema? Todos te están esperando.

– Ninguno, sólo…

– Entonces, ¡ve! –dijo la otra empujándola al escenario con tan mala suerte que tropezando y cayendo frente al micrófono.

Ella les miró sus hermanos se estaban riendo por su entrada, mientras que alguno de los otros presentes estaba intentando contener su risa. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada al borde de las lágrimas de ella, las risas de sus hermanos pararon. Todomi se levantó, sin querer mirar al frente mientras empezaba la canción. Lo único que podía ver eran las pulseras en sus muñecas: tres en cada una, los colores primarios en la derecha y los secundarios en la izquierda.

– ¡TODO! ¡TODO! ¡TODO!

Ella finalmente volvió la vista al frente. Sus hermanos la estaban animando con todas sus ganas, lo cual causó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y una sonrisa adornara sus labios antes de finalmente cantar.

 ** _Corro a ti se me van los pies_**

 ** _y mi corazón ya ves…_**

 ** _Salta, bota y da punzadas por ti._**

 ** _Arreglada estoy, maquillada voy,_**

 ** _y me lanzo así a tus brazos. ¡Oh, sí!_**

Sus hermanos repitieron el «¡Oh, sí!» muy emocionados agitando sus palos fluorescentes, lo cual hizo que no pudiera evitar soltar una risilla. Quizás ellos no lo sabían, pero la siguiente estrofa iba completamente dedicada a ellos.

 ** _Tú me tratas como una cría…_**

Osomatsu y Karamatsu

 ** _sólo quieres jugar conmigo…_**

Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu.

 ** _te crees mayor…_**

Choromatsu

 ** _¡te sientes como un ser superior!_**

Todos.

Básicamente esa era su queja. Se creían más que ella, más que él, de una forma u otra. Y de todos modos…

 ** _Pero una buena sorpresa tengo para ti,_**

 ** _Luego no digas tú que no, que no te lo advetí_**

 ** _¡Pues me adueñaré de tu amor!_**

No quería más que el que le quisieran tanto como él a ellos. Era difícil sentirse **querido** cuando le llamaban todos los insultos que se les ocurrían, aun sabiendo que no pretendían dañarle… la mayoría de las veces.

 ** _Muy prontito tus dudas fundiré,_**

 ** _y me subiré,_**

 ** _a tu espalda quedándome allí._**

A veces deseaba tirar su máscara y decirles todo lo que tenía guardado, pensando que quizá así ellos también se abrirían a él.

 ** _Tú prepárate porque te ahogaré…_**

Puso una cara que daba miedo por un segundo para después, conteniendo la risa, terminar.

 ** _entre besos y abrazos. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí!_**

Sorprendentemente, muchas de las personas que habían asistido se unieron a sus hermanos para gritar las últimas palabras de la canción.

Ya no estaba nerviosa, todo había salido mejor que bien y no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. De modo que agradeciendo al público clavó una vez más la mirada en sus hermanos. Esperaba poder transmitirles sus pensamientos con ella pues sabía que de palabra era casi imposible.

* * *

– ¿Cómo que dejas de ser idol? –le cuestionó Choromatsu– ¡Si lo hiciste muy bien! Además, seré tu manager también a partir de ahora.

– No quiero meterme en el camino de Totoko-chan. Ella estaba muy enfadada de que me prestaron más atención a mí. ¡De verdad, no entiendo! Sé que soy linda, pero Totoko-chan es la persona más linda de Japón. No, ¡de todo el mundo!

– En eso no vamos a discutir. Supongo que tu carrera como idol esta acabado entonces.

El tercero no pensaba ir en contra de Totoko. De hecho, si recordaba por qué se negó a ayudar a Totty al principio hasta le resultaba beneficioso. Él no pasaría más tiempo con ella que ellos. Un momento, ¿él?

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Aun no me acostumbro a hablarte como si fueras chica –suspiró.

– No te preocupes, a mí me cuesta pensar de mí como chica y me resulta raro hablar en femenino con vosotros. Es como, «Saben que soy Totty, no necesito hablar como Todomi».

– Me alegra ver que no soy el único –le dijo sonriendo.

Sin darse cuenta, había tomado de nuevo las manos de ella para dar énfasis a lo que decía. Tal parece que se iba a convertir en costumbre.

– Pero, sabes, he llegado a un punto en que no estoy segura de qué estoy haciendo con este asunto –confesó Todomatsu.

– Totty, hagas lo que hagas, tienes nuestro apoyo, ya lo sabes –respondió el de verde sin dudar ni un momento.

Ella soltó una risita y les dio un apretón a sus manos. Choromatsu se había convertido en su mayor apoyo con todo lo que había pasado. Si se lo hubieran dicho unos años antes, no lo habría creído.

Lo intentó de nuevo, que su mirada transmitiera lo que no quería decir, pero justo entences sus demás hermanos entraron en la habitación y se les quedaron mirando algo confundidos.

– ¡Os dije que tenían algo! –gritó el mayor haciendo que los rostros de los demás mostraran sorpresa por el descubrimiento.

– ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido hermano mayor! –replicaron ellos golpendole de tal forma que le mandaron fuera de la casa por el techo.

– ¿De verdad le habéis creído? –cuestionó ella con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Alguien más quiere? –amenazó él.

Todos hicieron como que no habían visto nada y se fueron a lo suyo. El tercero y la sexta se miraron y suspiraron. Tenían que ir a comprobar que el mayor estaba bien, pero eso no implicaba que iban a ayudarle. Quizá sólo harían como que iban a algún sitio y pasarían de su cara. **Algunas cosas sobraba decirlas.**

* * *

¡Hola!

No sé qué me ha pasado con las insinuaciones TodoChoro aquí, pero pensé que sería divertido. Además este capítulo tiene muchas referencias así que voy a enlistarlas y a partir de ahora pondré disclamers por si acaso. ¡No estaba segura de poner la canción pero es que necesitaba que se viera la letra!

\- Todos conocéis «Nacimos sextillizos»/«Mutsugo ni umareta» de Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu.

\- El manga que lee Osomatsu es la historia que cuenta la canción «Hija del Mal» de VOCALOID.

\- La canción de T D es «Oh, sí»/«Oh, yeah» de Arara de Mermaid Melody.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**

 **«Hija del Mal» y su historia pertenecen a VOCALOID y su compositor Akuno-P.**

 **Mermaid Melody y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Michiko Yokote y Elastic Rights en España.**


	21. ¡No lo hagas, Karamatsu!

– Sólo un poco más –murmuró la chica a su reflejo.

Estaba usando más maquillaje del que acostumbraba, pero aun así faltaba algo para que estuviese conforme con su apariencia. El evento de aquella tarde era muy importante, no sólo para su vida social, sino también para su vida personal debido a la confesión que había decidido hacer allí.

Suspirando en frustración estiró su mano hacia el espejo, deteniéndose antes de tocar el cristal. Brillo de labios no sería suficiente esta vez. ¿Tal vez su madre tendría algo? Ah, pero no quería pasearse por la casa a medio maquillar.

– ¡Niisan! –llamó, pensando en lo conveniente que era ser la menor en esos casos; podía llamarlos a todos de una vez y no parecía que estuviera eligiendo favoritos.

– _Sisuta_ , ¿qué necesitas? –respondió Karamatsu casi de inmediato. ¿Estaba esperando detrás de la puerta o qué?

– ¿Puedes ir a ver si mamá tiene pintalabios? –preguntó con un leve sonrojo que podía fácilmente confundirse con el colorete que llevaba.

– Heh~ Como no, cualquier cosa por _my little girl._

Ni siquiera la había cuestionado. Tener un hermano con la cabeza llena de aire era útil algunas veces. Pero una parte de él esperaba verle al menos un poco desconcertado por lo que habría sido una petición inusual hace unos meses.

– Aquí está –anunció Karamatsu dándole una pequeña cajita con una sonrisa, pero ésta pronto se desvaneció.

– Vale, gracias, niisan.

Ella la tomó y la abrió para observar los colores de los que disponía, sin prestarle atención alguna a la expresión de su hermano. El segundo estaba frunciendo el ceño, como dudando si preguntar lo que tenía en mente.

– ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? –le preguntó la chica, aunque sonaba más curiosa que molesta.

– No, pero… No tienes muy buena cara –comentó el mayor olvidado su típica forma de hablar.

– Lo sé, aún no he terminado de-

– Sabes que no hablo de eso, Todomatsu –la interrumpió con un tono serio que pocas veces usaba.

Todomi le miró sorprendida y algo impactada, ¿es que era un cabeza hueca sólo a ratos? ¿Debería decírselo? Karamatsu no pensaría que era algo tonto ni se burlaría, no se atrevería a hacerlo si veía que era un tema delicado para la otra persona y, por muy distraído que fuese respecto a otras cosas, era lo bastante sensible para notarlo. Todomatsu estaba seguro de ello, eran compañeros después de todo.

– Bueno, es que… cuando era chico no me tenía que arreglar tanto –comenzó mientras se aplicaba un pintalabios rosa claro–. Sé que no tendría por qué, así que no empieces con uno de tus discursos de que una mujer bella no necesita maquillaje y blablabla. Lo que quiero decir es que parece que os habéis adaptado a ésto antes que yo y de alguna forma es… Ni siquiera sé lo que es, sólo sé que no me gusta.

– Entonces escucha a tu corazón, compañero.

Esa frase tan cliché hizo que tuviera ganas de rodar los ojos, pero al oírle llamarle de la misma forma que él había hecho antes en sus pensamientos no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco. Karamatsu tenía toda su atención ahora; cosa que no iba a desperdiciar.

– Te puede parecer que todo lo que dice es impulsivo, pero creeme que la naturaleza le dio el don de no equivocarse, aun si no hay una decisión correcta.

El mayor hablaba como si lo supiera por experiencia y Totty no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué. No pudo decir nada, solamente asintió y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Sin embargo, su voz regresó cuando le vio a punto de marcharse.

– Karamatsu-niisan, espera.

– ¿Uhm?

Sin más, le besó en la mejilla y luego ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

– Sí, no mancha. Bueno, me voy.

– ¿Eh? ¿Adiós?

¿Entonces sólo quería probar su pintalabios? Bueno, al menos había sacado un beso de aquello. Además, quería pensar que también era su forma de agradecerle por el consejo y ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que siguiéndolo? Al menos eso quería pensar, Totty se había vuelto bastante difícil de leer para él.

– ¡¿Adónde vas así?! –oyó exclamar a Choromatsu– No deberías-

– Sí, sí, lo que digas, Okaasan~ –bromeó Todomi sin detenerse ante los llamados del tercero.

O quizá no tanto, considerando como su humor había mejorado notablemente tras la conversación. Y, si él mismo creía a sus corazonadas, Totty de verdad seguiría a su corazón a partir de entonces.

* * *

– Si tuviera uno…

Eso fue lo que pensó. Estaba segura de que ninguno de sus hermanos había notado el gran vacío que tenía en el pecho. Por muy idénticos que fueran por fuera, eran muy diferentes por dentro, metafórica y literalmente, o al menos eso sospechaba.

No obstante, no entendía por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas. Ya estaba en la fiesta, debería estar divirtiéndose mientras esperaba que Atsushi llegara para decirle lo que le tenía que decir. A falta de Homura y con sus hermanos descartados desde el principio, sólo le quedaba él.

No podía mentir respecto a su nerviosismo, estaba a punto de dar un paso muy grande, al fin y al cabo. Cuando él llegó y la saludó, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sintió como perdía el aliento. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo?

– Todomi-chan –la llamó el chico sonriendo por la impresión que había causado en ella.

– Atsushi-kun –respondió avergonzada por no poder calmarse antes de que la viera. Esto podría apresurar las cosas si no lo manejaba bien.

– Es raro verte sola, pensé que ya estarías rodeada de gente.

– Creo que tienes una impresión equivocada de mí –rió ella guardándose el doble sentido para sí.

– Aunque así fuera, me extraña que nadie se haya acercado a decirte lo linda que estás hoy.

– Oh, no, q-qué va.

Era oficial, si no lo decía ya, moriría de vergüenza, y cuando lo dijera también, pero al menos sería rápido. Tomó aire para intentar relajarse un poco y fijó su mirada en los ojos de su acompañante. Mala idea, era incapaz de mirarle por mucho tiempo sin que los nervios volvieran.

– Es que yo… tengo que decirte algo, pero me da miedo cómo te lo vayas a tomar –había sonado tímida, aunque no era en absoluto su intención.

– Tranquila, sólo dímelo –respondió él con una voz suave y comprensiva.

– Eso quiero, pero te lo he ocultado por tanto tiempo que no es fácil simplemente decirlo ahora.

– Ya, ya. Puedes confiar en mí –le dijo Atsushi en un susurro, como si fuera un secreto entre ellos.

Totty alzó la vista por un momento con una sonrisa agradecida asomándose por sus labios. Después, volvió a mirar al suelo mientras comenzaba.

– He… estado fingiendo que era como el resto, pero en realidad yo…

– ¿Qué crees que haces?

Esa no era la voz de Atsushi, sin embargo, era una que conocía. No supo qué decir, ¿qué hacía Ichimatsu allí? ¡Se veía completamente fuera de lugar! Y por encima de todo, ¡había estropeado su confesión!

– Sólo hablábamos –respondió el otro por ella.

– Le gustan las mujeres –declaró intentando sonar indiferente, pero se notaba a leguas que se estaba conteniendo.

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras. Sólo ella pareció reaccionar cuando Ichimatsu se la llevó a la fuerza, pero sus protestas cayeron en oídos sordos.

– Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿se puede saber por qué has hecho eso? –le reprochó cuando estuvieron lo bastante alejados.

– ¡Estaba a punto de besarte! –contestó ya sin ocultar su enfado.

– ¡¿Qué?! –el rojo volvió a cubrir sus mejillas. ¿Atsushi lo había malinterpretado?

– Si no me crees vuelve y pregúntale. No sé ni por qué te seguí hasta aquí –masculló el mayor–. ¿Qué ibas a decirle? ¿Qué te gusta para aprovecharte de él?

– Iba a decirle quién soy para comprobar algo y que de paso dejase de tener esas intenciones conmigo. ¡No pienses tan mal de mí!

– Muérete.

Tras esa respuesta Ichimatsu simplemente se fue, dejando a una muy enfadada Todomi queriendo perseguirle. Sin embargo, tenía que volver a la fiesta y aclarar las cosas con Atsushi.

* * *

Lo cual no resultó muy bien. Por si los murmullos de la gente sobre ella no fueran bastante, podía notar la incomodidad en su amigo. Además, no tenía forma de negar lo que su hermano había dicho y lo que se le ocurría para arreglarlo sólo arruinaba aun más su reputación. No se atrevió a decirle a su amigo sobre su identidad, tuvo que marcharse de allí al notar que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Y es que no había forma de evitarlo, los raros no tenían cabida en una sociedad como esa. Cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo normal era mala porque rompía la armonía a la que todos estaban acostumbrados.

El problema de Todomatsu y Todomi, de quién era y cómo le veía el mundo exterior, no era algo que pudiera contarle a todo el mundo, porque sabía que les incomodaría y le evitarían; además de que muchos le considerarían un enfermo mental.

Todos esos pensamientos daban vueltas en su mente mientras lloraba en el mismo callejón en el que había discutido con Ichimatsu. Tenía tantas ganas de que alguien fuera y le consolara… pero nadie sabía adónde había ido. O al menos eso creyó hasta que sintió unas caricias en su cabeza.

– Hey.

– Osomatsu-niisan…

Estaba allí. Estaba allí con su gran sonrisa de idiota, extendiendo el brazo que no tenía en su cabello para ofrecerle un abrazo. Ella se quedó quieta, sabiendo que si aceptaba se arriesgaba a decir algo que no debía mientras se desahogaba.

– ¿Vas a hacerlo? –se cuestionó en sus pensamientos.

Y esta vez hubo respuesta al encontrarle sentido al sonido que retumbaba en sus oídos: un pálpito, un latido.

No tardó en lanzarse a los brazos del mayor, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y es que todo se sentía muy intenso, era abrumador, sólo quería sacarlo todo para poder calmarse.

Osomatsu, por su parte, soltó una risilla antes de que sus labios formaran una línea recta, preguntándose qué había hecho a su hermanito llorar así mientras intentaba cubrirle lo mejor posible con su cuerpo, como si quisiera refugiarle del mundo.

* * *

– Ya era hora, idiotas.

Por supuesto, Chibita no podía saludarles de otra manera.

Esta vez eran sólo Osomatsu y Todomi. Ella parecía un poco molesta y aunque el mayor intentaba calmarla, muy a su manera, no parecía tener éxito.

– ¡No puedo creer que me hayan cancelado en el último momento! De hecho, ¡me han sustituido! ¿Quién hace algo así? –se lamentaba la menor.

– Oh, vamos tampoco es el fin del mundo. Así puedes pasar más tiempo con Oniichan –le dijo el otro de forma aniñada.

– No me compensa para nada –contestó ella dándole una mirada de reojo.

Osomatsu hizo una mueca de ofendido, pero después rió, quitándole importancia al asunto una vez más. Por supuesto, él no sabía lo que realmente le había hecho dejar la fiesta tan pronto.

– La verdad es que habría sido peor si hubiese tenido que quedarme sola en casa –murmuró Todomatsu no muy segura de si quería que su hermano la escuchase.

– ¡Kawaii! –exclamó él dándole un beso en la frente como ya acostumbraba a hacer.

– No hagas eso en público, niisan –protestó ella dándole un pequeño empujón.

– No te preocupes. Os he visto a hacer cosas más raras –suspiró el calvo.

– Sí, Chibita es como de la familia –añadió Osomatsu.

– ¿Lo dices en serio, maldición? –preguntó el cocinero sintiéndose halagado, aun sabiendo que no debería al tratarse de los Matsuno.

– Claro, nos conocemos desde siempre –reafirmó ella y seguidamente cubrió su boca con una mano para susurrar–. Además, tú me has estado ayudando más que mis hermanos últimamente. Muchas gracias.

– No hay de qué, maldita sea, maldición –respondió sonrojado.

Por supuesto, los hermanos estaban intentando sacar una comida gratis de esto, aunque no era como si no fuesen a salir corriendo apenas terminaran para asegurarse de no pagar.

Pronto, Todomi se olvidó del "plantón de sus amigas" y empezó a divertirse con su hermano y su amigo de la infancia. Sin embargo, Osomatsu parecía estar conteniéndose con sus bebidas, lo cual llamó la atención de Chibita, pero no lo comentó hasta que vio que Todomatsu se había dormido.

– Hey, ¿qué ocurre?

– Está suelto –contestó él sin mirarle, su voz tenía un tono indescifrable.

– ¿Hablas de quien creo que estás hablando? –cuestionó sorprendido.

El mayor asintió mientras se cargaba a su hermana a la espalda. No era una noticia nueva, pero verla sola y llorando le había hecho pensar que sus peores temores se habían vuelto realidad, aun si sólo fue por un momento.

– No te preocupes tanto, éramos unos niños y conseguimos que le metieran en la cárcel. Si llegas a encontrártelo ahora tienes todas las de ganar –quiso animarle.

– Lo sé, no estoy preocupado. Seguramente ahora sea sólo un viejo –le sonrió Osomatsu.

Chibita no terminaba de creerse que fuera tan despreocupado con algo como eso, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

– Ve con cuidado, idiota –le despidió.

Mientras regresaba a casa, Osomatsu no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso. A pesar de que su camino no fuese demasiado oscuro gracias a las farolas y la luz de la luna llena, su sentido de hermano mayor estaba más alerta que de costumbre. No obstante, estaba seguro de que, aunque él apareciese de nuevo en su vida, no podría dañarles. Ya no eran niños.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me duermo... ¡Bueno! Hoy ha tocado capítulo emocional y con muchos choques con discusiones reales, por favor no me tiren tomates (?). Respecto a la última parte, apuesto a que ya todos saben de quién hablan.

Sayonara!

Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.


	22. No te preocupes, Ichimatsu

Todomi había despertado mientras aún era cargada por su hermano, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para bajarse. El mayor asumió que estaba aprovechando para ser consentida o simplemente estaba muy cansada de su llanto. No era como si fuera a quejarse, pues tenerla tan cerca le hacía sentir que no tenía que estar tan alerta como su instinto de hermano mayor le pedía.

Las calles estaban vacías, pero la luz del ambiente hacía que Totty no sintiera miedo. ¡Además de estar con su Oniichan, por supuesto!

– ¿Quién es? Me suena mucho –dijo Todomi de pronto echando la vista hacia atrás.

– ¿Quié...?

Lo que sea que iba a decir se le olvidó cuando vio a la persona a la que se refería su hermana. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sus sentidos volvieron a dispararse y empezó a correr asegurándose de sujetar bien a la menor. Lo último que quería en ese momento era soltarla.

Porque era él, no había duda.

Era su peor pesadilla.

Era Tougou.

Aunque quisiera, nunca podría olvidar aquel rostro. Ni cómo sus piernas temblaron ante los recuerdos. Haciéndole **caer**. Permitiendo que él le arrebatara una parte de sí.

La había perdido.

Les había fallado.

Osomatsu estaba completamente paralizado, por mucho que notara su cuerpo sacudirse en el suelo no era capaz de moverse. Oía la voz de Totty llamándole, pero sonaba muy lejana. De sólo pensar en lo asustada que debía de estar, se le encogía el corazón.

¡Haz algo!

¡Lo que sea!

¡Sálvala, maldita sea!

¡Tienes que salvarla!

¡No hay nadie más aquí!

¡Estás sólo!

¡Nadie va a ayudarte!

Se gritó todo lo que se le ocurría, pero no funcionaba. Su mirada estaba clavada en un punto fijo, o más bien en un objeto afilado, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron. La voz de su tormento se coló en sus oídos en el último momento junto con la de alguien más.

– Elige.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Todomi estaba frente a él, arrodillada y seguramente a mitad de decir algo, pero no la dejó terminar. La abrazó tan fuerte que la oyó quejarse, mientras las palabras se amontonaban en sus labios. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien; que, sin importar donde les hubiera llevado ese tipo, la sacaría de allí; que no permitiría que le pusiese una mano encima; que la quería; que lo sentía; que…

– Osomatsu-niisan, ¿qué te ha dado? ¿Te has levantado de buen humor o qué?

– Estamos en casa… –murmuró al mirar alrededor al fin.

Tal parece que las pesadillas habían vuelto, pero mientras que no fueran realidad todo estaba bien. No había por qué preocuparles.

– Ah~ Toddy es como un peluche, podría abrazarla siempre.

– ¿Oh? ¡Yo también! –gritó Jyushimatsu abrazándola por la espalda.

– ¡¿Queréis soltarme los dos?! –protestó ella, a pesar de que el mayor podía notar sus brazos rodeándole también.

Sin embargo, le apartó de un empujón al oír a Karamatsu reírse por la ternura de la escena y después empezó a removerse hasta que logró zafarse de su hermano mayor inmediato. Sabía que era sumamente adorable, ¡pero no era un bebé! ¡Mucho menos una muñeca! No tendría que darles ternura sólo ver a otro abrazándola.

Se fue de la habitación sin hacer caso a las miradas confundidas de los otros. Estaba cansada; quería que las cosas fueran como antes. La forma en la que le trataban sus hermanos era agobiante. Pero era una batalla que no podía ganar, así que ¿por qué luchar? Por mucho que protestara no lograría nada, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor… podrían odiarla, como ya había pasado con Ichimatsu.

Sacudió la cabeza. No pasaba nada con Ichimatsu, simplemente le estaba costando aceptar la situación incluso más que a él mismo. ¡Era lógico! Era el único que se comportaba como siempre excepto cuando, según él, no era Todomatsu. Su cáscara era hostil y arisca, pero tenía una naturaleza amable. A Todomi sólo le mostraba la primera; a Todomatsu, ambas.

Sin embargo, no sabía si podía perdonarle lo de la fiesta. Los comentarios en sus redes sociales lo decían todo. «Ella es rara» «¿Cómo ha podido rechazar a Atsushi-kun de esa manera?» «Falsa» «No sabe apreciar lo que tiene»

– _My sisuta_ –la llamó el hermano doloroso, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Uhm?

– ¿Por qué razón estás tan quieta en medio del pasillo? ¿Puede ser quizá que nos estuvieras esperando?

– Sí, claro –mintió rápidamente, pues no quería tener que dar explicaciones innecesarias–. Sólo quería que esos dos me soltaran.

– Oh, pero ¿por qué rechazar una muestra de amor de tus _big burazas_? –preguntó Karamatsu, colocando el cabello de su hermana casi como si no fuera consciente de ello.

– Son muy pesados, eso es todo –contestó dejándole hacer para demostrar que no era que no apreciara que le hicieran cariños.

– ¡Totty! –la llamó esta vez Choromatsu y ella inmediatamente apartó la mano del mayor de su pelo– ¿Qué pasó ayer? Osomatsu-niisan te trajo dormida y no pude preguntarte.

Todomi frunció el ceño. ¿Era por cómo había ido vestida? ¿Osomatsu dijo algo? ¿Quizás Ichimatsu? De hecho…

– Pregúntale a Ichimatsu-niisan. Te aseguro que sabe todo lo que ocurre mucho mejor que las personas implicadas –respondió escupiendo veneno con cada palabra.

Ni siquiera le importaba si el cuarto hijo le oía. ¡Era su culpa! ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Y ni siquiera estaba siendo tan cruel como otras veces! Choromatsu se tensó, probablemente por la manera en que lo había dicho, ya que no había forma de que se lo esperase. Karamatsu, por su parte, le tomó la mano.

– _My little Totty_ , creo que sería mejor si…

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Ichimatsu con que tus amigas te dejaran plantada? ¿Es que las ahuyentó? –bromeó Osomatsu saliendo de la habitación con los hermanos restantes detrás.

Ichimatsu la miraba fijamente. Suponía que no le había gustado que le mintiera al mayor. Ella le intentó mantener la mirada, pero le daba demasiado miedo el aura oscura que crecía alrededor de él. Se medio escondió detrás de Karamatsu y empezó a tirar de su mano para que empezaran a moverse, pero él no hacía más que mirarla con cara de idiota, vamos, su cara de siempre.

– Eo~ Todomi no dejes a Oniichan en visto –se quejó el primogénito haciendo un puchero infantil.

– Q-que os lo diga él –tartamudeó.

– Niisan, la estás asustando –advirtió Jyushimatsu tirando suavemente de la camiseta de su compañero de juegos, el cual gruñó antes de contestar.

– Pues que se asuste.

Su voz era tan fría y oscura como las noches de invierno y la menor sintió ganas de gritar, mientras que los demás no le dieron mucha importancia. Tan sólo era Ichimatsu queriendo molestar a Totty, aunque no lo fuera en realidad.

– ¡Vamos abajo de una vez! Os lo diré, pero ¡vamos! ¡Y no le dejéis sentarse cerca de mí!

Eso sí que era preocupante. ¿Totty dispuesto a decirles algo que pretendía ocultar sólo para huir de Ichimatsu? Quizás el cuarto hermano no estaba jugando como ellos pensaban.

* * *

– ¿Qué?

Cuatro voces hicieron esa pregunta al unísono. Todos con diferentes tonos. Mientras que Jyushimatsu estaba honestamente confundido, Karamatsu sonaba molesto, Choromatsu no podía creerlo y Osomatsu… se veía traicionado.

– Lo siento, por mentirte, niisan. Es que en el momento…

– ¿Desde cuándo te disculpas por mentir? –escupió el cuarto.

– Ichimatsu –pronunció el mayor en tono de advertencia, a lo que el aludido chasqueó la lengua y dirigió su atención a él–. ¿De verdad la quería besar? Ja… Eres una rompe-corazones Todomi~.

– ¡No lo soy!

– Relájate, estaba bromeando.

Aunque lo cierto es que no había sonado a broma, aun si esa era su intención. Le había dolido saber que le había mentido cuando creía que había conseguido que confiara en él en uno de sus momentos de debilidad.

– Ella estaba a punto de confesarse…

Las reacciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar al igual que la apresurada réplica de la menor.

– ¡No les confundas! Lo que le iba a confesar es que soy Todomatsu.

– ¡No lo eres! –gritó Ichimatsu.

– ¿Ah sí? Entonces, si no soy Todomatsu, ¿quién soy según tú? –cuestionó irritada, con un tic en la ceja.

– Una **impostora**.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás siendo paranoico, niisan!

– ¡No me llames así!

Ahí estaba, el punto de quiebre. Todomi no se había puesto a llorar, sino que se mantenía callada con la boca abierta, sus grandes ojos perdiendo el brillo por momentos, y a Ichimatsu parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

– ¡Totty! –chilló Jyushimatsu sacudiéndola para hacerla reaccionar– No le hagas caso. Niisan dice eso porque está preocupado por ti.

– No, tiene razón –sentenció Karamatsu, poniendo una mano sobre una de las de Jyushimatsu para detenerle–. Todomi no es Todomatsu, no del todo, pero es nuestra hermana al igual que él es nuestro hermano.

– ¡Yo no quiero una hermana! ¡Quiero a Todomatsu de vuelta! –protestó el cuarto; no obstante, las miradas de todos sobre él le hicieron arrepentirse de su arrebato– Estúpido Kusomatsu…

El segundo mayor sonrió satisfecho, viendo como su hermana volvía en sí. Había tenido que forzar a Ichimatsu a ser honesto, pero los golpes que le diera después merecerían la pena si con eso había podido arreglar la tensa relación que tenían últimamente sus hermanos menores.

– Entonces… ¿Prefieres que te diga Ichimatsu-kun? ¡No! ¡Ya sé! ¡Ichimatsu-sama! Seguro que prefieres eso, ¿no? –se burló Totty con una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿Por qué no te mueres? –respondió haciendo un ruido de incomodidad al sentir su rostro volverse rojo, lo que provocó las risas de sus dos hermanos menores.

Osomatsu también rió por la situación, dándole unas palmaditas a Karamatsu en la espalda por haber sabido manejarlo tan bien. Los mayores intercambiaron miradas por un momento.

– No le llames así, se le acabará subiendo a la cabeza y ya tenemos suficiente con Egopajamatsu –se sumó el mayor; sin embargo, no logró ninguna reacción de tercer hermano.

Choromatsu era el único que no había hablado desde el descubrimiento de lo que pasó el día anterior. Lo que había dicho Ichimatsu le había dejado pensativo también. ¿Y si de verdad no era él…? ¡Pero sí lo era…!, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué ocurre, Pajerovski? –le preguntó probablemente Osomatsu, ya que realmente no estaba prestando atención.

– ¿No te molesta que te haya intentado besar? Deberías agradecerle a Ichimatsu por impedirlo, aunque podías haberlo hecho de otra forma –les regañó sonando más distraído de lo que pretendía.

– Sí, supongo... –admitió Totty asintiendo para él antes de volver a encarar al cuarto– ¡Muchas gracias, Ichimatsu-niisama~!

El de morado se levantó con un movimiento brusco, haciendo temblar la mesa y los platos de su desayuno. Estaba aun más sonrojado que antes, pero tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza.

– Me voy a cagar –soltó mientras salía de la habitación.

– Jaja. Pobre Ichimacchan –carcajeó el primogénito para luego mirar a su hermana–. No deberías molestarle con eso. A ver si al final se va a enamorar de ti como Choromatsu.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no-!

– Ya te dijimos que eran ideas tuyas. Para con eso –pidió Todomi molesta mientras hacía un puchero.

– _Buraza_ , deja insinuar que nuestros hermanos tienen sentimientos prohibidos por nuestra hermana –dramatizó el segundo.

– Wow, ¿Karamatsu también? ¿E Ichimatsu qué? No pensé que fueras ese tipo de persona –continuó la broma, fingiendo sorpresa y decepción.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con Ichimatsu-niisan y Karamatsu-niisan? –preguntó Jyushimatsu inclinando su cabeza a un lado en confusión.

– Oh no... También le habéis roto el corazón a Jyushimatsu~ –se lamentó falsamente Osomatsu tomando las mejillas del quinto y apretándolas con cariño.

– Vaya panda de estúpidos tengo por hermanos –pensó Choromatsu al tiempo que Todomi lo exteriorizaba sin miramientos.

El tercero sonrió ante la coincidencia. Aquella chica de pecho plano vestida con el mismo pijama que compartía con sus hermanos no podía ser nadie más que Totty, Todomi y Todomatsu. **Tenía que serlo**.

* * *

¡Hola!

Esto ha sido... tenso. Pero esos dos tenían que arreglar las cosas así que not sorry. Karamatsu de hermano mayor es amor. Y también, ¿quién se creyó la pesadilla? Ya advierto que no va a quedar así *inserte risa malvada*.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


End file.
